Ultimate Alliance
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Entre todas las dimensiones ha surgido una organización en busca de establecer el orden y el equilibrio en todas las dimensiones, buscaran el origen de un mal que ha estado surgiendo y ha estado invadiendo diferentes mundos con la intención de dominarlos, y ayudarán a aquellos que los necesiten, son la última unión, la alianza suprema, ellos son... (Crossover Multi-fandom)
1. Piloto

**Abre tu imaginación**

**...**

* * *

Antes de la creación, todo era oscuridad. Pero de esa oscuridad surgió una explosión de luz. Y de esa explosión, surgió la infinita creación.

* * *

Un paisaje salvaje y natural es atacado por miles de tropas de naves espaciales con maquinaria poderosa que intenta dominar a la especie que vive ahí, las naves eran blancas con la forma de una flecha, eran filas de docenas de naves atacando a los nativos, detrás de estas filas había una nave más grande de forma rectangular, siendo comandada por un capitán con un casco negro.

De las naves de flechas salieron patrullas de soldados con trajes blancos, encima de motos voladoras, disparaban con pistolas de láser. Los nativos eran una especie de humanos bastante altos con piel azul, también tenían colas y rasgos felinos, usaban vestimentas rudimentarias como tapa rabos y armas primitivas, pero montando bestias del tamaño y forma de pterodáctilos les hacían frente dando una ardua batalla.

Los nativos combatían contra estos hombres del cielo, y estos sacaron de sus naves bestias de metal que caminan en cuatro patas y disparaban desde sus cabezas haciendo que la batalla se intensificara.

Los nativos estaban retirándose ya que el armamento del enemigo era mayor, bastante cerca a la luna en la que habitaban vieron una estrella acercarse a ellos, era más pequeña que una luna, pera más poderosa que un sol, la estrella negra se preparaba para dar su disparo y terminar con aquellos que se resistían a sus órdenes.

Pero entonces cuando todo se veía perdido, cuando los monstruos del cielo empezaban a dominar sobre los nativos, que querían proteger su hogar.

Vinieron otros hombres del cielo.

* * *

En la infinita creación se encontraban un sin número de galaxias, y un sin número de planetas, y con la llegada de seres vivos a estos diferentes planetas, se formuló la idea de que con cada decisión que se toma, se crea una nueva posibilidad, que simultáneamente pueden suceder historias iguales pero distintas a la vez. Y así se formaron, los mundos paralelos.

* * *

Los hombres del cielo llegaron igual que los invasores que atacaban a los nativos, con naves y tropas, pero ellos dieron su mano a librarse de sus enemigos y ayudarlos a vivir en paz en su mundo.

Los ayudantes llegaron como individuos con formas tan variadas que no alcanzaba a la comprensión de los nativos, quienes al estar con la espalda contra la pared decidieron luchar a su lado, con el objetivo de mantener la paz de su mundo.

De la nave de los ayudantes salieron hombres voladores, y con gran fuerza que no tuvieron ningún problema en dominar contra el ejército enemigo, uno de ellos tenía un rostro humano común, con un traje azul, un símbolo dorado en su pecho, y una capa roja que se agitaba en cada vuelta, él peleo al lado de un hombre con vestidura naranja y azul, pesada como una armadura, su cabello era largo y picudo y tenía la habilidad de emanar una energía poderosa de su ser que cambiaba su cabello a rubio.

El hombre con el poder de una estrella disparaba de sus manos rayos de luz que derribaban una nave entera dificultándole la victoria a los enemigos. Y el hombre de azul lograba derribarlos solo con el poder de los rayos de sus ojos.

Las tropas enemigas corrieron por tierra alistando sus blasters contra los enemigos, los nativos saltaron sobre ellos atacándolos con sus lanzas y con una fuerza mayor a la de ellos, sin embargo llegaron enemigos más preparados para combatirlos, estos tenían una armadura plateada más resistente y cargaban un sable conformado de luz con los cuales pudieron combatir y herir a varios de los nativos.

Las tropas que seguían en aire montando sus vehículos aumentaban la velocidad y aumentaban el número de disparos que dejaban una marca de quemado en sus blancos. Pero para combatirlos los ayudantes recurrieron a combatientes con alta velocidad, uno de ellos era un animal de pelaje azul, usando zapatos rojos con blanco quien dejaba un rastro de luz azul y esquivaba los ataques tomando la forma de una bola y dirigiéndose a estrellarse contra los vehículos saliendo ileso, a la par un hombre con un traje rojo emanando de su velocidad rayos amarillos podía combatirlos y rescatar a los nativos heridos.

Las bestias gigantes de metal avanzaban más sobre el campo devastando todo a su paso, pero contra este salieron criaturas de goma que ningún ataque físico podía dañarlos seriamente, uno de ellos era un roedor, un conejo cuya inteligencia le dotaba de astucia para burlarse de sus enemigos, este junto con un compañero el cual era un pato de plumaje negro y traje verde, tomaron posesión de una nave y se dirigieron a combatir a el enemigo principal.

Las naves avanzaban pero no pudieron hacerlo más cuando una criatura redonda de color amarillo saltó hacia ellos e ingiriendo una valla redonda aumentó de tamaño y prosiguió a devorar cada una de esas bestias.

* * *

De estos mundos paralelos surgieron multitudes de historias, y cada mundo o dimensión diferente contenía una historia distinta, unas pueden similares pero siempre existe una diferencia. A la agrupación de estas dimensiones se les llamaron, Multiversos.

* * *

Las tropas comandados por los enemigos plateados llegaron hasta las aldeas de los nativos, las cuales eran bien defendidas por sus habitantes pero cuando el armamento de los invasores tomó fuerza, llegó un ayudante a combatir, este tenía un traje azul con barras blancas y rojas, y con una estrella blanca en el pecho y con un casco con una letra A, de un brazalete que llevaba surgió un platillo con los mismos colores que su traje y una estrella en el centro.

El hombre de las estrellas peleó con gran agilidad a sus oponentes, su escudo de luz pudo contrarrestar los sables con los que combatían sus enemigos, y cuando decidieron derribar los árboles gigantes de los alrededores para conseguir ventaja, un hombre musculoso con un traje de azul, blanco, rojo y amarillo surgió para detener ese peso y permitir que los nativos escaparon, este con una sonrisa imborrable y un cabello rubio con dos puntas sobresaliendo como una V pudo salvarlos.

Al ver que su ejército estaba siendo dominado, el general de la flota invasora pidió ayuda a su emperador, quien con una orden hizo que todas sus tropas llegaran a ese punto, ahora el cielo se tornaba con nubes oscuras, la llovizna se intensificaba en el campo de batalla, y relámpagos sonaban a la par que más naves, más colosos, y más tropas llegaban al combate. Esta vez comenzaron a dispersarse y rodear el campo y así tener en el centro a aquellos que se resistían.

* * *

Se crearon multitudes de multiversos, cada uno con distintas reglas, y distintos sucesos, algunos se asemejaban en mayoría de hechos, y otros eran muy disparejos, pero entre cada multiverso, había un pequeño espacio, una brecha en la cual, alguien podría atravesar, y viajar a otro universo, otra dimensión.

* * *

Las gigantescas naves triangulares comenzaron a disparar contra la fauna del lugar dejando un gran desastre y un ambiente devastador sobre el ecosistema, pero de las nubes llegaron los héroes para detener el caos, uno llevaba un martillo con el cual lograba controlar la electricidad, y redirigirla a esas naves devastadoras y con un imponente grito dio un salto y embistió con su herramienta a una de las naves derribándola por completo.

En la superficie en la cual el fuego comenzó a consumir todo sin que la lluvia sea suficiente para pararla, un joven con chaqueta verde y el número 10 en su pecho, utilizó la tecnología en su brazo para poder cambiar su aspecto, y así transformarse en una criatura que pudiera controlar el fuego y disminuirlo, y a la vez transformarse en otra que pudiera controlar el agua de la lluvia y exterminar el fuego por completo.

Las bestias colosales volvieron y el efecto del devorador terminó regresándolo a su tamaño original, pero a su ayuda acudió un chico de apariencia flacucha con chaqueta roja y una sombrero de paja, pero este estiró sus extremidades hasta rodear las patas de las bestias y así hacer que una caiga encima de la otra.

Las naves pequeñas que usaban los enemigos estaban siendo derribadas por naves comandadas por un equipo de los ayudantes conformada por un zorro, un ave, un conejo, y un sapo expertos en pilotar y derribar.

* * *

En uno de estos mundos, una amenaza surgida de la más profunda oscuridad llegó para causar el caos, pero unos héroes surgieron para combatirla y triunfar, al descubrir la naturaleza de esta amenaza, uno de esos héroes, realizó un viaje y descubrir más de esta amenaza y terminarla.

* * *

El emperador, un hombre siniestro de máscara, armadura y capa negra, junto con su estrella, su gran base, llegó a estar tan cerca de esa luna que podía acabar con ella con solo un disparo, y al recibir una llamada de su general y observar que el ejército enemigo estaba superándolo, decidió que tenía que dar el disparo.

Pero una de sus propias naves se estrelló contra su cristal infiltrándose en su propio cuarto de control, para evitar que se escapara el oxigeno la nave rápidamente selló esa abertura, y para sorpresa del emperador, de esta salieron el pato y el conejo, uno de ellos tomó una zanahoria la cual se transformó en un sable de luz igual a la de los enemigos, y el pato cargó una pistola láser, ambos se equiparon de un cohete con el cual podían desplazarse, el pato embistió una lluvia de disparos al emperador pero este con sus poderes los detuvo y con mover su mano, este los redirigió a los animales, logró atinarle al pato, pero este seguía con vida a pesar de tener agujeros en su cuerpo, impresionado por la naturaleza de sus adversarios, el emperador alistó su sable de luz de color rojo y empezó una pelea contra el conejo.

Un montón de tropas persiguió al pato por todo el complejo pero este los burlaba mientras les hacía gestos burlescos y hacía que una nave cayera encima de un pelotón, el conejo leía una revista mientras enfrentaba al emperador pero este lo sorprendió tomándolo del pescuezo y ahorcándolo buscó al pato.

El pato se vio rodeado por el ejército del emperador, con un montón de soldados apuntándolo con sus armas, el emperador arribó con su compañero, el pato simplemente lo distrajo fingiendo un truco de magia sacando un sombrero y metiendo la mano en este, del sombrero sacó a su conejo compañero y el conejo sacó un botón con el cual activó docenas de explosivos escondidos por el pato en toda la estrella, el emperador dio un grito de frustración mientras los animales regresaban en una nave confiscada, y mientras se alejaban en la nave la enorme esfera destructora explotó.

* * *

Este héroe mientras viajaba reclutó a todo tipo de talentos y una vez descubrieron la naturaleza de las múltiples dimensiones y las amenazas que se crean, más grandes que su propia dimensión, crearon un equipo, una organización, en la cual se enfocarían en ayudar a los mundos cuyos peligros sean más grandes que este.

* * *

Los héroes vencieron, los nativos pudieron salvarse, la tiranía del malvado emperador fue diezmada por aquello ayudantes que aparecieron de la nada y se lanzaron al ataque para evitar que oprimieran y devastaran a esta civilización, los nativos celebraron su victoria, pero no pudieron agradecer la hazaña de sus héroes porque estos ya habían desaparecido, sin saber de donde llegaron o quienes son realmente, recordarán para siempre su ayuda.

Aquellos héroes que triunfaron sobre el peligro y la tiranía, regresaron a su nave, y en ella se transportaron a través del túnel de gusano, atravesando líneas de luz, blancas y azules hasta llegar de vuelta a su cuartel, su casa.

* * *

Entre todas estas dimensiones, a través de las brechas espacio temporales, los héroes viajarían para combatir contra los enemigos más peligrosos, y salvarían a quienes los necesitaran, ellos son la última unión, la alianza suprema, ellos son...

**ULTIMATE ALLIANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bienvenidos chicos, a mi apuesta más arriesgada, como ya deben saber, esta historia buscará ser un crossover ambicioso, juntar a la gran mayoría de franquicias posibles, o al menos las que más conozca, como capítulo piloto decidí que haría algo simple como una batalla clásica entre el bien y el mal, y utilicé franquicias reconocibles para interpretar los roles como los villanos, el pueblo a proteger, y los héroes, siendo estos más variados, y dejaré que ustedes identifiquen cual es cual y de que franquicias son, en los futuros episodios pondré en los créditos que personajes pertenece a que franquicia.**

**Díganme les gusto el episodio? les gusto la idea? dejen sugerencias para futuros episodios, y locas combinaciones, espero leerlos pronto en este fic, me despido y les deseo muchas bendiciones, hasta la próxima**

**Att: Might**


	2. Conociendo UA

**Bienvenidos al equipo**

**...**

* * *

La nave en la que viajaban los héroes ya había abierto el portal que los transportaría de vuelta. Mientras viajaban se veían por los ventanales las luces intermitentes del cosmos a alta velocidad mientras atravesaban el túnel, el Capitán veía asombrado mientras pensaba "Cielos nunca me canso de esto".

El viaje solo duró unos segundos, pues no viajaban a otra realidad, sino al espacio entre estas, y este espacio era tan basto como un solo universo, habían llegado, al espacio entre dimensiones. El espacio era tan amplio como un universo y sin final y de este se podía viajar a cualquier mundo, esta dimensión no tenía planetas ni galaxias, pero si emitía colores de los distintos mundos que albergaban sobre este espacio, colores que van desde el violeta, al azul más oscuro.

Pero si había algo en ese espacio, una esfera de tintes metálicas, más pequeño que un planeta pero más grande que una luna. Era la guarida del equipo que tiene acceso a casi todas las dimensiones a su disposición.

La nave se dirigía a un puerto donde varios agentes los recibirían y tomarían notas de la misión.

Ya habían aterrizado en el puerto, y los héroes ya se estaban retirando, cada uno tomaría su propio rumbo en la Base, pero otros tenían que atender asuntos urgentes.

El capitán junto con Clark descendían de la nave y se dirigían al comando principal, donde los esperarían los más altos rangos.

Clark: ¿A dónde irás ahora capitán?

Steve: Voy a tácticas y combate para entrenar un poco, ¿Y tú?

Clark: Iré a ver a un viejo amigo.

Clark subió sobre una plataforma y se dirigió al piso más alto de la base, dónde está situado el comando principal. A Clark aún le asombraba ver a agentes humanos interactuar con criaturas extraordinarias. Entró al centro de comando por una puerta corrediza y vio a su amigo en la computadora central manipulando esos hologramas verificando la mayor parte de la base, a este trabajo lo ayudaban agentes que se distribuían circularmente rodeando al jefe.

Clark: Hola Bruce.

Bruce: Clark, ¿Cómo resultó la misión?

Clark: Bastante bien, ¿Necesitas un poco de descanso?

Bruce: No pero gracias por tu preocupación.

El jefe hablaba con su voz estoica como siempre.

Clark: Claro, pero tendrás que dejar esa consola tarde o temprano, alguien podría necesitar al inigualable Batman en alguna parte.

Bruce: Tengo un trabajo por ahora, si me necesitan tendrán que venir aquí o contactar con los otros Altos.

Clark: Cómo digas Bruce ¿Alguna novedad?

Bruce: Tal parece hay reclutas nuevos.

* * *

Dos agentes estaban haciendo el análisis a los diferentes reclutas que decidieron formar parte de la organización.

A1: Lincoln Loud, del multiverso N-LH, su mundo fue atacado por fuerzas sobrenaturales. Él y sus hermanas obtuvieron sus poderes de un origen misterioso y fueron reclutados por los Warframes en su misión de contención

Steven Universe, del multiverso CN-SU, mitad humano mitad alienígena, manifestó los poderes de su madre al ser engendrado, es parte de un equipo llamado Las Gemas de Cristal y protege a la Tierra de las invasiones.

KO, del multiverso CN-OK, es un niño con poderes naturales, trabaja en una tienda de souvenirs y dice haber peleado con varios villanos.

A2: ¿Qué son esos?

A1: Se hacen llamar Manzana y Cebollín, del multiverso CN-MC, son una manzana y cebolla antropomórficas que al parecer obtuvieron poderes de un accidente en un laboratorio.

Miles Morales, del multiverso S-SS, un adolescente con los poderes arácnidos que protegió a su mundo de un cataclismo interdimensional.

Kamala Khan y Doreen Green, ambas del multiverso D- SW, ambas son aspirantes a super heroínas y lograron rescatar a un puñado de personas con poderes de unos alienígenas.

A2:...Un montón de inútiles- Su compañero emitió una sonrisa por su comentario- Envíenlos con el profesor Aizawa.

* * *

Maestro Shota Aizawa, del multiverso BNHA, es un maestro que ha impartido clases en su mundo a estudiantes con poderes y habilidades llamadas Quirks, su habilidad consiste en usar su vista para borrar las habilidades de otros y devolverlas, y usa frecuentemente gotas para la vista, además de gafas para el combate, estaba en su habitación usando un saco de dormir amarillo parecido al capullo de una oruga cuando fue citado a las salas de reclutamiento.

Una vez usando el sistema de transporte de teletransportación, llegó ahí en un santiamén. Entendió porque lo llamaron, un grupo de niños con poderes es considerada su especialidad.

En total habían 18 reclutas nuevos que entrenar.

AIZAWA: Buenos días reclutas nuevos- En el horario oficial de Ultimate Alliance, aun era de mañana- Si están aquí es porque han aceptado entrar a la organización y tienen habilidades excepcionales, y por eso estoy aquí, me llamo Aizawa Shota y seré su maestro a lo largo de su entrenamiento y decidiré si tienen la capacidad de quedarse o no en el equipo. Antes que nada quiero sus nombres y habilidades.

Los reclutas comenzaron a dictar sus nombres y poderes especiales comenzando por:

Los hermanos Loud.

Integrantes: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa, también tienen una hermanita bebé llamada Lily pero ella está en otra parte.

Poderes: Lori tiene el poder de la electricidad.

Leni puede manipular y controlar la tela.

Luna puede controlar el sonido y vibraciones.

Luan tiene astucia en trampas y puede generar objetos de la nada.

Lynn tiene fuerza sobre humana.

Lincoln tiene poderes de energía.

Lucy puede realizar hechizos.

Lana puede controlar los animales y la tierra.

Lola puede generar portales.

Lisa tiene inteligencia sobre humana.

Steven Universe.

Poderes: Puede crear un escudo de energía de su gema, puede sanar con su saliva, controla su gravedad haciéndolo saltar alto y flotar en el aire, también puede darle vida a las plantas, y en menor medida puede alterar sus propiedades físicas de su cuerpo.

KO.

Poderes: Tiene buenas habilidades de combate, y puede expulsar energía de sus puños y usarla para golpear.

Manzana.

Poderes: Puede comunicarse con las plantas.

Cebollín.

Poderes: Puede controlar y manipular a las plantas.

Miles Morales.

Poderes: Tiene el poder arácnido, lo que conlleva el sentido arácnido, adhesión a las paredes, agilidad y fuerza mejorada, y adicionalmente puede hacerse invisible y generar choques eléctricos con sus manos.

Kamala Khan.

Poderes: Puede alterar las propiedades físicas de su cuerpo, como estirar partes de su cuerpo y agrandarlas, así mismo puede cambiar su apariencia en la de otra persona.

Doreen Green.

Poderes: Tiene los poderes de una ardilla, dientes fuertes, una cola prensil, fuerza y agilidad sobre humanas, y puede comunicarse con las ardillas.

AIZAWA: Ahora, que nos conocemos, es hora de empezar.

El profesor llevó a sus pupilos al cuarto de entrenamiento, una puerta se abrió deslizándose hacia arriba dejando desprender una luz sobre el rostro de los 18 reclutas.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo ya adentrándonos a la Base de UA, por ahora el arco se centrará en los reclutas y como conocerán esta instalación, así mismo descubrirán los peligros que rondan en las dimensiones.**

**Dejen sus reviews de sus sugerencias de capítulos de distintos personajes y situaciones, para que pueda redactarlos, es algo así como que ustedes creen sus propios capítulos, ya demostré que pueden literalmente usar cualquier personaje. El siguiente capítulo será el entrenamiento de los reclutas.**

**Parece que tengo un poco de favoritismo hacia los Loud, pues con ellos ya he trabajado anteriormente, de hecho uno de sus fics se conectan directamente con este, pueden echar un vistazo si quieren, pero no habrá favoritismo, bueno quizás un poco xD.**

**El profesor Aizawa es de Boku No Hero Academia.**

**Los Loud son de The Loud House.**

**Batman y Clark son de DC comics.**

**Y el capitán es de Marvel.**

**Díganme si ponga al final de donde vienen cada personaje, como un glosario, o no si no es necesario.**

**Por el momento me despido y los leo a la próxima, un saludo a marati2011 por dejar su review, les mando un saludo y hasta la próxima, muchas bendiciones y adiós.**

**Att: Might**


	3. Chapter 3

**Héroes en Acción**

**...**

* * *

Cada uno de los nuevos reclutas fue movido a un gran salón blanco en uno de los niveles inferiores de la instalación, Aizawa estaba frente a ellos, y los reclutas estaban colocados en fila.

Aizawa: Para comenzar a adentrarse más en la Alianza, primero hay que entrenarlos en lo más básico- 18 cubos del tamaño de una mesa de café fueron colocados cayendo desde el techo atrás del profesor- Muevan estos cubos de concreto hasta la línea al otro lado de la habitación.

Una línea se produjo a una distancia equivalente a un campo de fútbol de donde estaban todos los presentes, los cubos estaban puestos en línea como si fueran a competir una carrera.

Lynn: Pff, pan comido.

La chica deportista, se puso en frente de uno de los cubos y escupió en su manos, las frotó y empezó a empujar, (recuerden que Lynn Loud tiene fuerza sobrehumana) pero la castaña no pudo mover ni un centímetro, no importa cuanto esfuerzo hiciera, es como si estuviera pegada al suelo. Cuando volteó derrotada vio que Aizawa tenía el cabello alzado y la veía fijamente.

Aizawa: Durante el entrenamiento van a soportar hacer los retos sin usar sus poderes, por eso estoy aquí- Las quejas se dejaron oír entre los pequeños- Es una de mis habilidades, puedo quitar sus poderes viéndolos fijamente.

Cada uno de los reclutas fue hacia su respectivo cubo, y con la habilidad de Aizawa, no podían usar de super fuerza para moverlos, algunos recordaron lo que es sudar la gota gorda, pasaron si quiera una hora y apenas lograron avanzar 10 centímetros.

Aizawa: Deténganse por ahora- Los discípulos cayeron rendidos- Esto va a tomar mucho tiempo.

* * *

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los reclutas se iban conociendo entre sí, así mismo pasaban distintas pruebas para fortalecer sus voluntades.

Tomen en cuenta que durante todas las pruebas, Aizawa neutralizaba sus poderes y tenían que valerse de sus destrezas y agilidades.

En los momentos de descanso se les pidieron a algunos agentes que le guiaran a sus habitaciones para descansar, usaron un sistema de transposición para ir del salón de entrenamiento a los cuartos de descanso, a cada uno se les asignó su propia habitación, esta constaba de un cuarto blanco con una sola cama, posteriormente se les permitiría decorarlo. A cada uno se les asignó sus credenciales para ingresar a los cuartos, y podían grabarlos por nombres y multiverso de pertenencia.

El nivel en donde se encuentran los cuartos de descanso constaba de una larga cantidad de apartamentos colocados como si fuera un vecindario en los suburbios, pero con una pinta futurista, para los que no pueden volar o alguna otra super habilidad, habían los sistemas de transposición, ascensores, cintas y escaleras mecánicas.

* * *

Su siguiente prueba será una prueba de agilidad, lo que significa que estarán en el cuarto de entrenamiento rodeados por diferentes cañones y cada uno dispararía proyectiles del tamaño de una pelota de pin pon, pan comido decían los reclutas, que equivocados estaban. Aizawa seguía colocándose gotas en sus ojos.

La prueba comenzó y los presentes estaban bastante agitados, cada integrante que se equivocaba sería succionado por un tubo a la sala de recuperación, así los primeros en caer fueron los hermanos Loud, menos Lincoln y Lynn.

Luna: ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Pero si alguien se destaca más en la prueba de agilidad, esos son Miles, Kamala, Doreen, y KO.

Steven por su parte trataba de correr lejos de los proyectiles pero tarde o temprano fue alcanzado. Aterrizó junto a las chicas Loud, una de ellas les pasó una paleta de consolación.

Steven: Gracias.

Lincoln Loud y Lynn Loud quedaron fuera. Manzana y Cebollín estaban básicamente hechos bolita en el suelo.

Lori: ¿Alguien más se siente extraño de entrenar con una manzana y una cebolla?- Las chicas asintieron.

Steven: Yo no.

Eventualmente Manzana y Cebollín terminaron en el sillón de los derrotados.

Manzana: Casi me vuelvo puré de manzana.

Luan: Oye eres un cebollín, háblame de eso.

Cebollín: Bueno verás...

KO era un niño pequeño pero tenía grandes habilidades, su fortaleza era su habilidad física, así que esquivaba con agilidad cada uno de los proyectiles, sus compañeros lo veían asombrados.

KO: Auch.

Pero terminó eliminado.

Lynn: Buen trabajo amigo.

KO: Gracias, igual ustedes.

Los proyectiles dejaron de llegar y los únicos que quedaron son Miles, Kamala, y Doreen.

Doreen: ¿Eso fue todo?- dijo ella con orgullo.

El nivel 2 de la prueba comenzó y los tres quedaron en problemas, Miles intentaba esquivar pero fue alcanzado, Kamala también hizo su esfuerzo y fue eliminada, y Doreen se encontraba mareada y cansada, en eso todos los proyectiles la apuntaron.

Doreen: Oh nueces...

La prueba terminó.

* * *

Hubieron muchas más pruebas, en una de ellas el campo se transformó en una pradera con unos palos de madera sobre una superficie acuática, tenían que saltar sobre cada uno hasta llegar al otro lado. Hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, pero al final Lincoln tropezó e hizo caer a sus compañeros.

En otra de las pruebas tenían que con una vara Bo bloquear los proyectiles que les serían lanzados, todos hicieron movimientos torpes y sin ritmo.

Tuvieron que golpear a un saco de boxeo y lanzarlo lo más lejos posible, pero los reclutas apenas lograban unos metros.

Aizawa se sentaba en un espaldar viendo los lentos resultados de sus protegidos.

Aizawa: Retoños inútiles.

* * *

Siguiente prueba, prueba de velocidad, estaban los reclutas en la habitación blanca, y Aizawa se paró frente a ellos.

Aizawa: En su entrenamiento de hoy... tendrán que atrapar a este caracol.

Luan: Jajaja, y yo decía que el maestro Aizawa no tenía sentido del humor...- Luan vio como su profesor se mostraba inexpresivo- ¿Es en serio?

El maestro tenía en su mano a un pequeño caracol de piel naranja y usaba un caparazón decorado como auto de carreras.

Aizawa: Turbo, muéstrales lo que puedes hacer.

El maestro puso al pequeño caracol el cual se llamaba Turbo en el suelo.

Doreen: Esto será pan comido.

La chica peli naranja se acercó para tomar al caracol en sus manos, pero en un parpadeo el molusco ya no estaba, en su lugar había un rastro de neón azul que la guiaba hacia la cabeza de manzana.

Manzana: Amigos, creo que este caracol es veloz.

Lisa: Esos son disparates, los caracoles no pueden avanzar más que 14 milímetros por segundo, de seguro fue una alucinación o una especie de treta.

Turbo se ofendió por los comentarios de la niña con lentes así que corrió y dio una vueltas alrededor de Lisa haciendo que esta se tropiece.

Lisa: ¡Por el cumpleaños de Sir Isaac Newton, ese caracol es veloz!

Lana: ¡Lo quiero!

Lola: ¡Yo lo quiero!

Aizawa: ¿Qué están esperando?- dijo desde una cabina detrás del campo de entrenamiento, entonces presionó un botón que encendía una bocina haciendo que sus estudiantes se muevan.

Lynn: ¡Ven aquí caracol!

Turbo se movían por toda la pista de entrenamiento y se divertía burlando a los reclutas, se paró de nuevo en la cabeza de Manzana.

Manzana: ¡Está en mi cabeza! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Cebollín: Ah...- Cebollín salta encima de Manzana quedando ambos derribados.

Posteriormente Kamala y Doreen saltan sobre el caracol quedando una encima de la otra.

Lisa: ¡Atraparé a ese caracol para estudiarlo a fondo!- Lisa emitía una sonrisa perturbadora.

Entonces fue como para el caracol, lo que sería un entrenamiento para novatos, se convirtió en una carrera por escapar de los locos reclutas.

Lola y Lana: ¡ES MÍO!

El salto de las gemelas estuvo bastante cerca a atrapar al caracol, entonces el caracol vio que una compuerta pequeña se abrió, fue su boleto de salida, terminando la prueba.

Lola: ¡Lo hubiera atrapado si no te hubieras entrometido!

Lana: ¡Tú te metiste en mi camino!

Ambas hermanas saltaron una encima de la otra peleando.

Miles: ¿Ellas siempre son así?

Lincoln: No tienes idea.

* * *

Fue una dura semana y los reclutas no habían completado una sola prueba, Aizawa se comenzaba a frustrar, hasta que vio que los reclutas estaban mejorando. En el entrenamiento de agilidad, cuando Cebollín cayó debido a uno de los proyectiles que aterrizó en su pierna. Doreen le extendió su vara para que se levante, entonces comenzaron a trabajar cada vez más en equipo.

En el entrenamiento de evasión, todos han podido esquivar de manera magistral los proyectiles. Aizawa comenzó a emitir una sonrisa que pareciera aterradoramente graciosa.

En el entrenamiento de movilidad, todos podían saltar sobre los palos evitando el agua. Doreen se movía aterrizando de manos y pies sobre los bastones.

En el entrenamiento de velocidad, Manzana sirvió de cebo pareciendo un tomate en el cual Turbo se posó y fue atrapado por Cebollín.

Y en el entrenamiento de fuerza vio como sus pupilos podían mover cada vez más los cubos, llegando a la mitad de la sala. Así mismo lograron lanzar al saco de boxeo a una gran fuerza y velocidad.

El auge del entrenamiento comenzó cuando Lincoln comenzó a mover su cubo de concreto aumentando la velocidad, en eso logró levantar el cubo, logrando girarlo y llegar más rápido a la meta, sus hermanas y compañeros se emocionaron por ver a su compañero llegar a la meta, entonces se sentó a descansar sobre su cubo, mientras le victoreaban, Aizawa sonrió orgulloso.

* * *

Aizawa: Bien reclutas, al haber visto sus progresos estás últimas semanas, es hora de ver su desempeño con sus poderes- Todos los reclutas sonrieron emocionados- Todos van a demostrar que tan diestros son usándolos en batalla, así mismo como usan la astucia para derrotar a sus adversarios.

El maestro salió del salón de entrenamiento, y se colocó tras una consola, presionó una serie de botones, y del domo que era el salón emergieron distintos tipos de robots de combate, eran docenas de ellos y todos apuntaban a los reclutas.

Aizawa: El combate empieza en 3... 2... 1... Ahora.

Los robots alistaron sus cañones y dispararon a discreción, KO comenzó a correr hacia uno de ellos y de su puño emergió un brillo abrasador celeste, con este expulsó un puño de fuego destrozando al robot en millones de pedazitos.

Steven de su ombligo (en el cual había un diamante rosado) emergió un escudo de luz rosado, y con este comenzó a cortar a varios robots, saltó sobre robots pequeños hasta llegar a uno más grande, se cubrió de una esfera rosada y cubriéndola de picos atravesó al robot.

Doreen: Doble K, impúlsame.

Kamala hizo crecer su mano del tamaño de una mesa grande y con esta hizo de catapulta para Doreen haciendo que ella aterrice sobre la cabeza de un robot, entonces con su fuerza le arrancó la cabeza.

Kamala: ¡Bien hecho CA!

Pero los robots siguieron atacando a la morena, ella hizo graciosa huida, es super efectiva.

Manzana: ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

Cebollín: Haz esa cosa con tu rama.

Manzana: Claro, claro.

Manzana hizo un esfuerzo canalizando su rama sobre su cabeza, entonces esta comenzó a crecer del tamaño de un árbol y obtuvo la forma de una mano, con ella aplastó a un robot.

Manzana: Lo hice, lo hice.

Cebollín: Me toca a mí.

Entonces la cebolla humana comenzó a hacer crecer sus brazos y con ellos formó lianas que amarraron a varios robots pequeños, y con la rama de manzana los hicieron papilla.

M y C: Somos el equipo perfecto- ambos chocaron sus dedos formando un triángulo.

Kamala siguió huyendo de los robots, y esta estiró sus piernas para correr más rápido, entonces el robot se detuvo y fue jalado por una red que lo chocó con otro robot, Kamala respiró tranquila.

Kamala: Gracias Miles.

Kiles: No hay de qué.

El afroamericano saltó dando piruetas sobre los robots, trepando tras sus espaldas y esquivando sus golpes haciendo que se golpeen entre ellos. Una horda de robots estaban preparados para atacar a Miles por sus espaldas hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a dispararlos a traición, Lisa emergió de la cabeza de este y manejándolo cual juguete siguió atacando a los más grandes.

Luna usaba su voz para generar ondas vibratorias que destruían a los robots, Lynn le quitó el brazo a uno y lo apaleó como si jugara baseball, su hermana Luna lo atrapó y jugaron a la pelota con él.

Entonces un niño de pelo blanco voló sobre Steven y disparó a un robot con sus rayos lásers de sus manos, entonces Lincoln caminó hacia Steven con una enorme explosión detrás y él no volteaba a ver.

Lincoln: No me he presentado... Soy Lincoln.

Steven: Soy Steven- pero ustedes ya lo sabían.

Kamala estaba esquivando a los robots, y logró atrapar a unos con sus manos gigantes y los hizo bolita, y pateó esa bolita hacia los robots gigantes, entonces vio a las chicas Loud y se emocionó al ver como peleaban. La mayor, Lori, con su poder de electricidad se transformaba en una partícula de electricidad que se metía en los robots y hacía cortocircuito. Leni, la segunda mayor, usaba unas prendas para atacar utilizándolas como patas de araña y para amarrar a los robots y estrellarlos contra el suelo.

Leni: Perdón robots.

Luan: Leni, los robots no sienten tienen corazón de metal ja, ja, ja.

Uno de los robots destruidos derramó una lágrima de aceite.

Las gemelas Lola y Lana, peleaban juntas y no la una contra la otra, Lola generaba portales con apariencia de espejos en los cuales se metía Lana como si fuera topo y golpea a los robots desde distintos ángulos. Luan sacaba dos mazos pequeños y ella los hacía grandes con los cuales golpeaba a los robots sin compasión, entonces uno de los grandes trató de aplastarla pero su pie fue detenido por las manos gigantes de Kamala.

Luan: Gracias por darme una mano ja, ja, ja.

La última hermana quien ha quedado callada todo este tiempo, estaba en las sombras asechando a sus enemigos, y con su poder de controlar las sombras, creó una garra negra y atacó a una gran cantidad de robots. Lynn seguía corriendo con su super velocidad y en eso se juntó con KO.

Lynn: Oye, no peleas nada mal.

KO: Gracias, tú tampoco.

Lynn: ¿Te gustaría una competencia?

KO: Está bien, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Lynn: Así se habla, quien derrote a más robots gana.

La habitación se llenó de luces y chispas debido a las habilidades que desprendían, Aizawa vio suficiente y decidió que ya estaban listos. Entonces la prueba terminó.

* * *

Aizawa los juntó a todos y comenzó a explicar.

Aizawa: No mentiré, estoy orgulloso, tanto que emitiría una sonrisa-Los reclutas vieron expectantes esa reacción... pero la mirada de Aizawa no cambió- Por ahora, ya están listos para conocer a fondo las instalaciones de UA, síganme y recorreremos los distintos niveles de la instalación.

Altavoz: Maestro Aizawa, se le solicita en el nivel 10.

Aizawa: Alguien más les dará el recorrido. Nos veremos en otra ocasión- los reclutas se despidieron a su modo del maestro- Por cierto, bienvenidos a Ultimate Alliance.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 3, ahora que conocimos a nuestros reclutas y demostrar que no tengo "favoritismo" por los Louds xD, es hora de continuar explorando la asociación de UA, en el siguiente capítulo. Exploraremos como se compone, quiero establecer en principio que esta es una asociación que está en constante cambio y que es probable de que haga ciertas modificaciones en el futuro. ¿Están emocionados por conocer la asociación? Yo sí, porque aun no lo concreto del todo XD. En fin ¿Qué les pareció el entrenamiento? Está bien si escuchan "Hombres de acción" de Mulán mientras leen... yo lo hacía. ¿Les gustaron las interacciones? ¿Descabellado que personajes que no tenían poderes ahora tienen poderes? Manzana y Cebollín me salieron de improvisto, pero los Loud tienen su propio fic donde se profundiza en eso, se llama "The Louders" y está disponible para su lectura. Siguiendo con UA, cada recluta deberá tomar su propio rumbo por las diferentes facultades que tiene esta asociación de héroes, y me gustó usar a Aizawa y su sonrisa tallada por los ángeles xD. **

**Le doy un saludo a marati2011 por su apoyo y review. Los leo en la próxima, no olviden dejar sus sugerencias y opiniones. Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima, muchas bendiciones, cumplan muy misteriosos la misión, y adiós.**

**Manzana y Cebollín son de Cartoon Network**

**Kamala y Doreen son de Disney, Marvel, Secret Warriors.**

**KO, es de OK KO de CN.**

**Steven, es de Steven Universe de CN.**

**Turbo es de Dreamworks.**

**Miles Morales es de Sony, Into de Spider Verse.**

**PD: Sean tan veloz como torrente, con la fuerza de un gran tifón, y violentos como un fuego ardiente.**

**Att: Might**

* * *

Aizawa volvió rápido al lugar donde se reúnen los más altos para discutir asuntos importantes.

Bruce: ¿Cómo van los reclutas?

Aizawa: Están listos para conocer las facultades de la asociación, ¿Para qué me llamaron?

Bruce: Los Warframes me entregaron estos.

El maestro vio las tres fichas, en ellos están los monstruos que atacaron el mundo de los Louds.

Aizawa: ¿Otros infectados?

Bruce: No estoy seguro, esperaremos al hechicero para interrogar a uno.

Aizawa: ¿Cuál de los tres?

Bruce le mostró la imagen del monstruo, un chico de cabello castaño, ojos amarillos y pupilas de gato.

Bruce: Los demás están por venir.


	4. Chapter 4

**La estación central**

**...**

* * *

Fue un buen entrenamiento, los cadetes estaban descansando cerca de la sala de entrenamientos, recordando que Lynn y KO tuvieron una competencia los cadetes se dirigieron a la consola donde se preparan las condiciones del entrenamiento, ahí había un registro de la cantidad de robots que habían destruido, entonces Lisa presionó unos comandos y salió el resultado.

**Leni: 9**

**Lori: 10**

**Lisa: 10**

**Lana: 10**

**Lola: 11**

**Luna: 12**

**Luan: 13**

**Lucy: 14**

**Lincoln: 15**

**Steven: 17**

**Kamala: 28**

**Doreen: 29**

**Miles: 30**

**Lynn: 37**

**KO: 37**

**Manzana:48**

**Cebollín: 48**

TODOS: ¡¿QUEEE?!

Todos los cadetes se sorprendieron por el resultado de los que parecían los más inofensivos del grupo, incluso los dos comestibles se sorprendieron, entonces recordaron cuando estaban peleando, recordaban que el par de amigos estaba huyendo despavorido de los robots y mientras cerraban los ojos y gritaban inconscientemente usaban sus poderes para aniquilar a muchos robots.

Lincoln: Vaya, felicidades.

Lynn: Si lo hicieron muy bien.

KO: Felicidades por ganar.

Manzana: Wow, y ni siquiera sabía que estaba compitiendo.

Entonces los reclutas estaban charlando sobre sus habilidades, cuando de pronto una mujer de tez oscura, cabello recogido en dos bolitas a los laterales de su cabeza, cabello rizado, y con un vestido blanco elegante.

-Buenos días reclutas, mi nombre es Shuri y seré su guía por las instalaciones de UA.

La chica parecía muy agradable con una personalidad viva, así que los cadetes la siguieron hasta una plataforma blanca saliendo de la sala de entrenamientos. Al pararse sobre esta la plataforma comenzó a rodear con una esfera transparente a los 17 reclutas.

Shuri: Bien comencemos.

Lisa: Disculpe pero quería preguntarle exactamente como se compone esta base que llaman UA.

Shuri: Excelente pregunta- la africana abrió su mano y de su palma surgió un holograma de una esfera marcando distintas áreas de esta- Ahora están en el nivel 4, en el salón de entrenamiento para reclutas recién ingresados, en total la base se compone de 10 niveles, y constantemente cada uno está en constante cambio pues hay mucha gente operando en UA.

KO: ¿Hay conocidos nuestros aquí?

Shuri: Es bastante probable, pero tienen que saber que son de mundos diferentes por lo que está la posibilidad de no conocerlos.

KO: Oh...

Shuri: No se preocupen, en UA conocerán muchas personas de variadas distinciones, hay animales antropomórficos, super héroes, criaturas mágicas, androides con inteligencia humana, realmente pueden encontrar de todo.

Doreen: ¿Y cómo son estos lugares?

Steven: Se ve que son majestuosos.

Shuri: Dejaré que el recorrido hablé por sí solo- dijo la guía con una sonrisa de emoción.

Entonces poniendo en marcha la esfera los reclutas junto con su guía se movieron a una velocidad super sónica, para salir de la sala de entrenamientos la nave tomó rumbo por un túnel que hacía ver destellos de líneas azules hechas de luz, era un espectáculo de luces increíble.

* * *

Una celda de contención, en esta celda estaba colocándose una ficha en el interior, Bruce Wayne, super héroe, detective, dirigía la operación para buscar la causa de una serie de eventos sobrenaturales que invadían distintos mundos, junto a él, el profesor Aizawa, y conteniendo de magia protectora el Hechicero, un pequeño roedor con un sombrero puntiagudo azul con estrellas decorándolo, el hechicero utilizaba su magia para contener al prisionero que estaban a punto de interrogar.

Atrás de ellos estaban otros líderes de distintos mundos, conformando una comisión para dirigir toda la base, eran los mas altos rangos.

Bruce: Libérenlo.

Unas chispas emanaban de la ficha dentro de la celda, entonces unos rayos transportaron a un ser dentro de la celda, estaba de rodillas con la mirada al suelo, lentamente levantó la mirada viendo frente una pantalla que mostraba a los mas altos, el ser adolescente de cabello castaño, con ojos amarillos y pupilas negras de gato, desprendió una sonrisa siniestra, saltó grotescamente a la pantalla, pero no ocurrió nada, la magia del hechicero neutralizaba sus poderes, el ser demoniaco no podía hacer nada más que reír.

?: Jajajajajajaja.

Aizawa: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

?: Nada, es solo que se ven ridículos, un ratón, una momia, y un murciélago, ¿Qué es esto el circo? jajajajaja

Bruce: Fuiste traído para informarnos.

?: Claro, hablaré.

Bruce: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

?: Creo que ya lo saben.

Bruce:...

?: De hecho creo haber visto versiones diferentes de ustedes en mundos que conquisté, mundos que se marchitaron y no me servían.

Bruce: ¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes?

?: Tú eres eh... el detective emo ese, el murciélago justiciero no se que ridiculeces.

Bruce: Responde la pregunta.

?: Tú eres ese maestro que hace de madre sustituta de esos super niños, eras Aguasan? Aizokhan?

Bruce:... regrésenlo... no nos dirá nada.

?: Tú eras un ratón simplón y chistoso, ¿Qué pasó? ¿El murciélago te contagió su melancolía?

-Señor Wayne, ese cautivo se parece a uno de nuestros integrantes- informó uno de los presentes.

Bruce lo vio con detenimiento, y le parecía familiar, el sujeto solo lo vio con sadismo restregando su cara contra la pantalla, Bruce dio la orden de devolver al prisionero a su cautiverio. Entonces unas chispas comenzaron a arrastrar al demonio devuelta a la ficha.

?: Creo que la fiesta iniciará pronto, nos veremos luego, Batsy.

El sujeto desapareció dejando la celda vacía.

Bruce: Llamen al agente DP-29

* * *

Mientras tanto en el nivel 4. La esfera seguía atravesando el túnel, después de varios segundos volvieron a aparecer en una zona amplia, pero no solo amplia, los 17 cadetes estaban cautivados por la majestuosidad de la vista, no parecía una base secreta llena de agentes secretos, era más como una civilización, una utopía.

Primero vieron una ciudad que tenía tintes futuristas, habían varios edificios a lo largo de la trayectoria, la esfera comenzó a flotar lejos de la superficie, los chicos se acercaban al cristal para ver más de cerca, vieron unas naves idénticas pero de diferentes colores transitando como una autopista en el aire.

Lisa dejó sus escepticismos a la basura cuando vio esa utopía, alzó la vista y vio un grupo de robots volando cerca de los vehículos aéreos. Uno de ellos, un robot con apariencia femenina con colitas celestes vio a la esfera y saludó con amabilidad.

Después de ver esa ciudad la esfera se dirigió aun mas arriba atravesando otro túnel, ahora vieron una ciudad que parecía tropical, tenía pintas forestales, y edificios ondulados, Lana vio atentamente, y parecía ver animales caminando como humanos, eran animales viviendo como personas, ella se entusiasmó con querer visitar esa zona.

Luego la esfera subió de nivel, y se encontraron con estructuras gigantes, y de hecho eran resididas por gigantes, criaturas colosales que caminaban como si estuvieran en su propia hogar, la esfera pasó cerca del ojo de uno, era una mujer con cabello blanco y unas vestimentas grises, las chicas Loud molestaron a su hermano por ver a un gigante albino. La esfera fue a otra zona, y en ella había un túnel que se dirigía a otro nivel, pero esta vez la nave ascendió con lentitud para que los cadetes pudieran ver por el cristal, habían en esos túneles pequeñas compuertas y ventanas que mostraban una sociedad de gente pequeña en contraste a los gigantes que vieron, Steven vio a uno de ellos, era una criatura de piel azul con sombrero blanco, le pareció adorable.

Shuri activó unos comandos y la nave atravesó otro nivel, pero en este todo estaba cubierto de agua, era como visitar un gigantesco acuario, o directamente sumergirse sobre el mar, ahí vieron una civilización marina, habían edificaciones y rutas transitadas por criaturas marinas, como sirenas, tritones, y enormes peces, los reclutas pudieron ver a lo lejos un hombre con una armadura dorada y un tridente en sus manos, dirigiendo a un grupo de personas mitad pez. Las chicas también vieron como unos peces payasos nadaban cerca de ellos, una de las chicas topó el cristal como intentar tocar uno.

Shuri: Les sugiero que se sujeten las cabezas- dijo la guía divertida.

La nave emprendió velocidad y salió de la zona acuática para ir al siguiente nivel.

Tomando un túnel que se abrió de una compuerta circular, el agua se había filtrado y el túnel los dirigió a una luz brillante que luego se disipó, entonces los cadetes vieron el pináculo de la instalación, La Estación Central.

Era como una plaza, con suelos de un metal blanco pulido, edificaciones grandes y pequeñas, lugares donde los seres de la zona marina podían adaptarse para caminar por el suelo firme, animales caminando junto a personas, hombres y mujeres sobrevolando lo que parecía una simulación de cielo. Habían aves sobre naves espaciales, insectos sobre cabinas transitando el espacio, gigantes caminando sobre sus rutas designadas, y seres que en sus mundos ya habían sido extinguidos, de verdad era la estación gran central, un lugar donde cada habitante de la base podía transitar, visitar lugares, entrenar sus habilidades, o simplemente pasar un buen rato.

Todos: Wow.

Shuri: Sí, es lo que dicen todos al principio, síganme que el recorrido aun no acaba.

La guía salió de la plataforma y fue seguida por los cadetes, ellos estaban maravillados por los grupos que pasaban por esa plaza.

KO: Wow, ¿Alguna vez creyeron que verían esto en sus vidas?

Lincoln: Ni en mis más alocadas fantasías.

Miles: Esto es grandioso, jamás había visto algo así.

Lola: ¡Lana mira! ¡Princesas! ¡Princesas de verdad!

Un grupo de mujeres con vestidos de colores pasaban conversando entre ellas, usando tiaras, una de ellas tenía una estrella a su lado flotando.

Lisa: Fascinante, aquí también hay criaturas de diferentes eras.

La genio apreció a varios dinosaurios paseando cerca conviviendo con algunos humanos, y también animales de las eras glaciales. Los asombrados cadetes seguían caminando, Lana se quedó atrás de ellos perdida en la vista del lugar, atónita por la variedad de criaturas que veía, ogros, dragones, robots, monstruos gigantes, absolutamente todo le maravillaba, en eso ella se topa con un hombre alto hecho de madera, el hombre árbol le ve con ternura, se arrodilla ante ella, y de su mano brota una flor, él se la entrega y sin decir nada el hombre árbol sigue su camino.

Shuri: Miren esto.

Los cadetes se pararon alrededor de una plataforma circular dorada, con un círculo blanco en el centro y diferentes círculos pequeños rodéandolo, Shuri se para frente a una tableta en la cual activa unos comandos.

Shuri: Es la base de Ultimate Alliance.

Todos: WOOOOW...

Shuri: Como todos pueden observar hay 10 diferentes niveles que contienen diferentes zonas para la adaptación de cada individuo, como ya vimos las zonas marinas, el espacio para gigantes, los niveles de gente diminuta, y niveles diseñados para los animales, robots y criaturas mágicas. En cada nivel están distribuidos un número considerado de instalaciones de necesidad básica, como secciones de alimento, salud, descanso, recreación, y entrenamiento. UA también se compone de diferentes facciones dedicadas a la tecnología, combate, espionaje, protección y facultades dedicadas a la creatividad. También tenemos la sección de libros, o la mega biblioteca.

Steven: Wow, es una biblioteca gigante- dijo el niño con sus ojos tomando la forma de estrellas.

Shuri: Así es, ahí van registros de diferentes mundos y sus historias, ahí hay un sistema para clasificar cada libro para futuras investigaciones, o para entretenerse, funcionan como historias como fábulas también.

Steven: Wow.

Lynn: Creo que decimos Wow demasiado.

Shuri: Por ahora lo dejaremos en esto, cada uno párese sobre un transportador.

Los cadetes se pararon sobre esos círculos azules alrededor del mapa de UA, Shuri tomó su tableta y con ella programó la ubicación a la que se iban a dirigir.

Una vez transportados, los cadetes y la guía terminaron en una de las secciones más impresionantes de la base.

Shuri: Contemplen.

Lynn: Está bien, pueden volver a decirlo.

Todos: ¡WOOOOOOOWWWW!

Shuri: Los puertos de transposición.

Los cadetes estaban parados sobre una plataforma que les permitían la vista de los sistemas de transposición de las naves de UA. Habían tanto gigantes helicarriers, como pequeños jets de combate, y constantemente se veían a diversas naves despegar a un vórtice por las autopistas de despegue, o saliendo de estos con varios héroes saliendo de estas. Eran como un escuadrón de combate, pero con super personas.

Cebollín: Manzana mira.

Manzana: Wow, globos interdimensionales.

Shuri: Aquí es donde diversos equipos se preparan para misiones más grandes, como el rescate a su mundo Louds.

KO: Señorita, ¿Qué es eso allá arriba?

Todos vieron a diversos equipos de construcción trabajando unos pisos arriba de donde estaban ellos, parecían pequeños ingenieros trabajando en una nueva sección.

Shuri: Los ingenieros, encargados de la remodelación en todas las áreas de UA, ellos construyeron la base, su colaboración y trabajo en equipo forjó lo que conocen como UA, mentes talentosas de diferentes dimensiones unidas para formar esta gran base. Hay algo que deben saber, cuando empiecen a realizar misiones, es importante que nunca revelen la existencia de UA en ningún universo a menos que crean que alguien debe formar parte del equipo, pero si no es así deberán mantener el total secreto.

Leni: ¿Por qué?

Lisa: Supongo que hay seres peligrosos en diferentes mundos, y si supieran la existencia de este lugar entonces pondría en riesgo la seguridad de toda la base, y por eso quieren mantener su identidad en secreto.

Shuri: Eso es correcto, eres muy lista jovencita.

Lisa: Gracias.

La pequeña genio acomodó sus lentes en señal de orgullo, Shuri escoltó a los cadetes de vuelta a la estación central.

Shuri: En todo UA hay diferentes grupos y lugares muy interesantes de visitar, y pueden tener acceso a muchos de ellos mediante estos.

Shuri les entregó a cada cadete una especie de reloj que contenía un botón celeste brillante.

Shuri: Con estos aparatos pueden transportarse a diferentes áreas de la base, también pueden comunicarse con otros miembros, y en poco tiempo se les habilitarán para que puedan tomar acceso a los puertos de transposición. También tienen muchas otras funciones que los sorprenderán. Ah claro, se me olvidaba, también tenemos dispositivos de traducción multiversal, es decir que todos podrán entender el lenguaje de todos- Asombrados los reclutas se pusieron sus relojes y dispositivos de traducción- Por ahora la guía terminó y son libres de explorar distintos rincones de la base, podrán volver a reunirse en la plaza de alimentos en cuatros horas.

Todos: Gracias señorita... Un gusto conocerla... Cuídese.

Shuri: Lisa, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la división de inteligencia y tecnología?

Lisa: No tiene que preguntarmelo dos veces.

Lisa junto con Shuri tomaron una transportador y con él se transportaron saliendo de la vista de todos. Los cadetes se colocaron nuevamente en las plataformas de transposición viendo en su mapa holográfico las secciones que quieren visitar.

Lori: Muy bien amigos, nos veremos en esta sección en cuatro horas, ¿A dónde irán ahora?

Steven: Sé a dónde iré ahora- Steven marcó su ruta en el mapa yendo a la biblioteca.

Lucy: Yo te acompaño.

Luan: Miren, podemos escribir alguna referencia para buscar.

Leni: Uh, me pregunto si habrá secciones de moda.

Lynn: Leni, dudo mucho que haya uno...

Leni: Lo encontré- Leni activó su transportación- Nos vemos.

Lynn: Wow, me sorprende que haya una sección sobre moda... y que Leni sepa usar estos aparatos.

Doreen: Mira Kamala, aquí dice que los héroes más poderosos trabajan aquí.

Kamala: Genial CA, ¿Veremos a los vengadores?

Doreen: Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Lincoln: Genial, yo también quiero ir.

Lola: Bien si me disculpan voy a ver a las princesas.

Lana: Y yo a esos animales, también quiero ver ogros y dragones.

Luna: Tranquila chica, un paso a la vez.

Luan: Hay incluso secciones de entretenimiento, eso me interesa.

Luna: Me interesa descubrir un multiverso de música nueva, nos vemos bothers.

Lynn: Oye KO, ¿Quieres ir a los campos de batalla.?

KO: No tienes que preguntar, claro que voy.

Miles: Voy a ver si encuentro algunos conocidos.

Cebollín: Manzana ¿Qué estás escribiendo?

Manzana: Comida viviente... mira hay este lugar en donde hay personas como nosotros.

Cebollín: Hay que ir a explorar.

Manzana: (cantando) ¡Explorando!

Cebollín: (igual cantando) ¡Explorando!

Lori: Bien chicos, entonces nos veremos en la plaza de comidas en esta zona, hasta pronto.

Cada uno de los reclutas se separó a su propia ruta para explorar, interesados en los nuevos rincones que hay por descubrir, personas por conocer, y nuevas cosas que aprender.

* * *

**Capítulo entretenido, fue un increíble día y estuve interesado en escribir algo emocionante, claro que sería más genial verlo que leerlo, sin embargo la imaginación es un universo bastante majestuoso, por eso espero que hayan imaginado los niveles que escribí con todo lo que ustedes conocen, y espero que hayan captado las referencias, habrán muchas más, este fic se basa en referencias. Algo que no mencioné es que el nombre Ultimate Alliance, proviene del juego de Marvel en donde puedes jugar con distintos héroes de Marvel en distintas misiones, yo lo jugaba en Facebook pero lo descontinuaron, ahora hay para móviles creo, no me patrocinan solo es un dato curioso xD. De hecho la idea de un mega crossover venía desde hace mucho tiempo antes de que se me ocurriera ponerle ese nombre, en ese entonces me debatía los diferentes nombres que le pondría a esta asociación. Espero que les haya gustado las interacciones de personajes, y que den sus sugerencias para futuros capítulos con los personajes y situaciones que ustedes quieran, el único límite es su imaginación.**

**Un saludo a marati2011 y J0nas Nagera por sus bienvenidos reviews.**

**También a Camaronbrujo y J0nas Nagera por seguir esta historia, y AugustoSpiller, Camaronbrujo y J0nas Nagera por darle a favoritos. Se aprecia un montón.**

**J0nas Nagera: Me alegra que te interesara, mi objetivo en este fic es buscar la manera en que los personajes interactúen de manera orgánica y divertida, y buscar la manera para que no se confundan tanto, por lo que seguiré mejorando en esto, no se preocupen si no tienen sugerencias ya que tengo bastantes arcos en mente, pero nunca está de más unos episodios independientes para unir personajes. Cada vez que aparezca un nuevo personaje pondré de donde proviene para que puedan buscarlo y relacionarse, o no, no es obligatorio. Un saludo.**

**marati2011: Gracias por la review espero te gusten las aventuras.**

**Sin más que decir me despido, pacen un buen día, noche, tarde, semana, y hasta la próxima, muchas bendiciones, adiós.**

**Shuri es de Black Panther de Marvel.**

**Att: Might.**

* * *

Un muchacho de unos 15 años paseaba por la estación central, tenía cabello castaño y una gorra azul con blanco, leía un libro mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, cuando dos agentes lo interceptaron.

-Dipper Pines.

Dipper: Así es ¿Ocurre algo?

-Te llaman desde el comando central, necesitan de tu presencia urgentemente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Entran los héroes**

**...**

* * *

**NA: Debido a petición de la mayoría, dejaré de usar Script, pero si no funciona volveré a usarlo... un saludo :3**

* * *

En un pasillo arribaron tres personas de la plataforma de transposición, Doreen, Kamala y Lincoln. Aquellos tres jóvenes caminaron por el pasillo para ver aquel lugar llamado Planta de transposición, según la guía escrita este era un lugar estratégico para los héroes más poderosos de UA, en conclusión aquellos chicos estaban entusiasmados por conocer héroes poderosos salidos de un cómic o manga, se sentían como un niño en dulcería.

-Oye Lincoln, cuéntame de tu mundo- preguntó Kamala con sus manos detrás de la espalda caminando al lado del peliblanco.

-Bueno es una larga historia, verán mis hermanas y yo un día despertamos sin saber unos poderes colosales, y luego fuimos entrenados por un anciano super sabio, después él falleció desafortunadamente, pero nos dejó un recuerdo suyo, y ahora protegemos nuestro mundo de villanos y criminales.

-Se oye increíble.

-¿Y qué hay del suyo?

-Bueno es una historia interesante- La que respondió fue Doreen- Doble MM (Kamala) y yo entrenábamos para ser heroínas cuando la oportunidad se dio, rescatamos a unos niños con super poderes llamados inhumanos de una raza alienígena que quería utilizarlos como armas, los vencimos y formamos un gran equipo.

-Eso también se oye increíble- respondió Lincoln- ¿Y cómo conocieron UA?

-Unos sujetos extraños nos reclutaron para venir- dijo Doreen- Vieron nuestras habilidades y querían que formemos parte de su equipo.

-¿Y a ustedes?- preguntó Kamala.

-Unos tipos también extraños vinieron a ayudar a mi mundo de una invasión de demonios, vieron nuestras habilidades y nos reclutaron.

-Me alegra, conocerlos fue un gusto- dijo Kamala.

-Igualmente- respondió Lincoln.

Los tres nuevos amigos caminaron por el pasillo de la instalación viendo a varios trabajadores ir de un lugar a otro, cargando distintas cosas que en una ciudad pueden etiquetarse como peligro colosal, sin embargo poca importancia le dieron al asunto y siguieron con su camino buscando la planta de transposición.

-¿Así que ustedes son los nuevos?

Una voz masculina los llamó desde atrás, las chicas se pusieron rojas por la cara del hombre que parecía esculpida por los ángeles, Lincoln vio esa escena gracioso recordándole a sus hermanas.

-Mi nombre es Light Yagami, y seré su guía por este sector.

El joven, cabello castaño oscuro, con vestimenta formal tenía una actitud agradable y simpática, los tres reclutas lo siguieron bombardeandolo de preguntas. Entonces los cuatro subieron a una plataforma que se desprendió del suelo y los llevó flotando a un piso superior.

-Como ustedes sabrán Ultimate Alliance es una organización que reúne a los mejores talentos de distintos mundos, entre ellos héroes que en sus tierras pueden considerarse los más invencibles. Ustedes pueden caber en esa categoría.

Las risas nerviosas de las chicas desconcertaron a Lincoln.

-La misión principal de UA es mantener a salvo a todas las dimensiones de peligros que pueden amenazar a no solo uno sino a varios multiversos si no es que a todos. Y cuando detectamos una amenaza de ese calibre es necesario planear una estrategia que tenga más del cien por ciento de éxito.

-Disculpe señor Yagami- levantó la mano Lincoln- Esos héroes poderosos ¿dónde se encuentran ahora?

-Ya estamos cerca- Los cuatro atravesaron una puerta corrediza, caminando por un pasillo azul metálico, estaban frente a una ventana panorámica que dejaba ver decenas de puertas interdimensionales- Las puertas abren un agujero de gusano que conduce a los héroes a un punto específico de un mundo, para una mejor planeación y ejecución los héroes son preparados desde antes para seguir el plan y exterminar la amenaza por completo.

Desde la vista panorámica que podía mostrar un pasadizo en el cual al frente habían varios anillos de tres metros de radio y unas tablas para activar las coordenadas de transposición. Los tres cadetes vieron a una entrada que se abría, de ella emergía una luz deslumbrante y unas siluetas comenzaron a aparecer dirigiéndose a los anillos.

Los tres reclutas comenzaron a verlos, eran los héroes, caminaban en formación con un héroe musculoso rubio con dos puntas en su frente formando una V en el centro, a sus lados habían héroes de todas las formas y colores que alguien se podría imaginar. Los reclutas vieron como ellos se alistaban.

-Wow, son grandiosos- dijo uno de los asistentes de la planta, un chico con máscara y capa púrpura junto a un niño castaño con un traje anaranjado martillando un objeto.

Los héroes se alistan en fila colocándose frente a los portales.

El héroe que vestía de azul blanco y rojo con las puntas rubias en V levantaba unas pesas.

Uno con cabello en puntas, y traje naranja y azul, comenzó a emanar brillo de su cuerpo transformando su cabello de negro, a rubio, a azul.

Una mujer vestida de rojo y azul también emanaba brillo y de sus puños disparó unos rayos poderosos contra unas tablas.

Una bolita rosada tenía unos bocadillos frente que devoró de un sorbo.

Un hombre albino con chaqueta roja agitaba su espada por el aire.

Un hombre con traje azul y armadura blanca cubriendo solo el pecho también emanaba un brillo azul del cuerpo destruyendo bloques de concreto con una mano.

Una mujer con una armadura que cubrían su torso y pecho de color rojo y azul saltaba con una soga que emanaba un brillo dorado.

Después del calentamiento previo una criatura roja se puso en posición bajo una pantalla que indicaba la dimensión y puntos en los que los portales se abrirían, comenzó a contar en reversa.

-Oye, suerte compañero- dijo el hombre del copete en forma de V a uno de sus compañeros.

-No la necesito- respondió altanero el compañero, el de la armadura blanca cubriendo el pecho.

-Listos en 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...- La criatura roja encendió los portales y en un parpadeo los héroes entraron.

Los tres reclutas pudieron ver en una pantalla como los héroes peleaban por un mundo que no era el suyo pero que de todas formas se arriesgaban a protegerlo de la amenaza que los habitantes no pueden hacer frente, eso es, lo que Lincoln pensaba, un verdadero héroe.

Después de la exhibición del puerto de estrategias Yagami los escoltaba fuera para que los héroes siguieran con su trabajo.

-Muy bien, cómo ustedes quizás ya saben en UA hay diferentes equipos y ustedes pueden presentarse para ser parte de ellos, activen sus relojes y busquen en la sección de equipos y podrán ver la gran variedad de agrupaciones- explicó Light a los entusiastas jóvenes.

-Mira Kamala los "Secret Warriors", ¿Crees que estén nuestros amigos?- dijo Doreen.

-Espero que sí, hay que ir a ver.

-Estoy de acuerdo, gracias por el recorrido señor Yagami.

-Fue un placer señorita- dijo amablemente Light haciendo que las dos chicas suspiraran.

-Adiós Lincoln nos vemos después- dijo Kamala revolviendo el cabello del peliblanco.

-Adiós chicas- se despidió Lincoln volteando a ver a Light- Disculpe señor Yagami ¿Podemos crear nuestros propios equipos?

-Por supuesto que pueden, solo tienes que presentar una solicitud a la comisión para que la aprueben y presentar a los miembros.

-Gracias de verdad.

Lincoln se retiró, tenía planeado visitar los distintos equipos para aprender de ellos y así formar uno con sus hermanas, las llamaría igual que en su tira cómica, Full House Gang, y se ilusionó pensando en que podría gustarles. Light por su parte se sentía orgulloso de ver a unos reclutas tan entusiasmados de participar en la organización, esperando que puedan soportar los duros desafíos que vendrán en el futuro, y que comprendan que no todo va a ser color de rosas. El castaño se retiró yendo a la sala central de estrategias.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la base Lynn junto con KO se pusieron a explorar las áreas de entrenamiento, encontraron este lugar que estaba siendo ocupado por un grupo de animales antropomórficos quienes estaban esquivando ciertos obstáculos, unos aros con picos, anillos de fuego, monigotes movibles, entre otros. Lynn y KO pasaron un rato observándolos para luego seguir por las salas de entrenamiento, habían muchas y de gran variedad con distintos retos, como destruir dianas de tiro al blanco, cuartos que manipulan la gravedad, y muchos más.

Por ahora Lynn y KO se encontraban en una arena vacía, amplia como un estadio de fútbol, entonces Lynn fue a los comandos para activar la secuencia de entrenamiento intensivo.

-Bien KO el que derrote más robots gana- retó la deportista.

-Está bien, voy a estirarme un poco.

Los robots que aparecieron eran grandes y temibles, eran colosales máquinas de un color púrpura con ojos amarillentos, tan altos como una casa, y eran docenas, entonces Lynn y KO comenzaron su reto y cada uno mostró sus habilidades contra los robots.

* * *

Lincoln estaba emocionado se colocó frente a la planta de transposición viendo a los héroes, en eso uno que utilizaba un traje rojo con un símbolo de trueno en el pecho se acercó de una manera amigable.

-Hola pequeño ¿Eres nuevo verdad?

-Sí, señor- dijo Lincoln todo nervioso.

-No seas tímido, soy Wally West, conocido como Flash, ¿Estás buscando algún equipo al cual unirte?

-B-Bueno yo estoy conociendo los equipos.

-Si me permites sugerirte algo, el mejor equipo en el que he trabajado es la Justice League.

En eso un hombre musculoso de cabello rubio largo interrumpe, tenía un casco plateado con alas una armadura negra y capa roja, sostenía un martillo y de este echaba chispas, le tocó el hombro a Wally y mofó- Eso piensas tú- dijo el imponente rubio- Los Vengadores es el mejor equipo.

-Ja, claro Thor, tú mira y decide cuál equipo te parece el mejor- Wally ve que Thor se fue y le susurra a Lincoln- JL lo es- entonces se retira.

Lincoln quedó pasmado por haber hablado con héroes de verdad, aquello que solo había hecho en sueños, siguió con su recorrido, conociendo toda clase de equipos y aprendiendo de ellos planeando formar su propio equipo con sus hermanas.

Después de varios recorridos Lincoln comenzaba a notarse agotado, en definitiva era un lugar bastante grande. Mientras caminaba sintió que una voz le hablaba en su mente y le guiaba a una dirección, curioso por lo que podría ser siguió esa voz lo que le llevó a una oficina que tenía la puerta con un grabado metálico con una X. Esta se abrió y pudo ver a un hombre de mediana edad sentado en una silla de ruedas calvo y con un terno negro.

-Bienvenido Lincoln, soy el profesor Charles Xavier, me dicen el profesor X.

-Mucho gusto señor.

-Ven acompáñame.

* * *

Lynn y KO habían terminado con su entrenamiento, pero aun tenían muchas energías por descargar.

-Wow, yo gané, Lynn lunática la vencedora- celebró Lynn.

-Uf, felicidades Lynn, me ganaste por un punto.

-Bien ¿Te parece dos de tres?- dijo ella programando la arena- Dime, ¿Te gusta algún deporte?

-¿Deporte? Creo que nunca había visto uno, creo que solo el combatir.

-¿No has practicado algún deporte?

-Bueno mi mamá me enseñaba sus artes marciales, pero aparte de eso, no conozco algo más.

-Bien, estás con la chica indicada.

Del techo comenzaron a caer todo tipo de artículos deportivos.

-Comencemos con algo simple, un partido de baseball.

* * *

-¿Por qué me llamó profesor?- preguntó Lincoln.

-Es mi responsabilidad guiar a los jóvenes reclutas que poseen poderes extraordinarios, en mi mundo los llamábamos mutantes, pero existen todo tipo de nombres en los meta-versos.

-Mis hermanas y yo alguna vez tuvimos un mentor que nos enseñó a usar nuestros poderes, gracias a él somos lo que somos ahora- decía Lincoln orgulloso y nostálgico.

-Eso no lo dudo, pero quisiera ver tus poderes mas a fondo.

El profesor había guiado a Lincoln a una sala de entrenamiento, con un fondo azul con líneas blancas.

Lincoln se dispuso a demostrar de lo que estaba hecho, que era básicamente luz, con esta incrementó su energía y comenzó a desplegarse como un cometa sobrevolando todo el espacio y dio varias vueltas en unos segundos para descender como un cohete frente al profesor.

-Muy impresionante.

-Gracias- dijo Lincoln.

-Si me lo permites, voy a explorar en tu mente el tipo de energía que tienes.

-Está bien- dijo Lincoln un poco desconfiado.

-No te preocupes, no invadiré tu privacidad.

Así Charles tocó la frente de Lincoln y toda su historia como la de sus hermanas la pudo conocer, se adentró al subconsciente de Lincoln y dentro de su cabeza Lincoln pudo ver al hombre de pie.

* * *

-¿Listo KO?

-Eso creo.

KO tenía un casco de plástico rojo y un bate de metal en sus manos, Lynn le indicó cómo debía sostenerlo y ella haciendo de Pitcher lanzó la pelota hacia él, pero con el chico fallando.

-Ese es el primer Strike.

-Cielos, esto es más difícil de lo que creía.

-Dale tiempo, aprenderás muy pronto a dominarlo.

Lynn hizo la pelota regresar a su mano y nuevamente la disparó. Esta vez KO si le dio.

-Y ese es un hit.

-Vaya si que estoy aprendiendo.

-Hora de aumentar el nivel.

-¿Aumentar qué?

KO no supo de donde sacó tantas pelotas Lynn pero la chica como un remolino comenzó a lanzarlas cayendo como lluvia al chico marcial.

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Lincoln viendo el espacio blanco.

-Estamos en tu subconsciente, he visto de tantas maneras abstractas pero esta está bastante tranquila.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

-Intentamos ver el origen de tus poderes.

-Que bien, yo siempre quise saberlos.

Charles juntó con Lincoln exploraron el espacio mental buscando el origen de toda esa energía lumínica.

-Aquí está.

Era como una esfera de luz que emanaba un aura cálida que se conectaba con el resto del sistema nervioso de Lincoln así mismo pasando por todo su cuerpo dotándole de todo tipo de fuerza y agilidad.

-¿Es este?

-Así es, el núcleo de tus poderes. Esto es parte de ti.

-Asombroso- Lincoln se acercó para tocar esa esfera lumínica.

Charles los transportó de vuelta al mundo material, entonces Lincoln sintió como si desbloqueara un nuevo poder en un video juego.

-Lincoln, quiero que concentres tu mirada en ese pequeño objetivo al extremo de la arena.

Lincoln intentó ver, pero solo vio un punto borroso blanco.

-Está muy lejos.

-Solo debes concentrarte y tu vista se ampliará.

-De acuerdo- Lincoln respiró hondo y comenzó a fijarse muy detenidamente, sorprendiéndose de que la imagen del tiro al blanco se hacía mas claro.

-Ahora quiero que recuerdes lo que sentiste cuando tocaste la esfera, siente el poder de esa luz y concéntrala en tu vista.

Haciendo caso a las instrucciones del profesor Lincoln hizo algo que no sabía que podía hacer, sacó rayos láser de sus ojos. Sin palabras Lincoln vio que le había llegado al centro del objetivo, el profesor se acercó al peliblanco y con una expresión de orgullo le explicó.

-Lincoln, tus hermanas y tú tienen un gran potencial que aún no conocen, pero aquí en Ultimate Alliance, no solo podrán descubrirlo, sino también controlarlo, y entonces sabrán para lo que están hechos.

* * *

-Este deporte se llama baloncesto- dijo Lynn driblando el balón frente KO.

-¿Y lo que tengo que hacer es solo quitártelo?

-Sí pero hay varias reglas, por ejemplo no puedes dejar de votarlo hasta lanzarlo a la cesta.

-Entiendo, lo voy a intentar.

-Da tu ciento diez por ciento KO.

-Lo intentaré.

El juego de los dos chicos empezó, Lynn corrió con el balón con una velocidad baja para estar pareja con el chico, pero KO aprovechó la lentitud para quitarle el balón a Lynn, Lynn se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba limitarse con KO así que decidió dar su ciento diez por ciento, KO se sentía nervioso pues fue su primer juego de baloncesto, corrió hacia la canasta del otro lado de la arena, pero Lynn comenzaba a alcanzarlo, aumentando la velocidad KO logró escapar de la castaña, pero entonces ella lo sorprendió por la espalda y le quitó el balón.

Después KO intentó quitarle el balón pero vio que Lynn se había multiplicado en como diez copias de ella y parecía que entre ella se paseaba el balón pero en realidad solo veía a KO mientras se pasaba el balón a ella misma. Entonces Lynn metió el balón haciendo canasta y celebrando su victoria.

-Oh sí, parece que gané.

-Wow, Lynn ¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?

-¿Encestar? Bueno fueron buenos años de práctica.

-No, lo de dividirte en varias Lynns.

-¿Dividirme? No me dividí.

-Si lo hiciste, estabas en todas partes y te pasabas el balón a ti misma y eran como diez de ti.

-¿En serio? Wow, es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

* * *

**Bueno un nuevo capítulo listo, y con más referencias, espero les haya gustado, me tomó un tiempo buscar la inspiración y el ritmo para la historia pero creo que ya me estoy orientando, se siente bien utilizar los - que el script, no se en que estaba pensando xD. En fin espero les haya gustado, los Loud son los protagonistas por ahora, pero pronto cambiará, pues tengo muchas ideas. Por cierto, debo aclarar que mi conocimiento sobre mundo anime y manga es muy escaso, limitándome a Death Note, Dragon Ball, One punch man, Boku no Hero, Ore Monogatari, Mob psyco 100, Doraemon, No game no life y Pokemon, y aun me falta Swort Art Online y tampoco es que yo sepa mucho de Pokemon así que si pueden guiarme en personajes que puedan encajar en los arcos que vienen les agradecería mucho. Pienso que debería ver los clásicos como Atack on Titan, y Tokyo Ghoul xD.**

**Ahora a las reviews.**

**cartman6x61: Ultimate Alliance es una organización bastante grande así que puedo asegurar que los Warframe están en alguna parte por ahí haciendo lo suyo, debo aprender su lore para el fic, pero por el momento solo me concentraré en caricaturas por el momento, gracias por tus aportes y puedes dar tus sugerencias para algunos capítulos cuando quieras, un saludo.**

**marati2011: Gracias por el apoyo, igualmente puedes dejar tus sugerencias cuando quieras, un saludo.**

**WOKELAND: Viejo me dan gracia tus reviews, me dices que no use script cuando los capítulos ya están hechos je, bueno como vez te hice caso, y se siente mejor, y en cuanto a contexto, si te refieres a porque existe UA, eso lo mostraré en otra ocasión, y pretendo mejorar, para eso están las reviews para que me digan en que fallo y en que puedo mejorar, espero que dejar el script haya sido un acierto, un saludo.**

**Luis Carlos: Seguí tus consejos y se siente bien, espero haber mejorado como esperabas, mientras que en DEATH BATTLE los personajes se matan, aquí los personajes unen sus fuerzas, yo trataré de estudiar a los personajes mejor y hacerlos mas rotos para un mayor efecto multiversal como a los Louds. Puedes dejar tus sugerencias cuando quieras, un saludo.**

**Hasta aquí me despido, les deseo muchas bendiciones y que duerman bien, hasta la próxima adiós.**

**Light Yagami es de Death Note**

**Wally West/Flash es de DC cómics**

**Thor y Profesor X son de Marvel**

**Att: Might**

* * *

-Buenos días señor Yagami, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Estoy buscando a L, ¿Dónde está?

-Está en una reunión ahora con los Altos Mandos.

-Bien gracias cabo, puede retirarse.


	6. Chapter 6

**La cita de panda**

**...**

* * *

-WOOOO, eso fue asombroso.

-Polar está exhausto, dormiría por una semana.

-Nada de eso hermano, aún tengo mucha energía que soltar.

-Por favor Pardo, tomemos un descanso, debo cargar mi batería.

Tres osos salían de una nave transportadora con mucho ánimo, y como sus nombres lo indican, eran Pardo, Panda y Polar, tres osos que desarrollaron una hermandad, Pardo es el entusiasta, Polar es el hombre de acción y pocas palabras, y Panda, es el chico inseguro y apasionado.

Los tres osos caminaban por los pasillos con tranquilidad.

-Vaya hermanos, no podría dormir aún, hay tanto que hacer.

-Polar tiene antojo de sushi congelado.

-De verdad tengo que cargar mi teléfono, esta aplicación de verdad le agota bastante la batería.

-Debe de haber un lugar en el que la batería se cargue en un segundo.

-Créeme me encantaría ver algo así.

-Bueno, Pan pan irá a cargar su teléfono mientras nosotros nos divertimos un poco más- Pardo abraza a Polar por la espalda.

-Polar quiere recalcar que está cansado.

-Bueno, entonces te acompañaré Pan pan... ¿Panda?

Panda estaba estático como entrado en shock, en su interior Panda podía oír una canción clásica de su mundo, mientras veía a una hermosa chica rubia de camisa celeste y shorts cafés.

_¡Eres un destello! ¡Eres un destello! ¡Bella y gentil! ¡Bella y gentil!_

Panda quedó todo tonto y sonrojado viendo a aquella chica dirigirse cerca de ellos.

-Oye, Panda, ¿Estás bien?

-Ba...ba...

-¿Ba?

-Polar le tomará la temperatura- el oso blanco le puso su mano en la frente del panda.

Pardo volteó a ver a donde se dirigía la vista de su hermano y lo comprendió.

-Ah, ahora lo entiendo. Es aquella chica, vamos a saludarla.

-¡¿Qué?! Esperen no.

-Polar usará sus encantos.

Los dos osos arrastraron al panda directo donde Lori quien veía el complejo con curiosidad, luego volteó a ver a los tres osos y le parecieron lindos.

-Aw, que lindos, se ven tan tiernos.

-Hola, me llamo Pardo, el es mi hermano Polar- Polar alza la mano- Y el mi hermano Panda.

-Eh... si... si.. yo...- intentaba saludar Panda.

-Hola soy Lori Loud, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

-El gusto es nuestro, ¿Y eres nueva por aquí?

-Sí, vine con mis hermanos.

-Genial, ¿Te gustaría un recorrido?

-Claro, estaría genial.

-Bien, a no, espera recordé que tengo un asunto importante justo ahora- miente Pardo dándole un leve codazo a Polar.

-Polar acaba de recordar que tiene una sesión de pesas pesadas en la sala 14.

-Pero mi hermano Panda está libre así que él te ayudará.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Yo?!

-Gracias Panda- dice Lori con una sonrisa tierna.

-Bien nos vemos- se despide Pardo arrastrando a Polar lejos de Panda y Lori.

Panda y Lori se quedaron juntos unos segundos antes de que Lori rompiera el silencio.

-Bien, y ¿a dónde vamos ahora Panda?

-B-Bueno... yo...

* * *

En otro nivel del complejo, un científico cargaba una caja llena de planos para proyectos que ansiaba hacer, logró llegar a su oficina listo para trabajar cuando sonó una llamada.

-SEÑOR FLINT LOCO, SE LE SOLICITA ASISTENCIA EN LA PLAZA DE ALIMENTOS SECCIÓN C-48.

-Ahh- se quejó el científico- Acabo de llegar de otra asistencia alimenticia, tengo más proyectos que solo comida.

El joven científico se dirigió resignado a esa emergencia de alimentos.

* * *

Por otra parte Lisa Loud seguía a Shuri al complejo de inteligencia y tecnología.

-¿Qué tan extenso es esta sección señorita Shuri?

-Más de lo que crees, cubrirían unas 90 hectáreas.

-Ya ansío conocerlo.

En el elevador en el que viajaban Shuri pudo mostrarle a Lisa por un túnel de cristal los diferentes niveles que abarcaban la sección de tecnología y ciencia. Lisa así pudo ver diferentes plataformas conectadas con puentes y elevadores que tomaban los ingenieros y científicos para llevar sus materiales a los distintos laboratorios.

Shuri y Lisa por fin salieron del elevador para proseguir con el recorrido.

Lisa veía durante el trayecto distintos experimentos de ingeniería y química sorprendentes, que de seguro llevaban a años luz de su Tierra. Vio una especie de criatura a la cual le estaban haciendo unos cuantos estudios, la criatura con forma de mariposa parecía divertirse.

Entró a un cuarto en el cual habían distintos cristales que dejaban ver a algunos proyectos, Lisa se asomó por uno de ellos y parecía ver a una hormiga realizando trabajos de ingeniería.

-Fascinante- dijo la prodigio.

-Sabes Lisa, tenemos a muchos jóvenes prodigio como tú.

-Ya lo imagino.

-Algunos son mayores pero es posible de que te agraden.

-Me planteo que los trabajos que realizan en estos complejos son bastante novedosos para distintos universos que deben de estar a miles de años en vías de desarrollo.

-Así es, cada aparato o idea que es conferida está creada para desafiar los límites de lo ya existente, y con ellos podemos ayudar y beneficiar a distintos mundos. Mira parece que aquí están trabajando en un proyecto interesante.

Lisa y Shuri se acercaron a una cabina en el cual un viejo científico trabajaba en unos robots que se podían ver sobre una mesa cilíndrica, el científico golpeaba el control que tenía varias veces para que los robots se activaran.

Una vez los robots se activaron, los cuales tenían un cabello rizado por alguna razón, estos comenzaron a bailar con una coreografía bien ejecutada, sobre ellos se desprendió una bola disco, y comenzó a iluminar la mesa y toda la cabina en sí, al grupo de robots bailarines se unió un hombrecito de piel amarilla, overol azul y unos lentes plateados el cual también comenzó a bailar uniéndose a la coreografía, una vieja canción llamada Boogie Fever.

Lisa veía el proyecto desconcertada y Shuri un poco avergonzada.

* * *

Panda llevaba a Lori por distintas secciones del complejo pero él no podía hablar, estaba muy nervioso, no se le daba muy bien hablar con las chicas, pero parece que Lori no lo había notado pues estaba maravillada con lo que ofrecía UA.

-Oye Panda, ¿Qué haces tú?

-¿Yo?, esté, a veces salgo con mis hermanos a misiones de campo, eso de pelear con tipos malos- Panda trató de sonar cool.

-Vaya, ¿Eres un combatiente?

-Pff, combatiente, si claro- Mas bien era un compañero de apoyo.

-¿Cuáles son tus habilidades?

-B-Bueno, tengo esta aplicación que es muy útil para el combate y defensa.

-¿La puedo ver?- dijo Lori emocionada.

-Bueno, no lo sé, es muy potente y casi no tengo batería.

-Oh que lastima- dijo Lori algo decepcionada.

-P-Pero puedo enseñártela- Panda activó la aplicación.

Del teléfono salieron unos hologramas que daban diferentes opciones de apoyo, tanto para el combate como para defensa, y también para ocio.

-Esto se parece a un anillo que suele usar un héroe de aquí, puede materializar algunos objetos, y si quieres ser más específica tienes que teclear en esta parte.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?

-Claro- Panda le pasa el teléfono a Lori- Pero te debo decir que tienes que escribir muy rápido...

-Listo.

-¿Qué?

Lori había escrito un campo de de mini golf en la aplicación haciendo que exitosamente se materializara uno frente a ellos de color celeste.

-Vaya sí que eres buena.

Lori probó el campo de golf materializando un palo de golf con su poder eléctrico, le dio al holograma de una pelota que se sentía como una pelota real y logró dar un hoyo en uno. Panda cada vez se impresionaba más con aquella chica.

* * *

Lisa veía las maravillas tecnológicas que dejaban verse en el complejo, Shuri tubo que dejarla ya que le solicitaban en otro lugar pero le aseguró que otra persona le ayudaría con el recorrido.

Mientras tanto siguió conociendo a los genios que trabajaban ahí, algunos bastante alegres y humildes, algunos ponen eco en sus habilidades de manera soberbia, muchos le dieron la bienvenida. No podía esperar, estaba ansiosa por poder tener su laboratorio y dedicar su talento a la maquinación.

-¿Eres Lisa Loud?

-Soy yo, ¿Quién pregunta?

Volteó a ver a su nuevo guía, parecía un chico de catorce años, tenía un chaleco azul, unos shorts grises y cabello alborotado.

-Me llamo Hiro, Hiro Hamada, soy parte de un grupo en específico.

-Un gusto conocerle señor Hamada.

-Por favor llámeme Hiro.

-¿Por dónde comenzamos, Hiro?

-Primero te presentaré a mi equipo.

Hiro llevó a Lisa a su laboratorio, en el cual estaban unos científicos más grandes que Hiro.

-Ellos son mis amigos, Go Go, Honey Lemon, y Wasabi- Todos saludaron a Lisa de forma cálida.

-¿Esos son sus verdaderos nombres?

-No, es Fred quien pone los sobrenombres- explicó Hiro.

-¿Fred?

-Yo soy Fred- dijo un chico con traje de lagartija azul- Descuida no es mi cuerpo real- Fred se saca su máscara-casco y deja ver un rostro de un chico con gorro verde con cara de monstruo- Soy Fred Fredickson, un joven normal en UA, pero para otros, soy el poderoso Fredzilla.

-Fred nos dio la idea de formar un equipo de super héroes- dijo Wasabi trabajando en una máquina- Nos llamamos los Grandes Héroes.

-Impresionante- dijo Lisa- Yo también tengo un grupo heroíco con mis hermanos, pero carecemos de un nombre llamativo por ahora.

-Yo podría ayudarlos, soy bueno con los sobre nombres- dijo Fred.

-Como digas "Fredzilla"- dijo Go go burlándose.

-Ríanse lo que quieran, a mis fans les encantan.

-Si me disculpan, me gustaría solicitar un espacio de trabajo para mi persona, de verdad ansío poder demostrar mis habilidades científicas.

-Por su puesto- dijo Honey Lemon- Pero primero tienes que enseñarnos tus capacidades para poder asignarte un laboratorio.

-Mis capacidades ¿Eh?- dijo Lisa desafiante acomodándose sus anteojos.

* * *

Panda ideó un plan para acercarse a Lori, el oso la llevó hacia las plazas de comida para poder conversar y conocerse mejor, quizás salir juntos y formar una relación pero no quería apresurar las cosas.

Llegaron al salón, habían varias mesas blancas y robots ayudantes que repartían la comida, Panda y Lori se acercaron al servicio para pedir sus alimentos pero en eso vieron a un científico reparar una máquina.

-Listo, la máquina ya está en funcionamiento lista para los pedidos- dijo Flint limpiando sus manos con una mantel.

-Wow, ¿Qué hace es máquina?- dijo Lori.

-¿Entonces eres nueva eh? Déjame presentarte mi invento, la "Flint Loco Diatónica Super Mutante Dinámica Duplicadora de Comida" o abreviando... La FLDSMDFR.

Lori y Panda quedaron confundidos con esa explicación, Flint había sacado un holograma con el nombre para explicarles la pronunciación.

-FLDMDDD?- Dijo Lori.

-¡FLDSMDFR!- Reafirmó Flint.

-FDSSSMMFF?

-FL- Dijo Flitn señalando las letras y articulando los sonidos- DS...MDFR.

Lori no logró entenderle así que cambió de tema, Flint les explicó que su máquina era una replicadora de comida que está distribuida por toda UA para generar alimento a los integrantes del complejo, eso porque hay comida viviente, y animales operando como agentes de UA y sería bastante bochornoso ver como se alimentaban entre ellos, así que optaron por usar un replicador, no problemas éticos, no problemas nutricionales, no inconveniencias.

-¿Entonces podemos pedir toda la comida que queramos?

-Toda la comida que quiera, se va actualizando cada vez que aparece una nueva especie. Digan su comida para poder servirla.

-Tengo antojos de hamburguesa- dijo Lori.

-Papas fritas- dijo Panda.

-Ensalada- dijeron ambos- ¡Jugo de naranja!- dieron los dos viéndose divertidos de que sincronizaran sus palabras, pero Panda comenzó a hacer un gesto extraño con sus labios.

-¿Qué haces?

-...Nada- dijo Panda con pico de pez.

-Aquí están sus pedidos- dijo Flint entregándoles sus comidas.

Ambos agradecieron y fueron a una mesa.

-Si me disculpan debo ir a mi laboratorio.

-Hey no te vayas tan pronto- dijo Lori- Acompáñanos, para agradecerte por la ayuda.

-Bueno je, no debería ausentarme de mis deberes...- Luego Flint lo pensó mejor y aceptó.

Panda se sentía un poco decepcionado porque Flint se sentara con ellos, pero no podía decir nada para no defraudar a Lori, Flint le contaba a los jóvenes su frustración de ser tratado solo como ingeniero en distribución de alimentos, que quería aportar más a la organización, que tenía muchas ideas. Flint Loco era el hombre más inteligente en su mundo, daba organizaciones, conferencias, tenía todo un laboratorio de cinco pisos dedicados a la investigación. Pero al ingresar a UA, es como si empezara desde cero, y volviera a ser ese chico cuyo potencial se ve opacado por el de otros.

-Cielos se sintió bien hablar con ustedes, gracias por la charla- se despidió Loco de ellos.

-De nada- dijo Lori y Panda con un poco de desdén.

* * *

Lisa estaba en una plataforma tipo como escenario frente a los mejores científicos e ingenieros de UA que se encontraban disponibles, ahí hay pocas horas libres y siempre hay algún asunto que atender.

Lisa estaba frente a los Grandes Héroes lista para poder demostrar sus habilidades.

-Bien damas y caballeros, ingenieros y científicos de todas las categorías, me presento ante ustedes, soy Lisa Loud, y fui conferida por unos poderes misteriosos en mi Tierra natal, he desarrollado la habilidad de telekinesis y manipulación de metal- Lisa comenzó a levantar diferentes materiales de construcción y partes sueltas- Con mis habilidades y agilidad mental mejorada puedo construir artefactos a una velocidad súper sónica- Lisa desarrolló un remolino a su alrededor y cuando este se deshizo ya había terminado su aparato- En tan solo 2,34 segundos pude desarrollar un cañón de protones lo suficientemente potente como crearle un agujero a una luna, también si revisan mis antecedentes verán que encontrado cura para todo tipo de enfermedades en mi mundo, por lo que puede decirse que he abarcado cada rama de la tecnología que pueden conocer. Por lo que puedo asegurarles que estoy lista para poder desarrollar numerosos inventos que pueden ser valiosos para la organización.

Hiro volteó a ver a sus compañeros con unos semblantes serios, el chico prodigio se acercó a Lisa para darle unas explicaciones.

-Tu presentación fue impresionante, pero antes de que te ganes tu laboratorio tienes que pasar por una prueba más.

-Estaré lista para lo que venga- dijo Lisa orgullosa.

* * *

Panda y Lori estaban sobre un barandal frente a un gigante cristal que dejaba ver de manera panorámica el espacio infinito de aquella fisura entre dimensiones, Panda le explicó a Lori que esas luces de colores y aquellas estrellas eran universos que están en constante expansión.

-Esto es muy hermoso Panda.

-Sí que lo es.

Lori observa un estallido a su derecha, un estallido en el espacio, ve que en ese punto violeta con azul y negro se está formando un remolina que desemboca en un nuevo juego de colores y luces.

-Eso es...

-Leí acerca de eso, estamos viendo el nacimiento de un nuevo universo.

-Wow, literalmente wow.

Panda aprovechó el ambiente para comenzar a abrir su corazón con la mayor de los Loud.

-Lori... yo... sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero igualmente querría saber si... tú... ¡¿Saldrías con alguien como yo?!- Panda se tapó la cara de la vergüenza que sentía al confesarle sus sentimientos.

Lori se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, luego comprendió todo, y se enterneció de cierta manera con el oso, e intentó hablarle con tacto suficiente para que no se sintiera mal.

-Panda, estoy literalmente super halagada, y creo que cualquier chica sería afortunada de salir con alguien como tú, pero yo ya tengo novio.

-Oh... ya veo.

-No te desanimes, eres increíble y sé que encontrarás a alguien para ti.

-Cielos esto es un poco bochornoso.

-No te preocupes, si sirve de algo, fue un excelente recorrido, gracias Panda- Lori saltó a abrazar al oso, y este rió de manera nerviosa algo sonrojado.

* * *

Lisa estaba en uno de esos campos de entrenamiento los cuales según ella eran ocupados más por los salvajes guerreros que para los genios intelectuales como ella, por lo que se preguntaba por qué la trajeron allí.

-Disculpe señor Hiro, ¿Por qué me trajo a este sitio?

-Antes de que te integres, hay algo que debes saber, todos, incluso yo, pasamos por diversas pruebas para ser parte de este colosal equipo, y por eso nos esforzamos para mejorar cada día.

-Si se preocupan por mi desempeño laboral y científico, debo aclarar que no deben preocuparse por eso porque en mi mundo soy la mente más brillante y reconocida.

-Es eso exactamente, por lo que te presento a...

Lisa vio frente a ella a un chico menor que Hiro, pero que tenía cabello verde despeinado, una gran nariz y cabeza irregular, tenía un traje que consistía en un chaleco verde y un traje de batalla negro.

-Ferb Fletcher, encabeza el listado de chicos prodigio- continuó Hiro.

-Un placer conocerlo señor Fletcher- Lisa alzó su mano para saludarlo.

-El placer es mío- respondió amable Ferb correspondiendo el saludo- Veo que tus anteojos tienen un sistema de escaner muy preciso.

-Es verdad, no puedo evitar mi curiosidad, tal parece que es un chico común y corriente.

Ferb quedó callado, Lisa quedó en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Hiro habló.

-Normalmente dice una frase por día- dijo Hiro.

-Interesante, ¿A qué veníamos a este lugar?

-Tendrás un enfrentamiento con Ferb aquí.

-¿Está seguro de eso? Lo analicé y mi escaner dice que es un chico normal, sin habilidades sobrenaturales.

-Las personas son más de lo que aparentan. No te preocupes por él.

Una vez dictadas las indicaciones de combate, Lisa Loud y Ferb Fletcher quedaron frente a frente solos en ese campo de entrenamiento, Hiro por seguridad observaba por afuera en la cabina. Lisa quiso que fuera un enfrentamiento justo.

Inició con un simple escudo metálico de fibras de carbono, ligero pero resistente, acabaría el combate en un santiamén, sin tener que usar un dispositivo de velocidad llegaría y tomaría a Ferb desprevenido, pero al momento de moverse para realizar su estrategia Ferb ya estaba detrás de ella con un aparato inmovilizador. ¿De dónde sacó ese aparato? Se preguntó Lisa, su escaner no había detectado algún dispositivo adicional en la persona de Fletcher, e incluso la velocidad en la que apareció detrás de ella era inhumana. Ya verificaría su escaner luego, ahora era tiempo de esquivar. Lisa por reflejo apareció al otro lado de la habitación y de su brazo emergió unos tentáculos mecánicos con los que trataría de capturar a Ferb, pero el peliverde esquivó todos y cada uno, Ferb sacó un destornillador y con precisión logró desmantelar todos los tentáculos. Lisa se estaba preocupando, sacó unas patas de araña de su espalda y con ellas se movió con mayor velocidad por toda la arena.

Lisa formó dos mazos gigantes con unos micro robots y con ellos trató de mover a Ferb por la inercia del viento, pero Ferb lo que hizo fue apoyarse por los mazos para dar un poderoso brinco que lo dejó cara a cara con Lisa, sacó otro aparato que desprendió una luz segadora que aturdió a Lisa por unos segundos, Lisa activó un protocolo que le permitiría moverse incluso con los ojos cerrados hasta que su vista se recupere. Obviamente era un enemigo que había subestimado, una vez su vista se recuperó vio a Ferb parado a una distancia considerable, sus manos pasaron a ser dos poderosos cañones que dispararían plasma aturdidor, pero cada munición chocaba con un escudo invisible que Ferb ya había activado, para intentar destruir ese escudo Lisa tuvo que recurrir a usar su poderoso cañón de protones para dañar su escudo y así neutralizar a Ferb, pero al despejar el humo del impacto Ferb seguía intacto, apareció detrás de Lisa y de un simple movimiento lanzó un pequeño botón en el saco de Lisa que neutralizó todos los aparatos de la niña genio.

La batalla terminó, Lisa se vio de rodillas completamente derrotada, jamás pensó que sentiría el peso de la derrota, incluso antes de obtener esos poderes ella había alcanzado su inteligencia haciéndola imposible de vencer.

-Lisa- dijo Hiro entrando a la arena- Lamento que tu inicio en la organización empiece así, pero es importante para cada miembro mantener un pensamiento frío y abierto sobre la posibilidad de que hayan enemigos mucho más fuertes de lo que creeríamos. Gracias Ferb.

Ferb asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió con Lisa y le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-G-Gracias Ferb, debo admitir... que sería parte de los más listos de la organización, incluso debo admitir que es un poco infantil pensar que sería la primera de todos.

-Es completamente normal, yo también creí ser el mas listo, pero incluso nosotros nos vamos a topar con personas más listas o fuertes, incluso Ferb. Pero es nuestra misión, sobreponernos a esos retos y salir con la frente en alto.

Lisa alzó la mirada, ese sentimiento de derrota desapareció de poco a poco.

-Gracias por la lección, no lo olvidaré.

-Bienvenida a Ultimate Alliance.

* * *

Lori acompañaba a Panda de vuelta a su lugar de reposo, Panda decidió sacrificar su última barra de energía para pasarle su aplicación de batalla a Lori, ella lo usaría de mejor forma que él. Lori se despidió de su nuevo amigo y se fue a las secciones de alimentos donde sus hermanos la esperarían.

Panda siguió con su camino con un extraño sentimiento en su interior, en eso se encontró con sus hermanos.

-¡Panda, hola! ¿Qué tal te fue?- saludó Pardo- ¿Lograste conquistar su corazón?

-Pues de hecho... ella la tenía un novio así que no.

-Oh vaya Pan pan, lo siento.

-Polar te da sus condolencias.

-Tranquilos chicos, estoy bien, de hecho creo que es una buena amiga.

-No te preocupes Pan-pan, hay muchas chicas en el megaverso, o como se llame.

-Polar lo llamaría el Polarverso.

-De seguro encontrarás a alguien para ti.

-Gracias hermanos, ¿Qué dicen si vamos a los juegos un rato?

-¡Oh sí!- celebró Pardo.

-Polar está ansioso por ganar en Revolución de Baile.

Así los tres hermanos se retiraron ha disfrutar del resto de su día, Panda caminó feliz pues consiguió una nueva amiga, y todavía tenía a sus hermanos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, y continuará, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mucho crossover? xD, pues es un fic multi crossover así que no sé qué más esperarían, de hecho, mientras más personajes ponga será mejor para mí xD. Si ya es bastante denso ahora imagínense cómo se pondrá cuando llegue a las tramas gordas. Por ahora, a disfrutar de unos cuantos Slice of life multiversales y lecciones de vida. ¿Les gustaron las interacciones? ¿Encontraron otros cameos y situaciones? Hay mucho escondido por ahí, y este fic en particular me servirá para contar distintas historias cortas que no valen que estén regadas como One Shots en mi perfil. Prefiero que sean complementarias aquí. Para el siguiente capítulo habrán Princesas y dragones.**

**Les mando un saludo a marati2011 y cartman6x61 por sus bienvenidas reviews, recomendaciones y apoyo. Gracias por ello. Nos leemos hasta la próxima Aliados, muchas bendiciones, y adiós.**

**Pardo, Panda y Polar son de Escandalosos de Cartoon Network.**

**Hiro, Honey Lemon, Go go, Wasabi y Fred, son de Grandes Héroes de Disney.**

**Ferb Fletcher es de Phineas y Ferb de Disney.**

**Flint Loco es de Lluvia de Hamburguesas de Sony.**

**Att: Might**


	7. Chapter 7

**Princesas y dragones**

**...**

* * *

En un reino, una princesa con su cabello rubio sujetado de forma elegante estaba en una silla en su alcoba practicando el discurso que dirá para su pueblo al momento de la coronación.

-Y entonces prometo que...

Una figura imponente caminaba cerca suyo mientras le asesoraba para que cumpla con responsabilidad- Prometo que llevaré a mi reino a la prosperidad.

-Prometo que llevaré a mi reino a la prosperidad y que...

-Y que me esforzaré para que todos ustedes puedan tener una vida segura y confiable.

-Si este... tengo problemas con esa promesa.

-Niña, no se trata de cumplir la promesa al cien por ciento, se trata de tus esfuerzos para garantizar la seguridad de tu pueblo.

-Ya lo sé, es solo que es mucha responsabilidad, me saldrán canas del estrés.

-Eso es normal... No todas están preparadas para ser princesas Star... por eso estoy yo aquí.

-Gracias... no sé que haría yo sin ti.

Entonces del reloj de la princesa comienza a llegar un comunicado, "Princesa Peach, hay una recluta joven que necesita de tu guía en la base". La princesa suspiró, le encantaría ir a darle asesoría a aquella nueva recluta, pero estaba ocupada con Star Butterfly, Peach vio potencial en ella y decidió quedarse un tiempo con ella para prepararle para el reinado que pasaría a sus manos. Peach disfruta de guiar a jóvenes princesas a cumplir con sus responsabilidades pero que no pierdan su características esenciales que las definen, así fue con Star, a quien indicó que no tiene que reinar del mismo modo que su madre, y que puede hacerlo como mejor le parezca, pero que proteja a su pueblo y evite toda guerra.

-¿Te tienes que ir?- dijo Star con un gesto de tristeza, esta chica es muy lista, logró descubrir que su mentora viene de otra dimensión y que es parte de una organización secreta, pero prometió guardar el secreto.

Peach la vio, no quería dejar a Star en un momento crucial en su vida, un largo año de preparación estaba a punto de ser culminado- No, mandaré a una de mis aliadas que me respalde.

-No tienes que quedarte solo por mí, puedo arreglármelas sola.

-No, hicimos esto juntas y lo terminaremos.

Star se conmovió por la persistencia de su mentora y le dio un abrazo antes de continuar con el discurso.

* * *

Cuarteles de UA, en los niveles superiores, ahí se movían las figuras de mayor autoridad, como reyes y princesas, ayudaban a coordinar las labores de los distintos factores, algunos se quedaban pero otros volvían a sus mundos para atender sus responsabilidades, una monarca que tenía tiempo para atender a aquella recluta caminaba con su descalzo caminar, varias veces le han insistido que se pusiera zapatos, pero ella remarcaba que prefería caminar así, princesa Rapunzel, con su alegre forma de ser se dirigió a buscar a aquella recluta que tanto a insistido en conocer a alguna princesa.

-Hola- dijo ella alegremente- Soy Rapunzel, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Y-Yo- la pequeña estaba nerviosa al hablar- S-Soy Lola, Lola Loud.

-Hola Lola, ¿Te gustaría un recorrido?

La pequeña aspirante a princesa asintió, Rapunzel era muy tierna con los niños, los pequeños la adoran, definitivamente era la indicada para guiar a Lola en los cuarteles.

-Disculpe señorita.

-Por favor puedes decirme Rapunzel.

-Ra-rapunzel, je... ¿En este lugar hay muchas princesas?

-Estás en lo cierto.

-¿Y cómo son? ¿Todas viven en castillos, con valientes y guapos caballeros que las rescatan y que tienen que soportar el secuestro de un aterrador monstruo?

-Wow, wow, calma pequeña- dijo Rapunzel amablemente tratando de calmar a Lola quien comenzó a exaltarse- Pues verás, no todas las princesas son así, te enseñaré.

Rapunzel la llevó donde varias de sus amigas para demostrarle a Lola cómo son las princesas de otros mundos.

-Ella es Mérida.

Indicó Rapunzel a la princesa de cabello rojizo ondulado cargando con un arco y flecha entrenando con distintas dianas, aquella princesa se movía como gacela apuntando a sus objetivos y acertando a todos y cada uno justo en el centro maravillando a Lola.

-Wow, que elegancia.

-Y eso no es todo.

Rapunzel le mostró a Lola diferentes tipos de princesas, en las cuales volvió a ver a Shuri, su anterior guía, a quien vio trabajando con varios artefactos tecnológicos, vio a una princesa que controlaba vehículos voladores y enseñaba a otros a usarlas, también vio a otra que se encargaba de organizar los libros en la biblioteca, y por último la llevó a las salas de cocina.

-Y te presento a Tiana.

-Hola Rapunzel, ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Ella es Lola, y quiere ser princesa.

-Bienvenida Lola, ten prueba esto- Tiana le metió el cucharón en la boca a Lola maravillándola con el sabor.

-Wow, eso es...

-Gumbo, preparado con los más finos ingredientes, pero aun no está listo. ¡Remy!- gritó Tiana- Pide otra orden de zanahorias y salsa picante.

Lola vio a la dirección por la que gritó viendo a una rata con sombrero de chef moverse entre las despensas hasta una tabla en la cual tecleó y rápidamente salieron de una cápsula los ingredientes que pidió.

-¡Una rata!- se asqueó Lola.

-Tranquila pequeña, su nombre es Remy, y es una rata completamente higiénica y muy talentosa en la cocina- Tiana le acerca a Remy para que Lola pueda saludarla, ella con mucha timidez e inseguridad lo hace hasta que luego toma confianza.

Dejando a los cocineros trabajar Rapunzel se quedó con Lola.

-Como puedes ver aquí hay más que solo princesas, son artistas, guerreras, genios, pueden tener su propia identidad que la de vivir solo en castillos y ser secuestrada- Rapunzel no pudo evitar pensar en cierta princesa.

-Vaya, no puedo esperar a contárselo a mi hermana, apuesto a que está aburrida ahora.

* * *

-Ja, ja, ja, YAHOOOO!- Lana no lo estaba, estaba montando un dragón en una simulación de cielo.

-¡¿Te diviertes Lana?!- Le dijo su guía, era una chica joven con sombrero blanco y blusa celeste, estaba sobre un dragón de escamas naranjas.

-Más que nunca en mi vida- gritó la pequeña plomera montando el dragón que se ofreció a llevarla, era uno de escamas negras con una cola que tenía una aleta artificial que lo ayudaba a volar- Gracias Leif por esto.

Su guía era Leif, una chica que dedicaba su vida a entrenar criaturas conocidas en su mundo como Pokemon, al ingresar a UA se puso a estudiar a todas las criaturas extrañas que ahí habitaban, y le parecieron fascinantes por ser bastante diferentes de los Pokemon, con gusto ayudó a Lana en su recorrido por los cuarteles para conocer a todas las criaturas que habitan allí. Lana recordaba haber visitado las zonas donde habitan los animales antropomórficos, allí conoció a una coneja que trabajaba en seguridad y le pareció bastante linda, pero la coneja parecía ofenderse ante ese halago, tiempo después llegó Leif para guiarla en su recorrido.

Visitaron muchas zonas donde vieron de todo tipo de criaturas, así como plantas vivientes, en una zona se encontró con Manzana y Cebollín quienes estaban rebotando sobre hipopótamos hechos de papa... Papapótamos, eventualmente Leif le quiso enseñar a los dragones y Lana aceptó con gusto, es así como ahora Lana estaba disfrutando de un vuelo simulado en las reservas de criaturas en la sección de dragones, secciones donde resguardan criaturas que han perdido sus hogares.

Lana había terminado su vuelo con el dragón.

-Gracias chico, vuelve con tu familia- el dragón de escamas negras lamió la cara de Lana y emprendió vuelo de vuelta con su manada donde lo esperaba su pareja, una dragona con escamas blancas.

-Cielos eso fue divertido, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Leif había guardado a su dragón en una esfera que tenía guardada- Bueno yo...

De inmediato Leif recibió una notificación en su reloj, decía que los expertos en criaturas poderosas debían ir a uno de los niveles inferiores por un asunto de emergencia- Tengo que irme, lo siento Lana.

-Ah- se quejó la amante de los animales- Déjame ir contigo.

-No, lo siento, llamaré a alguien a que te ayude con tu recorrido.

-No gracias, creo que descansaré por ahora- dijo Lana con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, espero verte luego- se despidió Leif de la misma manera.

-Lo mismo digo- se despidió Lana.

Leif se fue, pero entonces Lana comenzó a caminar lo bastante alejada como para seguir a Leif sin que se de cuenta, pretendía seguirla.

* * *

-Y prometo llevar a Mewni a una era de prosperidad- gritó una voz sobre un palacio y enseguida un montón de ovaciones se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar. Su mentora la veía llena de orgullo.

Star regresó de vuelta a su alcoba, fue recibida por Peach quien la felicitó.

-Vaya, eso fue intenso ni siquiera alcancé a mencionarte o a mi madre- Star se detuvo en esa palabra, volvió a ver a uno de sus recuadros en el cual estaban sus padres con ella.

-Ellos de seguro estarían orgullosos de ti- la consoló Peach.

-Gracias, por acompañarme- dijo Star con los ojos vidriosos, sabía que llegaba el momento de despedirse.

-Prometo visitarte de vez en cuando- dijo Peach y enseguida le dio un abrazado.

La puerta fue tocada y un chico moreno con una peca en la mejilla se asomó- Star, te están esperando.

-Enseguida voy Marco- dijo Star a lo que su amigo salió de la habitación.

Star se despidió de Peach y la princesa activó su reloj, entonces su mentora desapareció en un destello de luz que se disolvió, Star sintió un vacío interior, pero no era hora de lamentos, era hora de dirigir un reino.

* * *

Nivel 9 en Ultimate Alliance, arena de batallas, lugar donde los guerreros entrenan arduamente para prepararse tanto física como mentalmente, entre las arenas mas cotizadas estaba la arena Smash, en la cual había cantidad de simulaciones de arenas, plataformas flotantes, sobre fondos adaptables que cambian según las configuraciones, en este caso los peleadores batallaban en un coliseo antiguo, los luchadores eran.

Un fontanero con gorra roja saltando sobre los enemigos y lanzándoles sus bolas de fuego, y usaba una capa para esquivar en el aire. Mario.

Un dragón de escamas moradas que surcaba los cielos y evitaba los proyectiles para luego rematar con su aliento de fuego. Spyro.

Un marsupial antropomórfico que daba giros como un tornado y utilizaba cajas de TNT para lanzarlas hacia sus enemigos, mientras hacía caretas graciosas. Crash Bandicoot.

Un erizo azul con la velocidad de un rayo, y su fiel compañero un zorro de dos colas, hacían un dúo dinámico a la hora de pelear. Sonic y Tails.

El combate duró media hora, y al final el tiempo terminó con Crash como vencedor.

-Buena pelea- dijo Mario dándole su mano a Sonic para que se levante.

-Sí bueno, tuvo algo de suerte- dijo Sonic sin admitir la derrota.

-Yo creo que fue un buen entrenamiento- dijo Spyro- Una buena batalla siempre me abre el apetito.

Crash hacía un gracioso baile como victoria. Mario desvía la vista para no tener que ver el baile del marsupial cuando de pronto ve a Peach llegar gracias al dispositivo dimensional. Mario sin decir algo se va directo a saludarla, sus tres compañeros se quedan intrigados por su comportamiento.

-¿A dónde va?- dijo Tails.

Sonic mira a esa dirección y ve a Peach- Uy, parece que Mario va con su chica especial- Sonic se burló.

-Y hablando de chica especial- Crash habló- Amy y tú están saliendo o...

-¿Q-Qué? No- se avergüenza Sonic, Tails lo mira con cara de incredulidad.

-Oh entonces ella lleva los pantalones en la relación- se burla Spyro.

-¡Nadie usa pantalones!

De pronto un mensaje de voz llega del comunicador de Sonic- Sonic, ¿Dónde estás?- era la voz de Amy.

-Amy, estoy con unos amigotes en la arena- decía Sonic forzando su voz para parecer más rudo.

-Bien, recuerda que tenemos que...- Sonic corta la llamada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras los chicos molestan a Sonic, Mario ya se había adelantado a hablar con Peach.

-H-Hola Peach- dijo Mario.

-Oh, hola Mario.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu...?

-Mi asesoría salió bien, esa jovencita tiene enorme potencial para dirigir un reino.

-Me alegro- Mario se sentía nervioso hablando con la princesa- Oye, me preguntaba si estabas libre para que vayamos a...

-Lo siento Mario, pero como sabrás, estoy muy ocupada.

-Oh, bueno lo entiendo... quizás otro día- Pero Mario no alcanzó a decirle todo eso pues Peach ya había tomado un transporte.

Sus amigos lo vieron todo y apenados y tristes por el fontanero decidieron echarle una mano.

-Amy- llama Sonic desde su comunicador- ¿Te gustaría planear una cita romántica?

-Oh Sonic, tengo muchas cosas planeadas, un día de campo, una cena con velas, ¿Te gustan margaritas o violetas?

-No para mí- eso hizo reír a sus amigos- Para Mario y Peach.

-Ouh- se avergonzó un poco Amy- Está bien, contactaré a las chicas para ver que hacemos.

* * *

-Vaya, eso fue de verdad increíble- dijo Lola caminando al lado de Rapunzel después de terminar el recorrido.

-Espero que te conviertas en una de nosotras pronto- le dio sus ánimos la rubia melenuda.

-Claro que sí.

-Hola Rapunzel- dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

-Oh, Princesa Peach- dijo Rapunzel dando una reverencia a la monarca.

-No tienes que hacer eso- dijo Peach amablemente.

-Sí, lo siento- Rapunzel hablaba de forma tímida.

-¿Tú eres la nueva recluta?

-Así es- dijo Lola desconcertada por la actitud de Rapunzel de una viva a una más tímida.

-Eso es excelente, espero que Rapunzel te haya enseñado muy bien.

-Ella fue una excelente guía.

-Peach- llamó Rapunzel- Creo que a Lola le gustaría que le cuentes un poco de tu historia.

-Me parece bien, por donde empiezo...

Entonces Peach llevó a Lola de la mano mientras caminaban por los pasillos, estos estaban decorados de forma que se veían elegantes y magníficos.

* * *

Leif estaba llegando por uno de los transportes a uno de los niveles inferiores, se paró frente a una ventanilla que daba una vista panorámica hacia la contención de criaturas de escala montañosa, a veces estas criaturas pierden su mundo y los que se dedican al rescate de criaturas ponen todo su esfuerzo en salvarlas y resguardarlas hasta encontrarles un nuevo hogar.

Esta vez parecía que habían traído un monstruo reptiliano enorme.

-¿Qué tenemos en esta ocasión?- dijo Leif a uno de los encargados.

-Los reportes indican el nombre Godzilla, este kaijin protegía a la humanidad de otros monstruos, pero su mundo fue arrasado y solo él sobrevivió.

-Es una lástima- se lamenta Leif.

-Los expertos están en camino.

-Bien, hay que tranquilizar a la criatura y...

Leif se detuvo de golpe cuando vio por la ventanilla a una niña sobre la plataforma encarando al coloso.

-¡Lana!

La pequeña fontanera se había infiltrado sin que la vean en la cámara dónde estaba el coloso, ella no tenía miedo, de hecho tenía una sonrisa que mostraba totalmente emoción.

-Hola, me llamo Lana Loud.

El monstruo gruñó haciendo que su aliento sacudiera el pelo de Lana.

-Wow, sí que eres enorme, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El monstruo volvió a gruñir.

-¿Godzilla? Que nombre más genial, ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

Lana podía comunicarse con el enorme Kaijin, dejando sorprendidos a quienes veían detrás de la ventanilla, Lana se subió sobre su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Cielos, sí que has sufrido, no te preocupes ahora tienes una nueva amiga- Los encargados de la cámara de contención nivel montañoso estaban asombrados por la habilidad de comunicación de Lana, en especial Leif quien ahora tiene una buena historia que contar a sus amigos.

* * *

Leif subía por los ascensores hasta el nivel nueve, tenía una sonrisa enternecida por la nueva recluta, la compuerta se abrió y vio a sus amigos parados frente a un barandal viendo hacia abajo.

-Chicos, no me lo van a creer, estaba con una de las nuevas reclutas y es una niña de verdad talentosa, logró domesticar a un Kaijin de escala montaña sin ningún esfuerzo y... ¿Qué están viendo?

-Shhh- le calló el dragón de escamas moradas concentrándose en la situación de abajo.

Leif se acercó a ver que tramaban, y comprendió que se estaban metiendo en vidas amorosas de nuevo.

-¿En serio chicos? Ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-Solo es para darle un empujosito a Mario.

-No lo puedo creer, ya habían hecho lo mismo con Red y conmigo.

-Por favor, es divertido- se defendió Spyro- Oh, aquí viene lo bueno.

-¡Todos a sus posiciones!- gritó una chica de cabello castaño corto y vestido amarillo con una tableta y un comunicador en su oreja.

En el centro de la habitación estaba una mesa con un mantel blanco, un florero en el centro, con unas velas a la par que dos platos con espagueti.

Sonic llevaba a Mario con los ojos vendados a un sospechoso lugar que no le daba mucha confianza al fontanero.

-Chicas, saben que no tengo tiempo, estaba con una nueva recluta indicándole las instalaciones- decía Peach del mismo modo vendada.

-Nos encargamos de que las otras princesas se hagan cargo de la recluta- dijo Amy, y de hecho Lola estaba teniendo una divertida fiesta de té con la mayoría de princesas que estaban desocupadas de sus labores.

Entonces la hora de la verdad ocurrió, Sonic con su velocidad les quitó las vendas a Mario y Peach para que se quedaran solos frente a la mesa, Sonic sacó a Amy rápidamente y los dos se quedaron solos, bastante avergonzados.

Leif se tapaba la cara por la vergüenza ajena que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Eh, y-y-yo no tengo nada que ver con...

-Oh Mario, si querías salir conmigo solo tenías que decirlo.

Esa respuesta sorprendió al fontanero, quien dejándose llevar por la situación le ofreció el asiento a la princesa y ambos comenzaron a comer olvidándose de toda preocupación.

-Eso salió bien- dijo Spyro chocando los puños con Sonic.

Hasta Leif quedó sorprendida de lo bien que salió su treta.

* * *

**Capítulo terminado con una pequeña subtrama innecesaria pero divertida de hacer, espero les haya gustado, por ahora es el capítulo que más personajes aparecen, sin contar a las hermanas Loud, y el primero en el cual los Loud no son protagonistas, ¿Les gusto esta pequeña historia? ¿Les gustarían más historias así?**

**Cualquier pregunta o sugerencia me la hacen en los reviews. Mando un saludo a:**

**marati2011: Gracias por tu muy bienvenida review, un saludo.**

**eltioRob95: Que alegría que pases por este fic, y que te gustara el ship crossover, quizás hayan muchos ships así, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá, y espero que te haya gustado esta historia aparte.**

**BRANDON369: Que gusto tenerte por aquí, estamos de acuerdo en que los crossovers son asombrosos, pues este fic pretende ser mi mejor crossover hasta ahora, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**Con este saludo rápido me despido, les deseo una excelente semana y bonito día, muchas bendiciones y adiós.**

**Peach, y Mario son de Nintendo.**

**Sonic, Tails y Amy son de Sega.**

**Cras Bandicoot es de Naughty Dog y Playstation.**

**Spyro es de Insomniac Games y Playstation.**

**Rapunzel, Tiana, Remy y Mérida son de Disney.**

**Godzilla es de... la cultura popular xD.**

**Att: Might**


	8. Chapter 8

**El solo del artista**

**...**

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos de la infinita base, Miles Morales estaba en una tienda de música cerca de la biblioteca, le interesó ver que habían distintas listas de música sacada de varios multiversos, por su puesto que tomó alquilado unos audífonos de ese chico llamado Stuart y un reproductor de música para escuchar una de sus músicas favoritas.

Se detuvo en seco al ver distintos anuncios holográficos y otros de papel simple, la llamó la atención más un anuncio de papel pegado que decía algo sobre una batalla musical en el nivel 7. Pensó que a cierto amiga le gustaría participar en dicho evento. El cartel de papel impreso recitaba en unas letras grandes y lujosas las palabras "Batalla musical".

* * *

Una pequeña castaña chica con dientes de conejo y frenillos caminaba por un pasillo que tenía el aspecto de un túnel que llevaba a una puerta corrediza que se abría por la mitad hasta los laterales, lo que leyó de ese lugar le dijo que ese era el lugar favorito de los habitantes más divertidos de UA, al entrar vio que era una cantina.

Luan al entrar se sintió emocionada por la alegría y locura que emanaba por cada rincón de esa cantina, al fondo se escuchaba el sonido de una pieza de piano divertida y alegre tocada en el escenario del fondo. Observó a su alrededor, un pulpo atendiendo en un puesto sirviendo bebidas a unos extraños personajes, el pulpo sacaba la lengua y sacudía la cabeza en sincronía de la melodía.

Vio a las mesas, en ellas habían todo tipo de criaturas que reían a carcajadas sin parar, y muchos de ellos actuaban de una manera alocada. Vio cómo un oso se subió al escenario, este usaba una corbata graciosa y un sombrero café.

-Entonces ¿Han ido a los cortes comerciales? ahí se puede comer ciales.

El público estalló en risas.

-Ah Waka Waka- celebró el comediante.

Luan se sentó en una mesa sola y no dudó en reírse del improvisado chiste del oso comediante. En eso un pingüino mesero va donde ella y le entrega un menú, Luan lo lee con detenimiento, pide una bebida suave de limonada, le pareció gracioso algunas opciones, una que consistía en brocheta de bichos con melaza, ¿Quién comería eso? Pensó ella hasta que vio a una suricata y un jabalí atragantándose con esa comida mientras reían.

En eso un conejo de pelaje blanco entra al escenario, tenía un pantalón rojo con tirantes cubriendo su pecho sin camisa.

-Y esa es la presentación de nuestro gran amigo Fozzie el oso- En eso una flecha cae en su pata con una nota- Me dicen que hay una nueva cara entre nosotros- dijo el alegre conejo.

Un reflector dio luz al sitio donde estaba Luan sentada, ella estaba nerviosa por toda la atención dirigida hacia ella.

-Hola nueva amiga, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Eh... y-yo me llamo Luan.

-Hola Luan, me llamo conejo Roger, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Este yo...

-No, no, no, ya sé déjame adivinar, es tu afición a la comedia.

-Pues... sí, exacto.

-¡Qué bien! No muchos humanos se presentan por aquí.

-No tienen la gracia de un Pato- dijo un pato negro al fondo.

-O un puerco araña.

-O un pájaro loco ah ja ja ja ah ja ja ja ja.

-Luan ¿Quieres ser parte del show?

-¿Yo?... ¡Si!

Todos los presentes celebraron.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer?- preguntó ella con la inseguridad de no cubrir las altas expectativas de tan inusual audiencia.

-Oh y-y-ya sé- dijo un puerquito con corbatín rojo y chaleco azul- Q-Q-Q-Que haga la prueba Húngara.

-Sí la prueba Húngara.

-La prueba Húngara está bien.

-¿Qué es la prueba Húngara?- preguntó Luan.

-Yo te explicaré- un hombre con terno amarillo y rostro verde se lleva a Luan tras el escenario para prepararla para su acto de iniciación- Es una canción que solo la pueden cantar los más locos y divertidos comediantes de la bonita creación, ¿Crees que tienes lo necesario?

-Yo- Luan pensó que esa era la prueba de su vida para demostrar sus habilidades comédicas- Estoy lista.

-Magggggnífico.

* * *

En una tienda de música situada cerca de la biblioteca, un hombre con cabello azul se encargaba de cuidar aquella tienda donde registraba y guardaba todo tipo de música que encontraba en distintas dimensiones, las almacena en un sofisticado registro y la organiza según géneros, también tiene todo tipo de dispositivos para escucharla, el primer préstamo es gratuito, los siguientes tendrán un pago de 30 créditos por dispositivo y 80 por música. Los créditos pueden conseguirse con trabajos impuestos en cualquier establecimiento de UA que necesite servicios.

El chico peli azul de ojos completamente negros se encontraba guardando algunos discos detrás de su puesto cuando de su puerta rústica suena una campanilla. En eso entran dos chicas asiáticas, una de piel clara con cabello corto negro desarreglado, y la otra más pequeña con una piel más bronceada, usaba un casco con dos antenas, ojos igual de negros que el chico de la recepción y una chaqueta roja con shorts azules.

-Hola Stu- dijo la chica mayor.

-Hola Noodle y...- Stuart volteó a ver a niña- Noodle ¿Pequeña?

-Encontré a mi otro yo en una misión de rescate, la traje por seguridad.

-¿Entonces eres como tu hermana mayor?

-Ja, ja que divertido.

-Supongo que ella aun no aprende el idioma español, que bueno que los traductores son muy útiles.

-Sí, ¿Tienes material nuevo para nosotras?

-Sí veamos- Stu se movió en su silla con ruedas a un estante al fondo a la izquierda- Tengo nuevas canciones de Led Zeppelin, universo B-188. Y Post Malone universo G-94.

-¿Algo nuestro?

-Gorillaz universo PPG-43, canción llamada Humility, sin Murdoc ja.

-Que bueno saber que hay versiones de nosotros que todavía se dedica a la música.

-Sí- dijo Stu con nostalgia.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo la pequeña Noodle, observando el cartel que anunciaba la batalla musical.

-Oh, ese concurso, organizado para reunir a los talentos musicales de UA.

-Quiero ir.

* * *

El lugar tenía un ambiente oscuro que se iluminaba con un show de luces que apuntaba a todo tipo de direcciones de manera sincronizada, había una gran multitud de gente emocionada divirtiéndose tras la gran pantalla que mostraba dos imágenes divididas de una dos guitarras con botones formados en fila, en el cual unos colores caerían sobre estos círculos y había que tocar las notas que correspondan a los colores para seguir la música, es una batalla de uno contra uno, y en ese momento combatía una esponja amarilla con disfraz de hechicero morado contra una chica puerco espín.

-Aquí Carlitos García anunciando la increíble batalla de guitarras más Rock que alguna vez verás en tu increíble vida- dijo un chico con casco de Patinador en una consola de DJ en la cual controla las canciones que van a tocar los participantes.

-¿Qué te parece Luna?- dijo Miles acompañado de su amiga.

-Increíble.

La chica Puerco Espín había ganado la batalla cuando al agitar su cabeza su cabello de púas comenzó a esparcirse por todas partes, una de ellas cayó en la esponja dejándolo paralizado.

-Lo siento.

-No es nada- dijo apenas la esponja amarilla siendo llevada por los paramédicos del Rock.

-Ahora nuestra nueva participante, retando a Ash la rockera espinosa, ¡Luna Loud!- dijo el anunciador al momento en que Luna toma la guitarra y la canción empieza.

* * *

Luan está a punto de salir al escenario con todo ese público extraordinario que la espera, estaba nerviosa, cogió una bolsa de papel y comenzó a respirar dentro una y otra vez. en eso el conejo Roger se acerca para darle apoyo.

-Oye te veo algo nerviosa.

-Bueno es normal a la hora de presentarte a un público ja ja, excepto que ahora mi público es una combinación de todo lo que es loco y extraño en la vida.

-Mira, todo lo que tienes que hacer es cantar con el corazón, debes respirar tres veces- Roger le mete una tanque de oxígenos a la boca y le hace respirar hasta inflar el estómago- Recargar energía- Roger le da una descarga con una máquina desfibriladora- Y lo más importante, tomar un vaso de agua- Le rocía agua en la boca que la empuja al centro del escenario donde los reflectores le apuntaron con intensidad- ¡Y no lo olvides, esquiva todos los ataques de la audiencia!

Ella estaba paralítica, nerviosa, asustada, sus dientes rechinaban, y el sudor salía como gotas de rociador, ¿Cómo se metió en esta situación? ¿Dónde están sus hermanas cuando las necesita? ¿Dónde está la seguridad que necesita?...

-Luan, Luan, Luan.

En eso la multitud comenzó a corear su nombre, apoyándola para que siga adelante, en eso Luan solo dio un profundo respiro, y exhaló quitándose todos sus pesares.

(Soundtrack: Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 Orchestra)

_¡Saludos!_

Luan dio un giro haciendo que aparezca una capa negra en su espalda.

_Mi nombre es Luan_

De la audiencia comenzaron a aparecer todo tipo de armas.

_Como ustedes no soy de aquí_

Dos tazas con cuerpos sacaron dos martillos brillantes.

_Pues yo soy demente_

El tipo de cara verde sacó una bazooka.

_Ya que soy incoherente_

El sudor en Luan se dejaba notar.

_Realmente insolente_

Otros animales sacaban armas punzantes.

_Una chicana irreverente_

Cuando Roger dijo que esquive los ataques de la audiencia... Lo decía literalmente.

_Con mis chistes todos me quieren, linchar_

Luan terminó cubierta de pastel y glaseado que se disparó por varios ángulos hacia ella.

_Ouh!_

Emergió Luan del glaseado, cuando un chancho con piel roja y azul le apuntó con un cañón.

_Mi intensión es solo su vida alegrar_

_Yoooo!_

Los reflejos de Luan le permitieron esquivar ese cañón.

_Sobre el escenario quiero demostrar_

_Oh sí_

_Los chicos no se dejan de quejar_

_Me han explicado tanto_

_que no dejo de molestar_

Sobre Luan caen virutas que simulan nieve y el fondo cambia de un día reluciente a una noche deprimente, en eso un gato gris le apunta con una escopeta.

_¡Ay! Cosas hermosas que quiero expresar_

Luan dobla la escopeta a otra dirección mientras salta en el gato sujetándose sobre su cabeza.

_Quisiera, poder reír, jugar, cantar, también bailar_

_Me fascina la lectura_

Luan esquivó un martillo gigante que se dirigía hacia ella y logró golpear al gato.

_Nadar es mi mayor locura_

Luan esquiva un sartenazo de un gallo gordo y grande.

_Los siete mares conocer_

_Entre los árboles correr_

Luan se escondía entre árboles de cartón mientras le disparaban.

_También escribir una canción_

_Juguetear sin ton ni son_

_Yo sé que no es mucho pedir_

_Pero yo quiero algo así_

Luan esquivó un hacha que golpeó una cuerda haciendo que unas luces caigan sobre sus atacantes alzándola a unas nubes de cartón sobre el escenario.

_Bang, bang aquí. Bang, bang allá_

_Bromas pasan sin cesar_

Luan salta sobre nubes de cartón poniendo un pie sobre cada una.

_No lo quiero renunciar, siempre los quiero bromear_

_Criticones a mi diestra, criticones a la izquierda_

Unos atacantes querían atraparla por la derecha siendo aplastados por un guante de box, otros a la izquierda salieron volando por una trampa de resorte.

_En el campo y la colina, quieren de mi cabecita_

_Nunca puedo estar en paz_

_ideas llegan sin parar_

Otros intentaron atacarla con espadas y escopetas pero Luan los atrapó sobre un barril con los pies libres, Luan se sube sobre ellos y salta sobre la cabeza de otros atacantes.

_Tarde, noche, también día_

_Sufro en esta tontería_

Ella está en medio del escenario con tres dinamitas tras de ella, los atacantes saltan desde sus espaldas cayendo sobre los explosivos.

_¡Bang, bang, bang!_

_Me abuchean sin vacilar_

Un pato blanco le quería golpear con un mazo, Luan sujetó el mango y con el pato bailaba tap.

_¡Bang, bang, bang!_

_Y vienen hacia mí_

_Who ho ho_

_Ellos solo se detendrán_

Luan lanza al pato con traje de marinero a un piano dejándolo en su interior.

_Who ho ho_

_Cuando los logre hacer reír_

Luan caminó hasta el borde del escenario con unos payasos y mimos de cartón saliendo del suelo detrás de ella. Ella comenzó a hacer lo que cantaba a sus atacantes.

_Creo que deberían pensar en su vida relajar_

_Payasos, chistes y jugar, si lo intentan ¡No está mal!_

_Comedia física no es el fin, recomiendo también a un mandril_

_Ventriloquia, o un chiste vago, también vomito falso_

_Ratoneras en tus dedos, choques en tu cráneo que hacen Ay_

_Una zarigüeya en tu pantalón, o un gas gracioso si señor_

_¡Loca, me vuelvo loca!_

Luan da unas piruetas de forma lateral con sus ojos viéndose saltones y con pupilas en espiral.

_Con tanta cosa tensa, casi pierdo la cabeza_

_Estoy demente, notoriamente_

_¡Una loca perturbada, maniática chiflada!_

Luan prepara un rastrillo en el suelo haciendo que un atacante caiga con el palo golpeándole la cara, mientras a otro lo sorprende rasurándole la cabeza.

_Me quieren cerca, ya están muy cerca_

_Usan flechas y cuchillos, pistolas y armas de bolsillo_

Luan corre sobre una escalera mientras esquiva las armas de sus atacantes.

_Yo voy corriendo como ninguno_

_No estoy dispuesta a permitir que me conviertan en un desayuno_

Luan se desliza de rodillas hacia el borde del escenario con las manos apuntando al cielo con su voz gritando a los cuatro vientos.

_¡Así!_

_¡Qué!_

_¡Adiooooooooos!_

Un piano salió del techo sin algún motivo cayendo sobre la castaña creando un agujero con tablas de madera rotas saliendo del suelo del escenario.

...

El espectáculo acabó y la audiencia se preocupó de que Luan esté realmente lastimada, Roger se comía los dedos nervioso hasta que... Luan salió del piano sin algún solo rasguño.

El público la ovacionó y le lanzaban rosas a la grandiosa artista de la comedia.

-¡Sardinas saltarinas!

-Eso fue espectacular.

-No había visto algo tan entretenido desde mi última visita en...

-Wow, eso nos ha impresionado a todos- dijo Roger acercándose a Luan- ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Eh...- Luan no sabía que decir.

-¡Eres una de nosotros!- exclama Roger.

-Sí- decían las criaturas de la audiencia- Alguien que no teme al peligro.

-Alguien con talento y locura.

-Alguien que busca hace reír a los demás.

-Alguien cuya demencia es parte de su esencia.

-Eres una caricatura- celebró Roger lanzando a Luan sobre el resto de caricaturas vivientes, quienes la alzaban sobre los aires mientras cantaban una animada canción. Luan se sintió como si perteneciera a ese lugar, como si estuviera en casa.

* * *

Volviendo con Luna, ella rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra como si rascara un boleto de lotería, y de sus dedos echaba humo por la intensidad de sus acordes al mismo tiempo que su rival, esta vez una ardilla con suéter rojo con una letra A amarilla en el centro, con una guitarra acorde a su tamaño, la pobre ardilla ya no podía seguirle el ritmo a su rival tanto que terminó perdiendo.

-Alvin Seville ha perdido, la ganadora es Luna Loud- exclama el DJ- ¿Quién será tan osado como para retar a nuestra nueva campeona?

En ese momento las dos japonesas llamadas Noodle llegan al lugar, la pequeña quiere competir y para eso la mayor fue con el anfitrión para anunciarla.

-Tenemos a una nueva retadora, la niña prodigio de la música, luchadora de nacimiento, ¡Noodle!

Luna vio a su contrincante, una chica asiática con un casto en su cabeza, chaqueta roja al igual que sus zapatos, con sus ojos rasgados y piel bronceada, creyó que sería sencillo así que decidió ser gentil con la pequeña.

-En 3...- anuncia Carlos- 2... 1... ¡Empiecen!

Soundtrack: One Punch Man S2 - Seijaku no Apostle

La canción que ahora les tocó interpretar era mucho más intensa, a Luna se le hacía más difícil rebajar su nivel para estar a la par de la niña, hasta que vio que la pequeña Noodle movía sus dedos con tanta gracia y profesionalidad, y a la vez su rostro estoico, le hizo ver que ella era mejor de lo que creyó a simple vista, tanto así que Noodle la sobrepasó a tan solo treinta segundos de la canción.

Luna tuvo que aumentar la intensidad de su tocada, sintiéndose mucho más libre de tener que dar más de sí y no rebajarse, Noodle por su parte seguía con una expresión neutral mientras tocaba como toda una señora del Rock n Roll, llegó el momento de descanso en el que no caían notas para la guitarra, tiempo que no duró demasiado y de hecho, dio inicio a una combinación despiadada de notas que dejaban las cuerdas de ambas contrincantes echando humo literalmente.

De Luna empezó a emanar un brillo púrpura que comenzó a deslumbrar todo su cuerpo haciendo que una figura espectral detrás de ella toque de forma sincronizada junto a Luna. Esta figura tenía alas de murciélago, cuerpo bien esculpido masculino, una cabeza solo con ojos amarillos y cuernos de cabra con un collar de púas en su cuello. Impresionando a toda la audiencia.

En otro descanso Noodle se tronó los dedos y sin dejarse impresionar por el espectáculo visual de Luna, puso un pie detrás, y tocó la última nota de manera magistral dándole la victoria sobre Luna.

...

La Noodle mayor aplaudía a su versión pequeña, y el resto de la audiencia coreaba su nombre, Luna cansada se arrodilla y suelta la guitarra en el suelo, está cansada como nunca lo había estado, ese lugar si que saca lo mejor de uno piensa ella, ve a la pequeña guitarrista frente a ella, y le ofrece su mano, Luna lo acepta y le ayuda a levantarse.

-Wow, wow, fue un excelente espectáculo, gracias por acompañarnos en esta edición de Batalla Musical auspiciada por UA, síganos la próxima semana para más diversión.

* * *

**Vaya que divertido capítulo de escribir, esto es lo que me encanta de este fic, las diversas situaciones que puedo crear combinando a personajes de diferentes franquicias haciendo algo en específico, y ya quería escribir el mini arco de Luan. No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que estoy de vuelta y más inspirado que nunca. Espero no demorar hasta el próximo capítulo, para un poco de inocencia divertida. Síganos para más diversión muy pronto en...**

**Ultimate Alliance.**

**Gracias a marati2011 por su muy bienvenida review este capítulo es para ti. Cuídense mucho espectadores dementes, muchas bendiciones y adiós.**

**Stuart y Noodle son de Gorillaz.**

**Carlos García es de Big Time Rush de Nickelodeon.**

**Ash es de Sing de Illumination.**

**Alvin Seville es de Alvin y las ardillas.**

**Roger es de ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?**

**Fozzie el oso es de The Muppets**

**(Y también me olvidé mencionar a Star de Star vs las fuerzas del mal, en el capítulo anterior xD)**

**Att: Might.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Linda e inocente**

**...**

* * *

-Entonces... me dices que quieres dedicarte al modelaje...

-Así es señorita, es mi gran pasión desde que tengo memoria, aunque no recuerdo muy bien cuando fue eso...- decía Leni, la inocente chica Loud amante de la moda caminando junto a una señora de baja estatura y muy simpática.

-Pues déjame decirte que el modelaje es un trabajo serio y necesitas toda la experiencia y disciplina posible para poder alcanzar ¡La grandeza!- sermoneaba la señora poniendo énfasis en la magnitud que su pasión le hace sentir- Hiciste bien en venir conmigo, pues soy la más calificada en toda esta basta colección de talentos provenientes de muchos mundos de grandes variedades.

-Vaya que sí, y le creo completamente- dijo Leni sonriente muy típico de ella.

En eso la señora tras caminar por ese pasillo de aspecto grisáceo llega a un teclado de números en el cual con un rápido movimiento y con su vara logra teclear una combinación de dígitos que daba lugar a una compuerta pequeña donde dejaba escanear su pupila hasta llegar a un micrófono para reconocimiento de voz.

-Edna Moda- dijo la señora siendo entonces que un arma láser salió del techo y apuntó a Leni espantándola por completo-...y otra- y el arma volvió a su posición inicial.

La puerta corrediza se abrió hacia arriba y de inmediato se adentraron a un cuarto oscuro en el cual con cada paso se encendían un par de luces iluminando la habitación a medida que caminaban por el cuarto.

En este Leni pudo observar y admirar un montón de estantes con maniquís dentro usando distintos diseños de varios trajes para los guerreros interdimensionales. Así mismo se adentró a un espacio iluminado un poco de blanco a una plataforma circular negra con un espiral rojos hasta una silla giratoria detrás de una consola negra de largo ondulado.

-En mis años como diseñadora de moda, jamás pensé que diría esto, y es que una vez abres tu imaginación a unas posibilidades mas grandes de las que has experimentado llena tu mente de grandes innovaciones imposibles de retener, incluso admití que las capas son útiles en distintas circunstancias.

Dijo Edna al momento en que una capa de levitación de color rojo oscuro le pasa una taza de café de la cual Edna absorbe con gusto y tranquilidad.

-Señorita moda, por favor, tiene que enseñarme, es mi sueño- suplicó Leni prácticamente de rodillas.

-No te angusties querida, es un placer para mí traspasar mis conocimientos a la siguiente generación, en especial si es tan apasionada como yo para crear estas ¡Obras de arte!- dijo Edna admirando sus diseños más preciados, unos estilos de trajes rojo y negro con una "i" dorada sin capas de tallas extra grande, una delgada femenina, otra de joven adolescente, otra de joven niño, y otra de bebé.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

Edna se paró sobre su consola y con un pisotón a un botón, los trajes se desplazaron en círculo hasta mostrar una proyección de fuego detrás de Edna.

-¡ENSEGUIDA!

* * *

Y se preguntaran dónde ha estado Lily todo este tiempo, bueno ella junto a otros bebés con habilidades es transportada en una burbuja, esta burbuja circulaba junto a otras en las cuáles también habían bebés, ella estaba junto a dos bebés. Uno con un mechón rubio en forma de espiral, y otro con un pijama púrpura y una sonaja.

La burbuja suspendía cualquier habilidad sobrenatural o mágica que podían tener, haciendo que no causen problemas mientras eran transportados a través de vías de suspensión gravitatoria de aspecto celeste hasta varias terminales que los conducían a una guardería de infantes, en UA, al rescatar diferentes personas de mundos que colapsan a veces pueden haber niños que pierden a sus familias, es en eso que se construyó un santuario para aquellos niños en dónde si no pueden encontrar un hogar, pueden crecer en un ambiente sano y supervisado, este ambiente tuvo el nombre de uno de esos mundos en el que los bebés tienen habilidades dignas de un adulto, ese santuario se llamó Baby Corp.

En esta trabajan aquellos que se decidieron por cuidar de aquellos infantes, gente con paciencia y habilidades de enseñanza, no tendría sentido que algunos vayan a trabajar ahí en contra de su voluntad, aunque a veces el trabajo puede ser bastante pesado, en especial con bebés con habilidades sobre humanas, ahí es cuando usuarios de habilidades son encomendados a poder instruirlos.

Así mismo también habían algunos bebés con inteligencia dotada que han convencido a los de mayor autoridad a ayudarlos en organizar y mejorar el sistema de resguardo y cuidado de aquellos bebés sin hogar.

Aunque en el caso de bebés como Lily y otros, estos pueden ser cuidados y pueden volver con sus familias mientras sus padres o hermanos están ocupados con sus respectivas tareas hasta el momento de su descanso.

A lo lejos en una pequeña oficina, uno de los de mayor autoridad en esa guardería es un prodigio de la administración y organizaciones, era un bebé con un traje elegante caminando en el pasillo al la par de una ventana de cristal que daba una imagen panorámica de los circuitos de esas esferas móviles, este bebé bebía de su biberón como si de una taza de café se tratase y se colocó en su escritorio en el cual tenía una foto familiar con su hermano mayor y padres, un juguete de escritorio de colores, y una placa que dictaba "Theodore L. Templeton".

De un tubo de cartas le llegó un mensaje que indicaba la situaciones de los nuevos bebés recién llegados.

-Bien echemos un vistazo- dijo el bebé con una voz grave como la de un adulto empresario- Nombres de los recién llegados, J. J. Parr, Poof, y Lily Loud, aparentemente tienen la inteligencia promedio de un bebé apenas dotado, necesitan observación continuo y control de habilidades, que interesante- dijo Ted mientras le daba un chupón a su biberón.

El bebé empresarial marcó en su pequeño teclado de bebé el cual consistía en botones grandes de colores, la orden de mandar a los bebés con una nana capacitada.

* * *

-¡Tu entrenamiento comienza ahora!

Dice Edna poniendo música de entrenamiento en un disco de vinilo.

Edna primero puso a su joven y despistada pupila frente a tres maniquís dos masculinos y uno femenino, su principal tarea era diseñar un conjunto de ropa súper heroica para los tres, el tema, Neblina Poderosa, Fuego Torrencial, Gama Espectral, en ese orden.

Leni se puso manos a las obras y con su super habilidad de diseño de prendas en menos de una hora diseño un conjunto de un traje ajustado azul con guantes, botas, un sello circular azul en el pecho con la insignia de una nube plateada, una máscara con una aleta en la cabeza, en la de la chica diseñó una prenda que consistía en un leotardo amarillo con franjas rojas que desembocaban en botas rojas empuntadas por la parte del codo y del mismo diseño los guantes, así mismo diseñó una careta que representaba una llama, en el último diseñó un traje verde con conjuntos de azul por los hombros, manos y pies, un cinturón igual azul marino con una franja que pasaba por el pecho y la espalda desde la cintura, este tenía hombreras azules que sostenían una capa y una mascarilla verde con unos lentes de un transparente anaranjado.

-En cuanto a un traje eficiente no solo es suficiente con ser bonito y llamativo, tiene que también ser práctico a la hora del combate- Edna se paró sobre una mesa enfrente de Leni haciendo expresiones con sus manos muy exageradas- ¡Siguiente prueba!

Edna le dio el tema para su siguiente conjunto, en especial con un reto extra, ahora el maniquí tenía cuatro brazos y el tema era, Mono Araña, Leni se tomó su tiempo para pensar, pero encontró el atuendo ideal, con una máquina de coser sofisticada, sus propios ganchos para hilo y su inspiración, confeccionó un traje que impresionaría a Edna.

El maniquí se presentó con un conjunto de un leotardo negro con placas azules marino que cubrían pecho, entre pierna, hombros, codos y rodillas, estás estaban hechas de un material útil para evitar ataques punzantes, una cola flexible conectada al casco por conexión inalámbrica, y el casco era de color negro con unos lentes amarillos oscuro y unos visores con lentes de menor tamaño pero sirve para que el usuario aumente su visibilidad, las botas y guantes consistían de un material adhesivo en la yema de los dedos para poder apegarse a las paredes como a una araña.

-Impresionante querida Leni, ¿Pero podrá combatir?- dijo Edna activando el maniquí dentro de una cabina de pruebas.

Este maniquí cobró vida y peleó con varios robots utilizando el equipamiento de Leni para pelear, incluso Leni logró colocar dispensadores de telaraña para que pueda lanzarse tanto de las manos como de la cola.

-Cada vez le temo menos a las arañas- dijo la rubia orgullosa de su trabajo, mientras Edna, sus ojos ardían por el reflejo de las llamas que dejaba el maniquí, orgullosa de su pupilo.

* * *

Los tres super bebés aun en su cápsula estaban ya bastante aburridos, y la pantalla holográfica en el cristal no ayudaba a entretenerlos, en eso Lily ve algo extraño debajo de ellos.

-(Oigan, algo extraño sucede abajo)- dice Lily en su idioma bebé que los otros si entienden.

-(¿Qué es?)- dijo Poof.

De un pasaje salió una explosión y de esta humo, de inmediato robots vigía se dirigen al lugar para la seguridad de todos los presentes.

Del humo y el fuego emergió una figura, esta parecía tener el porte fornido de un robot, con varias armas de calibre en sus hombros, y cañones en sus manos, al dispersarse el humo vieron que el que conducía esa máquina letal era un bebé, uno con chaleco rojo, saco amarillo, cabeza de balón de fútbol americano con unos pequeños pelos en su cabecita calva.

-Coman mi polvo, mugrientas máquinas- gritó el bebé disparando a diestra y siniestra hasta donde alcanza a ver.

Uno de los robots comenzó a analizarlo.

**Nombre: Stewart Gilligan Griffin**

**Procedencia: Universo F-FG 2009**

**Antecedentes: Responsable de la destrucción de su ciudad natal a causa de una misión letal y extremista que consistía en la destrucción de una tal Lois Patrice, fue detenido por UA y contenido en los niveles inferiores bajo máxima seguridad, inscrito en los programas de rehabilitación se fugó y robó una armadura de destrucción masiva.**

El robot apuntó su cañón de plasma contra el infante con la intención de encarcelarlo en una prisión de burbuja irrompible. Pero Stewie fue más astuto y esquivó el proyectil destruyendo al robot de contención.

Los tres bebés vieron la escena y con sus pequeñas mentesitas no podían estar más de acuerdo en participar y divertirse.

-(¿Cómo escaparemos de aquí?)- pregunta Lily.

-(En cuanto abran la puerta nos transportaré con mi poder, por cierto soy Jack Jack)- dijo el infante tendiéndole su mano a Lily.

-(Lily Loud)- correspondió el gesto Lily.

-(¡Y yo soy Poof!)- gritó el bebé de traje púrpura.

En eso cuando la cápsula transportadora llegó a su destino, Jack Jack creó un portal que se tragó a los tres bebés desapareciéndolos de la vista.

En eso Stewie ya estaba haciendo de las suyas masacrando diversos robots que llegaban para detenerlo, Ted estaba en su oficina calmado cuando recibió una llamada sobre el bebé psicópata que estaba causando caos, en eso presionó un botón y de inmediato un tubo en el techo lo succionó.

-¡¿Por qué no me traen a los más fuertes?! Estas latas no me sirven como entretenimiento- dijo el bebé Griffin.

En eso Stewie se topó con un pequeño infante de mechón rubio, Stewie lo miró con ingenuidad por verlo así de tranquilo, lo tomó con su dedo mecánico y lo levantó hasta su cara.

-Eres un bebé feo.

Eso molestó a Jack Jack que de inmediato se transformó en un bebé tan grande y gordo como un elefante aplastando a Stewart, pero el pequeño engendro usó el propulsor de su armadura para quitárselo de encima, en eso Jack Jack volvió a la normalidad mientras flotaba frente suyo, en eso se unieron dos bebés más, Lily y Poof, el bebé Poof usó de su sonaja para hacer magia transformando el cañón de Stewart en una barra de pan, eso asustó bastante al pequeño villano, entonces Stewart disparó una cápsula útil para encerrar a usuarios de uso mágico, Poof quedó atrapado en esa burbuja, Stewart presionó unos comandos para que su brazo de pan volviera a ser metálico, entonces disparó su munición pesada contra los super bebés.

Stu al ver que los pequeños lo superarían se cubrió el cuerpo activando la cápsula que lo protegería de cualquier ataque, Jack Jack intentó penetrarla con sus ojos láser pero era inútil, Lily por su parte también intentó penetrarlo con un súper chillido pero las ondas de sonido no le hacían daño.

Stu entonces activó sus cohetes para que persiguieran a Jack Jack, este se transformó en un bebé de metal protegiéndose de los misiles, lo mismo hizo con Lily quien tomó a Poof burbuja y voló lejos de los cohetes, Lily corrió hasta atravesar un techo por accidente, los misiles destruyeron el techo dejando un enorme agujero justo en un bar dónde unos animales animatrónicos jugaban un juego de poker.

El robot de Stu tenía hologramas de escudo que repelían los ataques de energía de Jack Jack, entonces el bebé super se transportaba en diferentes sitios para luego sorprender a Stu con su telekinesis y mandarlo al techo, tras varios metros en el aire Stu activó un propulsor que lo empujaba a la dirección contraria, sacó un arma de protones y con él disparó contra Jack Jack, el bebé recibió el impacto y comenzó a enojarse en serio.

Tras atravesar una pared, de los escombros emergió un bebé monstruo de piel roja con dientes afilados, la transformación monstruosa de Jack Jack arremetió contra Stewart y dio unos zarpasos salvajes con la intención de arrancar sus partes mecánicas, claro que a la hora de dar un puñetazo Stewart lo devolvió de la misma manera creando una onda de choque.

Mientras tanto en la cápsula dónde los bebés iban a ser recogidos, arribó un robot de un gato con cabeza redonda color azul y ocio blanco junto a una panza del mismo color y cargando un bolsillo blanco igual- Hola, he venido para cuidar a los nuevos bebés... ¿Y los bebés?

Estos estaban peleando con ese bebé demente, Stu logró agarrar a Jack Jack al cual estrelló en contra de un almacén de juguetes, el bebé monstruo quedó enterrado sobre toda esa pila de peluches, pero en eso los peluches y juguetes cobraron vida y se lanzaron contra el robot de Stewart, fue cuando el niño vio a la bebé que mandó los misiles, Lily estaba controlando a los juguetes para que atacaran a Stu, pero el niño problemático se deshizo de ellos con su cañón de plasma, iba hacia Lily cuando de pronto un montón de Lilys lo rodearon y juntas con una mantita morada usada como látigo trataron de atar a Stewart, pero el niño activó una onda de fuego que incineró la mantas y una onda de poder que desaparecieron a las Lilys hasta quedar la original, en eso cuando iba a atacar a Lily unos animales enormes aparecieron por detrás de Stewart sujetando sus extremidades, los animales eran un oso, una gallina, un conejo y un zorro que decidieron ayudar a la pequeña Lily.

Pero Stewart se deshizo de ellos alzando al oso al techo y lanzando al conejo sobre la gallina y el zorro, Lily aun tenía su mantita y con esta huyó usándola como alfombra voladora.

-A gu gu ta ta.

-¡No hablo bebeñol!- se burló Stewart.

En eso varios robots del mismo modelo que el de Stewart lo rodearon, sus cápsulas se abrieron dejando ver a otros bebés con inteligencia elevada, el líder era Ted, junto a él otros bebés, uno calvito con camisa azul, otra de piel amarilla con un mono azul, un chupón rojo, moño azul y cabello en puntitas, y el último era un niño con lentes cuadrados cabello pelirrojo en puntitas y dientes de conejo.

-Bajo la autoridad de Baby Corp, quedas detenido- dijo Theodore.

-Besen mis pañales- dijo Stewart usando cohetes en los pies para ir a pelear en las alturas.

-Tommy y Carlitos cúbranlo por la espalda, Maggie tu conmigo- dijo Ted al momento en que sus cápsulas se cerraron y fueron a trazar una línea de ataque para acorralar a Stewart.

Lily los veía batallar Tommy y Carlitos unieron sus brazos y estos combinaron un cañón potente que Stewart logró evitar, y entonces Ted junto con Maggie dispararon diferentes redes para inutilizar las extremidades de Stewart.

Lily pensó en una solución favorable y luego vio a lo lejos a la burbuja de Poof.

Stewart logró alcanzar la pierna de Tommy y a este lo lanzó contra Carlitos, así mismo se abalanzó contra Ted dañando sus extremidades y lanzándolo al suelo, Stu aterrizó en el suelo y quedó cara a cara contra Maggie.

-¿Quieres bailar bebé?- dijo Stewie poniendo pose de combate.

Maggie respondió con dos chupadas a su chupón.

Entonces ambos bebés en sus trajes robóticos corrieron el uno contra el otro chocando sus puños, Maggie intentaría poner a dormir a Stewart interfiriendo en el sistema del traje de este poniéndole una música para dormir, pero Stewart supo utilizar su voluntad para resistir el sueño, así mismo logró inutilizar los cañones de Maggie arrancándolos y disparando en los orificios haciendo que el sistema colapse y el robot quede en el suelo mirando al techo, en eso Stweart abrió su cápsula y la de Maggie.

-¿Quieres huir con tu mami?- se burló Stewart.

Maggie se quitó el chupón y entonces dio un escupitajo, saltó a la cápsula de Stewart y comenzó a golpearlo varias veces hasta que Stewart se la quitó de encima, la tenía apuntada con su arma láser cuando de pronto.

-¿Qué cara...?

El robot de Stewart fue transformado en diferentes sonajas dejando al niño sin traje de batalla.

Frente a él se acercaba Poof quien agitaba su sonaja y con su sonrisa dijo - Poof, poof- y enseguida la ropa de Stewart fue reemplazada por un gorro de bebé, un pañal y un chupón.

Stewart fue vencido y las patrullas de UA lo levitaron con un rayo que anulaba sus movimientos y lo mandarían de nuevo a su celda.

-No, por favor- se quitó el chupón- No me vuelvan a dejar ahí, es una tortura- solamente es un cuarto blanco lleno de juguetes de bebé con una pantalla que transmite caricaturas cursis y empalagosas.

-Bien hecho caballeros, fueron de gran ayuda, les daría un ascenso si estuviera en mi poder, pero por ahora solo les puedo prometer... ¿Qué tal una hora de privilegio en la zona de juegos?- dijo el jefe bebé junto con sus ayudantes a los tres niños super.

Lily le extendió la mano mientras escupía, Ted lo tomó como un sí.

En fin fue el momento de volver a las labores diarias, Lily, Jack Jack y Poof fueron entregados a la nana para poder capacitarse en UA y tal vez aprender algo nuevo. Al ser niños con habilidades les encomendaron unas niñeras capacitadas, el robot gato de antes les entregó a las niñas a las niñeras, dos con habilidades mágicas.

* * *

-Bien, espero que mis lecciones te hayan servido para aprender y poder escalar más alto en cuanto a esta despiadada carrera se refiere.

Edna Moda caminaba junto a Leni.

-Así es señorita, pero le quisiera preguntar, ¿Puedo usar sus talleres para fabricarles unos trajes a mis hermanos?

-Por supuesto querida, nada más me complacería que tener a alguien más para compartir mis labores.

-Gracias señorita Edna.

Leni entonces se dirigió a su escritorio y once maniquíes se posaron frente a ella listos para servir de inspiración a la modista.

* * *

**AHHHHHH, por fin nuevo capítulo, ya tenía ganas de escribir algo de acción y no me quiero extender tanto en esta nota final, primero diré que me encantó escribir al personaje de Edna Moda creo que no soy el único al cual le encana ese personaje, en cuanto a Stewart, tengo traumas con su serie por lo que no la veo, así que vi la cronología de Lalito, muy buen canal de youtube lo recomiendo, y leí en wiki algo de él, y vi que sería interesante tratarlo como villano a vencer que como aliado, tenía planeado que él entrene a los jóvenes bebés para enfrentar batallas y eso como un capitán que entrena a sus soldados, pero quería escribir una batalla así que hice esto. Puse algunos bebés icónicos de la cultura popular que recordaba, si piensan en alguna que faltó díganme en los reviews, también tengo planeado hacer a los bebés luchar contra Vicky de los padrinos mágicos jeje, díganme si les parece la idea.**

**Agradezco a marati2011 y cartman6x61 por sus muy bienvenidas reviews.**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado, o al menos que los haya entretenido xD, me despido, soy su fiel aliado, coman bien, duerman temprano, y niños no olviden sus vegetales, muchas bendiciones y hasta la próxima.**

**Edna Moda y Jack Jack son de los Increíbles de Pixar.**

**Ted Templeton es de Boss Baby de Dreamworks.**

**Stewart Griffin es de Family Guy.**

**Poof es de Los Padrinos Mágicos.**

**Tommy y Carlitos son de Rugrats de Nickelodeon.**

**Maggie es de Los Simpsons.**

**PD: No he utilizado a las niñeras porque todavía no he visto Mary Poppins je, je.**

**Att: Might**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un conjunto de historias**

**...**

* * *

En los niveles superiores, no en uno en específico, se encontraba una instalación, era una biblioteca, y no cualquier biblioteca, se podría decir que era la biblioteca más grande del multiverso, pues tiene almacenada miles y miles de historias de miles de universos, centrados en algunos personajes que ahora podrían estar operando abiertamente en UA, estos escritos son realizados por diversos autores cuyo propósito en la vida es escribir y redactar sucesos que ocurren en esos mundos, y eventualmente los ejecutivos de UA necesitarían almacenar aquellas historias por si necesitarían elementos de esos mundos, o para futuras referencias.

En fin, algunos locales de UA simplemente van a la biblioteca para conocer historias para entretenerse, pues son tan fabulosas y atrapantes como una historia de sus mundos.

Steven desarrolló un amor por la lectura cuando fue castigado sin televisión por algún tiempo, por lo que no se tardó en querer visitar la gran Biblioteca Multiversal, la entrada tenía un diseño clásico con unas columnas talladas de piedra pulida y el letrero de un metal dorado, Steven entró y pudo oler el aroma a libros recién publicados, algunos cuidadores de la biblioteca dejaban algunos libros recién hechos y con unos carritos llevaban los libros a distintas zonas, la biblioteca se extendía bastante que se necesitaba un mapa para no perderse, y habían plataformas de transposición para buscar al igual que tabletas donde puedes escribir referencias para buscar, Steven se paró en la recepción en el cual atendía un hombre de cara graciosa, cabello castaño rojizo risado, una sonrisa algo lunática, y la placa en el escritorio decía "Alfred E. Newman", el hombrecillo en particular escribía en una computadora holográfica.

-Hola- saludó Steven.

-...

-Me llamo Steven.

-...

-Si, quisiera visitar la biblioteca, no busco un libro en específico, solo quiero conocer- decía Steven apoyando su brazo intentando parecer cool.

Pero Alfred no le prestaba mucha atención, de hecho en su pantalla apareció un juego de naipes, Steven puso sus dos manos en el escritorio y con una voz tímida habló.

-Sí, bueno, yo quisiera entrar, ¿Necesito alguna membresía o algo?

Alfred no dijo nada, solo presionó un botón y un cartel apareció frente a Steven indicándole que siga por el pasillo a la derecha, la entrada era libre pero si quería sacar un libro tendría que pasar por recepción, ya saben, como una biblioteca normal.

Steven subió a una plataforma y subió unos cuantos pisos hasta unos estantes, incluso estos eran enormes y necesitaba unas escaleras para poder tomar los libros más altos.

* * *

Lucy Loud, una chica gótica con pasión por la poesía había visto algo que solo creía en sueños, vio un murciélago transformarse en un vampiro, a esta pequeña criatura la vio volar a lo lejos y queriendo seguirla levitó hasta su posición actual, el murciélago posteriormente se convirtió en un ser de piel pálida y capa negra, igual que en sus libros, Lucy no tardó un segundo en entrar a esa cantina.

Al entrar Lucy escuchaba el sonido de las teclas de un piano tocando una tonalidad triste y tranquila, en ese lugar habían criaturas que había visto varias veces en sus libros de fantasía, criaturas creadas por diversos autores del terror, pero estaban ahí, eran reales, por el momento Lucy solo se interesaba en uno, caminó tranquila con su normal cautela, los monstruos en esa cantina no la notaban pues estaban en sus propios asuntos.

Algunos jugaban algunos juegos para distraerse, otros contaban historias, otros bebían, lo que sea para distraerse, entonces lo vio, estaba ahí, el vampiro tocaba en un piano una tonalidad melancólica que acompañaba el ambiente lúgubre de esa cantina, frente a él había un espacio donde un pulpo amarillo con túnica negra servía bebidas a quienes se lo pedían, con sus tentáculos repartía los líquidos y los revolvía, con una acrobacia elegante.

Lucy quería acercarse a ese vampiro, más los nervios se lo impedían, ella siempre quiso ser un vampiro, pero no podía llegar y decirle, Señor por favor conviértame en vampiro, pensó en que tenía que presentarse primero.

El vampiro por su parte parecía inmerso en su melodía, con los ojos cerrados movía su cabeza al compás de la lenta melodía, su dedos bailaban en las teclas hasta que presionó las últimas notas.

Cuando terminó Lucy vio la oportunidad de hablarme, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Aparecería de repente para asustarlo como naturalmente suele hacerlo? ¿O lo saludaría de una forma cordial? No importaba pues era el momento.

-H-Hola.

-¿Mmm?

El vampiro giró viendo a una pequeña niña de pelo negro al igual que su vestido, se veía nerviosa.

-Hola, mi n-nombre es Lucy.

El vampiro se enterneció por la timidez de aquella pequeña niña, y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, yo...- Lucy no sabía qué decir, le avergonzaba un poco admitir que solo quería conocerlo, y que no haya un propósito real- Quería saber si me podrías enseñar a tocar el piano.

A el vampiro le desconcertó esa petición, pensaba que quería algo más, sin embargo no vio razón para negarse, así que le brindó un espacio y lo sentó junto a él.

-Comencemos con las escalas- El vampiro comenzó a tocar las teclas aumentando la tonalidad de grave a agudo. Posteriormente Lucy hizo lo mismo- Por cierto, mi nombre es Drácula.

Lucy quería chillar de la emoción, pero se mantuvo serena- Es un placer.

Así fue como pasó su tiempo con el conde Drácula practicando una canción que más que oírse melancólica, Lucy la oía como una pieza hermosa y cálida.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó tranquilo el vampiro.

-Bueno, yo vine con mis hermanos, entrenamos juntos para ser héroes, y unas amables personas nos indicaron el lugar, visité varios lugares, pero este es mi favorito, siempre me ha gustado este ambiente tranquilo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí- dijo Lucy mientras le agarraba el ritmo al piano- Y señor Drácula- Lucy aún no podía creer que tenía una conversación con el mismísimo conde Drácula- ¿Cómo llegó usted aquí?

-Yo...- Pero el semblante del vampiro se tornó más decaído, y eso Lucy lo notó.

-Bueno, no tiene que decírmelo.

-No, no, no, tranquila, te contaré, mi historia es una de amor y familia.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, después de conocer a mi amada, tuvimos una hija, quería protegerlas de todo peligro, así que construí un castillo alejado de las civilizaciones humanas, ahí los monstruos se refugiarían y encontrarían tranquilidad, yo por mi parte me quedé a dirigir ese lugar, hice muchos amigos, y pude ver a mi hija hacer su propia familia...

Después de eso Drácula no quiso continuar con su relato, y Lucy pensó que si decía algo podría cometer un error, Drácula aclaró su garganta y se levantó.

-Perdón pero necesito ir a algún lugar, ya regreso.

Lucy se quedó pensativa, había algo más que Drácula no decía.

-Ay algunas historias que uno prefiere no contarlas, y yo lo sé.

Escuchó Lucy una voz frente suyo, era el pulpo cantinero, quien mientras hablaba seguía agitando las bebidas. Lucy se acercó a esa mesa, y el pulpo amablemente le sirvió una bebida apropiada para niños con una sombrilla negra.

-¿Acaso dije algo mal?- dijo Lucy temiendo lo peor.

-No pequeña, como podrás imaginar, no todos en UA tienen un inicio feliz, a veces unos tratan de lidiar con sus problemas como pueden, como venir aquí.

-Entonces ¿Algo malo le pasó al señor Drácula?

-Me temo que eso no nos incumbe, hace tiempo que lo veo, y se mantiene firme en guardar su historia, pero siento curiosidad de que te lo haya contado a ti.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no sabía nada de su pasado, hasta que llegaste, supongo que le causaste una buena impresión.

Lucy dio un sorbo a su bebida- Quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlo.

-Te deseo suerte, Lucy Loud.

-Gracias... señor.

-Llámame Koro-sensei.

-Gracias señor Koro sensei.

* * *

Steven había encontrado un libro interesante, buscó un lugar cómodo para sentarse y disfrutar de su lectura.

-"Esta es la historia de un legendario héroe, uno que a través de un duro pasado, busca salvar aquello que le queda, su nombre... John Wick"

"_Era una noche tormentosa, y la lluvia azotaba con violencia el páramo en el que nuestro héroe se encontraba, los relámpagos rugían en la tempestad de ese lugar lúgubre, vistiendo su icónico traje, elegante siempre incluso a la hora de enfrentar sus desafíos, tenía bajo su cuidado a su muy valioso compañero, su perro, resguardado bajo su brazo Wick corría de una infame bestia con sed de sangre, el legendario héroe corría por la tempestad esquivando toda clase de obstáculos, huyendo del colosal enemigo, una fiera de dientes tan mortíferos como un cuchillo de caza, sus ojos siniestros, con su hocico perseguía el aroma de su presa._

_Jhon con su cuchillo cortaba las hojas y ramas que le estorbaban asegurando la supervivencia de su canino, escaló hasta una montaña, y a pesar de la humedad de las rocas, sus dedos se agarraron fuerte para sujetarse y seguir con su huida, con múltiples heridas en su rostro, Wick jamás titubeó, ni siquiera cuando rodeado de una tormenta de neblina siendo él el centro del remolino, aquella bestia cubierta con la niebla haciéndola lucir como un monstruo sacado de las tinieblas más profundas, se abalanzó contra el guerrero dando un mordisco que resonó como los relámpagos de esa tormenta..."_

-Steven...

-¡AAAHHHH!

-Necesito tu ayuda

-¿Lucy, qué ocurre?

-Hay algo que quiero hacer por un amigo, pero necesito investigar primero, ¿Me ayudarías?

-Eh... "Rayos, se estaba poniendo bueno"- pensó Steven- Está bien.

-Gracias.

Steven y Lucy estaban en lo profundo de la biblioteca buscando algo que les ayude a entender por qué Drácula está triste, pero habían tantos Drácula, tantas historias, ¿Cómo saber cuál es el Drácula correcto?

-Lucy, ¿Cómo sabes que estamos buscando?

-Él me contó, su historia, debe haber algo similar en alguno de estos libros...

Habían acumulado una cantidad de libros, y varios hablaban de la historia que Drácula le contó, pero todos terminaban con finales felices, o tan trágicos que ni Drácula sobrevivía, pero Lucy por fin encontró uno que podría servir.

-Steven, creo que es este... "La historia del conde Drácula, en esta historia un joven vampiro se enamora, y de ese amor, nace una sana vampirita, pero una tragedia los sacude y solo quedan Drácula y su hija, es entonces que Drácula decide construir un refugio para todo monstruo y engendro, ese lugar se convirtió en el Hotel Transilvanya, su hija Mavis creció y a sus 118 años conoció a un humano llamado Johnathan, y a pesar de los conflictos, ambos se pudieron unir, y de ese amor, nació un niño llamado Dennis, un niño que uniría tanto los mundos humano y monstruo, pero al pasar el tiempo, el conflicto monstruo-humano se fue acrecentando, a tal punto que una guerra colapsó sobre toda civilización, al final Drácula perdió a toda su familia, ahora el conde se lamenta en solitario añorando aquellos días que se perdieron en ese conflicto, nadie sabe qué sucedió que causó tal devastación, pero solo se sabe que ese viejo conde tras su búsqueda por resguardar lo que ama, lo perdió todo".

Tras acabar de leer eso, tanto Lucy como Steven entendieron la situación, Steven vio a Lucy y ella quedó en silencio viendo el libro, no sabría adivinar que pensaba su amiga gótica, pero podía darse una idea, pensando en lo que él mismo siente.

-Vaya, esto, no mentiré, es triste.

-Sí... lo es...

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es parte de la vida.

-Pero, lo que pasó, esa destrucción...

-A veces la oscuridad atormenta hasta los rincones mas profundos de la existencia, no es para lamentarse, sino para resguardar lo que aún nos queda y nos da luz.

-Eso... fue muy poético- alagó Steven.

-Ya sé que haré.

* * *

Habiendo terminar de ayudar a Lucy, Steven siguió con su lectura.

"_Todo parecía perdido, pero cuando nadie se lo habría imaginado, el persistente de Wick se sujetó de la garganta de la bestia, impidiendo que esta la tragara, escaló hasta su lengua, sin perder a su preciado cachorro, envuelto en saliva Wick sacó su arma y sujetando con su cabeza y sus pies haciendo palanca, mantuvo equilibrio, y con su pistola disparó contra los dientes de la criatura, esta bestia rugió de dolor, dándole la oportunidad a Wick de escapar pero en ese instante John con su cuchillo se sujetó del hocico de la bestia, con su pie se subió hasta su cabeza y sin querer luchar más con la criatura, le dio un descanso final, cuando con su cuchillo le incrustó el metal afilado a ese espacio entre los ojos, haciendo que la criatura caiga derrotada sobre las rocas, John Wick caminó victorioso emergiendo del polvo orgulloso de su hazaña, pues su cachorro y fiel compañero estaba a salvo."_

-Ah- suspiró aliviado Steven de por fin terminar su lectura- Hoy fue un gran día.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, y que les puedo decir? De que me sirve tener un fic crossover si no uso todos los personajes que pueda en las situaciones que se me ocurran? En serio, trato de buscar sentido a las ocaciones que se dan a lo largo del fic, cuando el punto es poder explotar mi imaginación hasta confines infinitos, y lograr entretenerlos. Así que si es posible dejo la lógica de lado y dejo que mi imaginación me guíe, esperando poder entretenerlos. Es cuando les pregunto ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Si es así, dejen review y díganme en qué puedo mejorar, porque ese es mi objetivo también, mejorar mi redacción. Y bien el próximo será el capítulo final de este arco introductorio, y después nos sumergiremos al conflicto. **

**Mando saludos a marati2011 por su bienvenida review y aquí me despido, tengan una buena semana y nos leeremos, pronto, muchas bendiciones, y adiós.**

**Drácula es de Hotel Transilvanya de Sony.**

**Koro sensei es de Assasination Classroom.**

**John Wick es de las leyendas de internet xD.**

**Alfred E. Newman es de MAD de cartoon network.**

**Att: Might**

* * *

Drácula estaba en su habitación, melancólico, observando objetos de su anterior vida, añorando aquellos días, alguien toca la puerta, a Drácula se le hace curioso, ¿Quién podría llamarlo ahora? Se asoma por la puerta.

-¿Hola?

-¿Papá Drac?

En ese instante, una sonrisa volvió al rostro de Drácula. Una sonrisa que creía ya perdida.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hora del almuerzo**

**...**

* * *

Dimensión: Desconocida.

Ubicación: Alguna taberna en medio del espacio infinito.

Una taberna, colocada en un asteroide de considerable tamaño para soportar la estructura, vaga por el espacio atendiendo a cuanto renegado espacial aparezca y se estacione en otra roca espacial con espacio para estacionamiento. Una pandilla se estaciona de forma desordenada, y los tripulantes entran a la taberna, estos tienen apariencia de hombres músculosos, piel verdosa, tres ojos sin pupilas, y orejas puntiagudas. Los pandilleros visten las típicas ropas de un motociclista terrano, ellos entran con una actitud arrogante e intimidan a todos aquellos que los ven, el más grande de todos, quien tenía una barba gruesa en su mentón se acerca al mostrador, quien comienza a coquetear con la cantinera, esta era una joven chica con antenas y piel azul, usaba un vestido rosa con un delantal blanco.

-Hola preciosa, quisiera tu mejor trago, junto a tus seductoras antenas.

-Discúlpeme señor pero está siendo muy inapropiado.

-¿Qué pasa? No te gusta este espécimen.

El matón se estaba elogiando mientras trata de tocar a la cantinera, un hombre con una camiseta verde, cabello castaño claro, barba de chivo, y pantalones marrones estaba sentado al lado de ese espectáculo, degustando un trago servido.

-Le debo pedir que se retire.

-Por favor- Se acercó el hombre- Dame un besito.

El con sus musculosos brazos agarró los hombros de la mujer y la acercó hasta su rostro, pero el hombre junto a él le agarró de su muñeca con violencia.

-La dama dijo, que se retire.

El fornido hombre escupió una carcajada, al igual que su pandilla.

-¿Este flacucho nos va asustar? Por favor, solo sal de aquí y no destrozaremos mucho.

-No me iré hasta que ustedes salgan.

El matón se cansó, encaró al hombre, era más alto que el humano así que bajó la mirada.

-¿Te quieres meter con nosotros?

-Tengo dos opciones para ti, uno, te vas y no vuelves de este lugar, dos, camino sobre tu horrenda cara.

El matón le quería dar un empujón pero el hombre le agarró de la muñeca y haciendo impulso levantó al grandote y le estampó la espalda contra el suelo. Otro más gordo quiere embestirlo, pero el hombre da una patada a su cara dándose una voltereta hacia atrás. Uno de los bandidos intentó golpearlo pero el forajido esquivó a tiempo para tomarle del brazo y lanzarlo hacia un enemigo que lo iba a traicionar por la espalda, entonces el forajido da una patada al estómago a uno empujándolo sobre una mesa, y con otra mesa hace de palanca haciendo que esta golpease a uno en el mentón, agarra a uno del cuello mientras otro quiere intentar golpearlo con un bastón de choques eléctricos, le pisa el pie a uno y le rompe los dientes a otro, entonces uno de los matones coge una botella y la rompe y con el vidrio intenta empalar al hombre, pero este con una patada hace que suelte el arma y con otra lo deja tumbado en el suelo, uno de los hombres es lanzado hacia el mostrador donde la cantinera ve con nervios el pleito, por su puesto que hasta entonces solo quedaba un matón, miró al forajido y este lo veía con llama en sus ojos y tronando sus puños, el forajido es tan peligroso que hizo que el matón se golpee con su propio puño dejándose en el suelo.

-Lamento los daños que he causado.

-Ah... no se preocupe, señor.

El hombre para compensar sus daños le da una generosa cantidad de unidades para recomponer el lugar, entonces abandona el establecimiento y con su nave parte de ese lugar de vuelta a la base.

* * *

Ubicación: Ultimate Alliance

En la zona de almuerzos de UA, ya estaban arribando los cadetes a la reunión ya establecida, Steven acompañaba a Lucy y juntos traían libros que sacaron de la biblioteca, cuando en eso se volvieron a encontrar con sus viejos compañeros.

-Hola.

-Hola- Saludó Steven alegre.

-¿Cómo estuviste?- dijo Lucy.

-Ah, todo bien, practicamente viviendo el mejor día de mi vida- dice Lola quien llevaba un look más reluciente- pasé la tarde con las princesas, fue todo un sueño, me hicieron un vestido nuevo, y más reluciente.

-Así parece.

-¡Cuidado!

Entonces un sapo de piel celeste con burbujas espumosas en su espalda y pecho salta entre Steven y Lucy, Lana gritó desde el fondo tratando de advertirlos.

Voltearon a ver a Lana, la niña se notaba sonriente y llena de vida.

-Froakie ven aquí- dijo Lana- Les presento a mi nuevo amigo, es por así decirlo, un monstruo de bolsillo, un pokemon.

-Hola a todos.

KO saludó a sus compañeros quien estaba acompañado de Lynn, les contaron de las cosas que aprendió y los deportes que le enseñó Lynn, también conocieron a varios deportistas, un grupo de jóvenes que practicaban soccer, cada vez que pateaban se les veía en cámara lenta.

Entonces llegaron Lincoln, al mismo tiempo que Luna, Luan y Miles.

Todos contaron sus aventuras a lo largo de su paseo en las instalaciones, de las personas que conocieron.

-_Ya estamos aquí, ya estamos aquí, ¡Es un gusto verlos de nuevo!_\- cantaron Manzana y Cebollín llegando al encuentro.

Al mismo tiempo se unieron las heroínas, Doreen, Kamalah, junto a Lisa. En eso también llegaron Lori junto con Leni quien cargaba a Lily durmiendo.

-Hola a todos- dijo Lori.

-¡Hola!

-Shhh.

-Lo siento- susurraron los cadetes.

-Vaya chicos, los veo diferentes- dijo Lori notando algunos cambios en la apariencia y la actitud de todos.

-No lo sé, ¿Será mi nuevo look?- dijo Luan vistiendo dos coletas, unos tirantes amarillos y agitando sus brazos y pies de forma graciosa.

-¿Lori, qué llevas en esa maleta?- dijo Lincoln señalando a la maleta metálica que cargaba en en su brazo.

-Es un regalo de Leni, les mostraremos luego.

-Bien, hasta entonces ¡Muero de hambre!- gritó Lynn corriendo al patio de comidas.

-¡Hey espérame!- dijo KO alcanzándola.

* * *

-Vamos corran, los combatientes deben estar hambrientos, no queremos que combatan con la tiranía con el estómago vacío- gritaba un chef de la instalación empujando a dos de sus camareros a que repartan las comidas a las diferentes mesas- Tirin tiririn.

En las mesas habían de todo tipo de criaturas, unas de ellas eran ogros que comían comidas extrañas como cucarachas y ojos, eso a los cadetes les dio asco, excepto a Lana.

Se apartaron a una mesa grande y comenzaron a charlar de sus aventuras.

-Oya Lana, cuéntanos de tu amigo.

-A Froakie lo conocí mientras conocía a las criaturas de aquí, es genial tiene estos poderes de lanzar burbujas que te tienen atrapado, muéstrales Froakie.

-Froakie- gritó la criatura lanzando sus burbujas a la cara de Lori.

-¡Oye!

-Ups, lo siento- dijo Lana sonriendo de la pena.

-Bueno yo di un increíble concierto con distintos talentos- dijo Luna.

-Y yo di un espectáculo que te volaría la cabeza- dijo Luan mostrando una bomba falsa que explotó en confeti- Ja,ja ¿Entienden?

-Manzana y yo conocimos un mundo lleno de personas como nosotros, comida viviente- dijo Cebollín.

-Sí, era como todo un ecosistema, habían flamencos como mangos, e hipopótamos como papas- prosiguió Manzana.

-Y una pequeña fresa llamada Alfresi- terminó Cebollín.

Todos se divertían charlando acerca de sus descubrimientos, Lisa se encargó de ordenar pizza para todos, les preguntó a sus amigos de procedencia vegetal ¿Qué comerían?, ellos les dijeron que en su mundo, la comida come comida igualmente, dejando de lado las cosas extrañas que hasta este punto ya no tiene relevancia, así que la pizza llegó a tiempo, y procedieron a degustar, entonces KO vio a unos conocidos a lo lejos, se paró de la mesa y fue a verlos.

-¡Hola, Rad, Enid!

-KO- gritaron los dos camareros.

Los tres corrieron y se abrazaron.

-¿Cómo están, también llegaron a UA, ustedes son de mi mundo?

-Ja, no lo creo pequeño- dijo Rad, un alienígena musculoso de piel azul y antenas sacudiendo el pelo de KO.

-Somos de distintos mundos- dijo Enid, una chica de pelo morado, shorts negros y camisa azul dejando ver su ombligo.

-Sí, y yo soy el más poderoso de mi mundo- dijo Rad dejando lucir sus músculos.

-Y yo la de mi mundo- dijo Enid modesta.

-Ah, yo también, eso quiere decir que somos los más poderosos de nuestros respectivos mundos, vaya coincidencia. ¿Eso quiere decir que deben hacer misiones muy importantes? ¿Qué suelen hacer?- dijo KO acompañando a sus amigos de otros mundos con entusiasmo. A pesar de ser de distintas dimensiones, se trataban como amigos de toda la vida.

-Bueno, por ahora solo hacemos trabajo simple, para ganar un poco de crédito que podemos cambiar después, ya sabes, cosas como reparar, servir comida- dijo Enid mientras dejaba un plato en una mesa.

-Aunque solemos combatir contra robots, algunas veces- dijo Rad poniendo sobras de comida en un basurero.

-¿En serio?- dijo KO un poco desilusionado- ¿Entonces cuándo fue la última vez que salieron en una misión?

-Eh...- se tardaron un poco en responder, al final fue Enid quien respondió- Pues verás, no salimos mucho a misiones, puesto que hay muchos héroes más poderosos y así... entonces nos quedamos y flojeamos un poco.

-Y trabajamos para conseguir más crédito, y así flojear aun más.

-¿Entonces, nunca los saben llamar?- decía KO un poco más decaído.

-No, pero, si llegamos a cierto nivel, podemos tener acceso libre a cualquier mundo en el que hayan combates.

-Ah, ¿y cómo alcanzan ese nivel?

-Pues tienes que demostrarles que eres el mejor- dijo Rad dejando las bandejas lejos- Que eres capaz de enfrentar cualquier situación, y que eres confiable, una vez hecho eso, podrás tener acceso libre a cualquier mundo que quieras.

-Wow, se oye fácil.

-Jo, no lo es KO, pero no importa, la verdad no queremos esforzarnos tanto- dijo Enid.

-Mmmm- KO no se sentía seguro.

-No te preocupes KO, si quieres puedes ser de los que viaja a todas partes, hemos visto niños que lo hacen- le aseguró Enid.

-¿En serio?- dijo KO ilusionado.

-Claro...

Entonces KO los abrazó fuerte, el chico estaba ilusionado por ser de los más fuertes. Sus amigos le correspondieron el abrazo con gusto.

Entonces el héroe aprendiz pasó tiempo con ellos hasta volver con su grupo, los vio a lo lejos después de que acabaran la comida, estaban viendo un anuncio en holograma, decía "Competencia de comida en la zona de alimentos" y empezaba en diez minutos, estaban a tiempo para ver algo interesante.

* * *

Diez minutos antes...

El forajido de antes había llegado a los puertos de transposición donde estacionó su nave y se dirigió a los pasillos para pasear por un rato, un mensaje llegó a su reloj, el cual era una notificación de una competencia de comida en la zona de alimentos, él sin nada más que hacer decidió inscribirse, tenía diez minutos antes de que se cerraran las inscripciones.

Ahora en el momento de la competencia, había una mesa de un largo bastante extenso para que pudieran estar bastantes platos para los concursantes, los concursantes comenzaron a llegar, y el hombre forajido se colocó al final de la mesa ya que fue el último en inscribirse, la competencia estaba por empezar y unos tubos se colocaron sobre los platos y escupieron una montaña de comida frente a los concursantes, estos babeaban por ya devorar lo que tenían en frente.

El anunciador comenzó a dictaminar el inicio de la competencia, en eso la multitud ya se había aglomerado a su alrededor.

-¡Atención damas y caballeros, criaturas de todo tipo de especie, les damos la bienvenida al concurso de comida edición número 4 de Ultimate Alliance, este día tenemos a valientes guerreros que han venido a poner a prueba sus infinitos estómagos! ¡Estos son los concursantes!

Homero Simpson: Hombre de familia, calvo, piel amarilla.

Richard Watterson: Hombre de familia, calvo, especie conejuna, piel rosada.

Son Goku: Guerrero saiyayin, cabello negro, ropa de entrenamiento naranja, camisa azul como sus botas y brazales.

Chowder: Criatura fusión gato, oso y otro animal, rechoncho, ropas moradas y un gorro con dos puntas.

Pac-man: Bola amarilla, con botas rojas y guantes naranjas.

Kirby: Bola rosada viviente, sin piernas ni brazos, solo unos puños rosados, bastante adorable.

Shaggy Rogers: Forajido, camisa verde, cabello castaño claro, barba de chivo, pantalones marrones.

-¡La competencia comienza ahora!

Así fue como los participantes cuya pasión es la comida comenzaron a devorar, algunos tenían técnicas como Homero Simpson, quien rotaba entre comidas pequeñas y solidas, otros solo absorbían como Kirby y Chowder, y otros solo comían atrapando toda la comida que puedan, como Richard, Goku y Pac-man. Al final la competencia acabó en un santiamén cuando el ganador finalmente fue, Shaggy Rogers.

-¡Y tenemos a nuestro campeón!

Toda la multitud aplaudía con júbilo.

-¿Podemos acabarnos la comida de todas formas?- dijo Chowder queriendo seguir comiendo, aunque Kirby ya lo había hecho.

Los cadetes vieron impresionados esa velocidad en la que Shaggy se acabó la comida que parecía inhumano, pero estaban muy asombrados como para pensar en eso.

-Muchas gracias por la comida- Dijo Shaggy limpiándose con una servilleta- Y solo necesité el 10 por ciento de mi poder.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, y aquí se termina este arco introductorio dónde podemos ver un poco de las instalaciones de Ultimate Alliance y sus funcionamientos, aun así hay bastante por explorar y descubrir, al igual que bastantes personajes, los protagonistas siendo los Loud, cayó bien para este arco, siendo once niños, terminaron siendo once episodios, pretendo que los siguientes arcos no sean tan largos, y espero que estos capítulos no hayan sido bastante pesados y frustrantes de seguir, los leo pronto, pero por el momento dejaré este fic en hiatus hasta que acabe mis otros fics que tengo pendiente y así enfocarme más plenamente a este. Por cierto es una pena que vayan a cancelar OK KO: seamos héroes, espero que le den un digno final, y aquí mi reporte Joaquín.**

**Le mando un saludo a marati2011, y debo responder que ese Dennis es de otra dimensión, pero algunos suelen tener historias parecidas como vimos con KO y sus amigos, quienes no son de la misma dimensión pero igualmente se conocían y no hubo muchos cambios.**

**Y un saludo a cartaman6x61, gracias por la data, pero mejor indícame con que juego empezar para familiarizarme con la franquicia, o mejor, la lista de juegos en orden cronológico.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer arco, espero mejorar en el futuro, les mando un inmenso abrazo, muchas bendiciones y adiós.**

**Froakie es de Pokémon.**

**Shaggy Rogers es de Hanna Barbera.**

**Rad y Enid son de OK KO: Seamos héroes de Cartoon Network.**

**Homero Simpson es de 20th Century Fox.**

**Chowder es de Cartoon Network.**

**Richard W. es de The Amazin World of Gumball de CN.**

**Pac-man es de Namco.**

**Goku es de Dragon Ball.**

**Kirby es de Nintendo.**

**Att: Might**

**Pero esperen hay más...**

* * *

Después de un largo día en las instalaciones los Loud se despidieron de sus compañeros y se fueron a sus distintas habitaciones a descansar.

En eso Lori llamó a una reunión de hermanos.

-Atención hermanos, tenemos un primer anuncio, Lincoln prosigue.

-Gracias Lori, pues he buscado e investigado, pero ahora se como registrarnos como equipo.

A las hermanas les impresionó eso.

-Así que pensé que podríamos tomar el nombre de Full House Gang, ¿Qué opinan?

Todas las hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo, a pesar de haber ofrecido otros nombres que ya estaban registrados, como la Liga de la Justicia, o el Equipo alfa buena maravilla onda dinamita escuadrón lobo. Pero al final decidieron que el nombre de Lincoln quedaba mejor.

-Ahora el segundo anuncio- Entonces Leni prosiguió.

-Bueno, tengo un regalo para ustedes.

Entonces Leni abrió su maleta sobre la cama y de este emergió un guardarropa con once trajes a la medida de todos los hermanos.

-Leni... eso es...

-Así es... Nuestros súper trajes, y están a la moda.

* * *

...

Nivel superior.

-Señor Pines, creo que necesita ver esto- el director Wayne activó la jaula de contención y de ahí emergió el monstruo.

-Ese es...

El monstruo se quedó de rodillas por el dolor de salir de esa condenada prisión comprimida, y entonces se vio al espejo. Pero no era el espejo.

-Ji, ji, ji, soy tu.

-¿Alguna explicación que nos podría brindar?- dijo Bruce al joven Pines.

Entonces Dipper vio a los ojos a su contraparte tras el vidrio blindado, se asustó cuando el otro estrelló su cara contra el vidrio. Dipper pudo reconocer los ojos de ese otro ser, eran los ojos que más lo atormentan en el multiverso.

-Tal parece que jamás me libré de ese monstruo en el mundo del que él proviene. ¿Cómo llegó a parar aquí?

-Estuvo causando caos en una dimensión, lo logramos capturar y a sus cómplices.

-Bien, quizás podamos interrogar a los otros para averiguar más... La dimensión en donde lo capturaron... ¿Era su dimensión natal?

-No.

-... ¿Y cómo llegó allí?

-Él es más poderoso que otras de sus versiones, pero no sabemos cómo.

-¿Tú cómo crees cerebrito?- dijo el cautivo a sus guardianes.

-Yo puedo responder eso- dijo un joven entrando a la sala- El monstruo que poseyó a este Dipper Pines se ha vuelto completamente con su cuerpo eliminando a Dipper Pines de todo este, haciendo así que ya no sea Dipper Pines, sino un ser completamente diferente, obteniendo de alguna forma todos los poderes completos del monstruo que ahora habita en él.

-Ah, que chico tan listo- bufó el Dipper cautivo.

-Opino que hasta que averigüemos más interrogando a los otros invasores, hay que dejar que este... No-Dipper descanse en el Disk por un tiempo.

Eso enfureció al cautivo quien no pudo hacer nada para evitar la prisión a la que está atado, excepto solo esperar.

-Gracias L- dijo Bruce al recién llegado, entonces activó unos comandos para regresar el Disk de vuelta a los niveles inferiores.

El Disk fue transportado por un tuvo y a una velocidad impresionante llegó allí en menos de un minuto, acompañando a otros Disk que cubrían toda una habitación.


	12. El Bien y El Mal

**La puerta secreta**

**...**

* * *

Una mariposa, esta volaba por una pradera posándose sobre una flor, a lo lejos corriendo por el césped corría un pequeño ratón blanco con un sombrerito rojo de soldado, a este pequeño ratoncito lo perseguía una chica con cabello azul asta la cintura, ella intentaba atraparlo y cuando lo encontraba intentaba dibujarlo en su cuaderno, pero rápidamente volvía a correr.

-Diario de Hilda, hace días que ha aparecido este pequeño ratón, es tan lindo y misterioso, he tratado dibujarlo de todos los ángulos posibles pero este es persuasivo y huye cuando me ve, ahora mismo estoy a punto de atraparlo...

La pequeña niña escribía en su cuaderno, se asoma por un tronco y ve al ratoncito acariciándose las orejas, intenta saltar para atraparlo pero el ratón vuelve a huir.

-Si que eres un ratón escurridizo ¿No?- dice la niña levantando la cabeza del suelo.

Lo sigue persiguiendo hasta que lo ve yendo a un árbol en el cual hay una pequeña puerta de madera, está semi abierta, y el ratón entra por esa abertura.

-Wow ¿Qué hace una puerta en medio del bosque?- Pregunta ella a lo que procede a agacharse para entrar en la puerta secreta.

* * *

Regresando de una misión en el espacio exterior combatiendo con naves espaciales, una flota regresa a la base para descansar un poco antes de su siguiente misión.

Después de atravesar el túnel espacio-tiempo la nave llegó a la base, los tripulantes se bajaron y fueron a sus camarotes. Los tripulantes consistían en unos jóvenes, uno era grande y fornido con cabello corto castaño, camiseta con un cráneo blanco y un diente sobresaliendo de su mandíbula inferior, un joven de ascendencia indú, cabello negro rizado, de altura baja, otra era una niña de cabello largo usando un vestido de exploradora scout, y el último era un chico pelirrojo de cabeza triangular y estatura baja.

-¿Oigan alguien quiere ver el partido en el nivel 3?- dijo el más grande.

-No lo creo, Buford tengo conferencia en el nivel 7 para el desarrollo de transportes dimensionales?- dijo el joven indú.

-Nerd... ¿Nadie más tiene planes?- dijo el bravucón Buford.

-Recibí unos regulas de mis compañeras, voy a mi cuarto a verlos y charlar con ellas- dijo la chica.

-Okay Isabella, ¿Qué hay de ti Phineas?

-Voy a al nivel principal a reunirme con Ferb para discutir un asunto con los altos mandos, dicen que es de suma urgencia.

-Vaya, la vida no es solo trabajo- se quejó Buford teniendo que pasar el resto del día solo- Como sea, ustedes se lo pierden, Buford Van Stomm se retira, paz.

El grupo de jóvenes se dirigió cada uno a su respectivo destino, Buford caminó hasta una plataforma que lo llevó al nivel tres de la base, atravesó un túnel.

Buford llegó al nivel 3 donde estaban exhibiendo un partido de fútbol, que prometía bastante entretenimiento, no sabía quienes eran los equipos, pero quién es él para negarse a unas cuantas tecleadas multiversales. Llegó al evento de exhibición después de unos minutos.

-¡El equipo Sendokai arrebata el balón a los Super Campeones, este es sin duda el mejor enfrentamiento de fútbol que han visto en la historia del Fútbol X7!- gritaba el anunciador quien tenía una apariencia humana de tiburón.

-¿Fútbol X7? Rayos, creí que era un partido de Football americano- dijo Buford decepcionado.

-¿Qué no viste el anuncio?- dijo Lynn, quien estaba ahí de espectadora, mostrándole un holograma del afiche que anunciaba el evento y en la esquina inferior derecha decía que era en los estadios fútbol X7.

-Eh, lo vi en papel y tenía esa parte doblada. Tendré que hablar con el equipo publicitario y dejar mi queja.

-Ya lo hice, la señora simio solo dejó mi carta en una trituradora disfrazada de buzón de sugerencias. Como sea, si me disculpas seguiré disfrutando del partido.

-Argh, bien iré a mi cuarto.

-¡Oh sí vamos equipo! No tengo idea de a quien estoy apoyando.

Buford se fue a su habitación y pasó unos minutos recostado, lanzando una pelota al aire y haciendo pucheros por su soledad.

-¡Mírenme, soy Phineas, y soy parte de los mandos más altos!- dijo Buford haciendo una imitación burlesca de su amigo, luego vio a una carta que tenía en un escritorio bastante desordenado- ¡Bien, Phineas no es el único importante aquí!

Buford decidió ir a la invitación de esa carta para matar el tiempo libre que tenía.

* * *

Hilda estaba atravesando un túnel de tela que parecía muy colorido.

Logró llegar hasta el final de este y pareció volver al mismo lugar de antes, pero parece ya haber anochecido, era extraño, creía que era la tarde, no lo pensó mucho y siguió su camino de vuelta a la ciudad, luego volvería a buscar a ese ratón.

Siguió su camino de vuelta a su hogar pero parecía haberse perdido, ¿Dónde estaba? De pronto encontró algo extraño, su vieja casa en el bosque, creyó que había sido destruida por un gigante, pero estaba ahí, sana y salva, le dio curiosidad y fue a ver, no estaba la villa de elfos cerca, le extrañó eso, entró a su casa y se sorprendió en ver a su madre, estaba cocinando en la cocina tarareando una canción.

-¿Mamá?

Su madre voltea a verla.

-Hola cariño.

Hilda se sobresaltó al ver a su madre, pues tenía botones en los ojos. Ella rápidamente se dio cuenta.

-Un momento, no eres mi madre, ella no tiene botones en los ojos- dijo algo perturbada.

-Ja,ja, ¿Te gustan? Soy tu otra madre tontuela, ahora siéntante que ya casi está lista la comida.

Hilda le hizo caso, y en el camino se había topado con su mascota, un siervo zorro de pelaje blanco, igualmente con botones.

-Hola Hilda.

-¿Alfur?- dijo ella al ver a su pequeño amigo, un elfo que medía diez centímetros de largo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? O ya entiendo, entré a una dimensión alterna- dijo ella deduciendo todo ya más tranquila.

-Así parece, pero no te preocupes aquí estarás bien, por favor toma asiento.

-Alfur ¿Qué pasó con la aldea?

-En este mundo los elfos jamás vivieron por aquí, así que jamás te desalojaron, y el gigante nunca pisó tu casa.

-¿Cómo saben eso?

-Nosotros conocemos tu vida, pues esta dimensión cumple todos tus deseos.

-Así es...- dijo la madre de Hilda sentándose mientras la mesa se servía sola y llenándola de los platillos favoritos de Hilda- ¿Te gusta?

-Wow... es fabuloso.

-Me alegra cariño, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que te quedaras a dormir aquí.

-Eh, no lo sé, mi mamá del otro mundo podría preocuparse.

-No te preocupes, al despertar, ni siquiera notarán tu presencia.

Hilda lo pensó por un momento, pero después logró convencerse, se hizo tarde y la madre la arropó junto con Alfur y Twig, ellos también tenían ojos de botones.

-Descansa cariño.

Hilda lo hizo, y era extraño, pero fue su mejor noche, al despertar se sorprendió de que estaba en su casa en la ciudad de Trolberg, su actual hogar, fue a su sala y encontró a su madre real Johanna, no tardó en contarle todo lo que soñó.

* * *

Buford se fue a los niveles superiores, y tomó su transporte para llegar al destino que quería.

Al salir del túnel vio de nuevo a ese árbol, el gigantesco árbol que se expandía a distintos niveles del sector, y que estaba siendo usado como cuartel por un montón de niños, infantes y jóvenes que operaban como agentes entrenados, había arribado al escuadrón KND. Subió por el ascensor en el tronco del árbol hasta llegar a la copa. Ahí se encontró con la comandante de todo el sector, la chica del barrio número 362.

-Hola Rachel- dijo Buford entrando por las paredes corredizas saludando a la chica rubia con un casco metálico y suéter naranja.

-Hola Buford, veo que aceptaste la invitación.

-No tengo algo más que hacer, necesito matar el tiempo.

-De acuerdo, entonces ahí están los nuevos ingresados a los que tienes que entrenar.

Buford se acercó al filo del barandal y vio a los nuevos reclutas, uno era un niño chimuelo de cabello rubio y camisa verde, otro era uno rubio de cabeza de balón con una gorra celeste y saco verde con una falda escocesa, otro era un chico pelirrojo con lentes de camiseta blanca y shorts negros. Los buscó con los nombres de Clarence, Arnold y Sherman. Al otro lado estaban un niño con tez morena, corbata y camisa blanca, a su lado un chico de piel clara, playera verde a rayas y horrible peinado rubio, sus nombres eran Jorge y Berto.

-Bien, es hora del entrenamiento- dijo Buford equipándolos con el equipo del escuadrón, lanzándoles armaduras- Como pueden observar tienen que prepararse en las sedes de UA para enfrentar las diferentes realidades y si no se preparan, serán aniquilados.

Así Buford los hizo entrar en un riguroso y doloroso entrenamiento en el que los obligaba a atravesar distintos ambientes, como súper frío, o desiertos infernales.

* * *

-¡Y había otro David el cual no tenía miedo de las aventuras, y otra Frida quien siempre apoyaba!- dijo Hilda a sus amigos mientras caminaban por su ciudad, uno era un chico castaño claro y la otra era una chica morena de pelo negro rizado.

-Eso se oye bien- dijo David.

-¿Cuántas veces es que has soñado eso?- dijo Frida.

-No eran sueños, les digo que eran verdad, y solo he ido unas cuantas noches... como una semana entera.

-No hay problema conmigo, siempre y cuando no decidas mudarte ahí- dijo David.

-Tranquilo, no pienso mudarme ahí, no importa lo divertido que sea, no será igual a mi hogar.

Hilda estaba encantada por ese mundo que le cumplía sus mas grandes sueños y anhelos, volvía cada noche a ese lugar solo para pasar grandes aventuras con sus otros amigos y pasar tiempo con su otra madre, pero todo cambió cuando la otra madre preparó una cena especial para Hilda.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí verdad Hilda?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Te parecería quedarte aquí para siempre?

-Eh... no lo creo, creo que mi familia en casa me extrañaría.

-Pero no tienes que preocuparte aquí tus amigos pueden ser lo que tu quieras.

-Mmm, puede ser... pero no los cambiaría, lo siento...

-Oh que lástima.

-Bien... creo que ya me voy a dormir.

-Por su puesto Hilda.

Hilda fue a su habitación un poco intranquila por la actitud de la otra madre, parecía algo desilusionada por su respuesta, pero esos ojos, esos ojos de botones, sintió como la veía directamente, y eso la dejó intranquila, pensó seriamente en dejar de visitar ese mundo por buen tiempo. Fue a dormir, y al despertar...

-¿Mamá?- Hilda fue a la sala de su casa.

-Oh, hola hija, estoy preparando el desayuno.

-¿Qué sigo haciendo aquí?

La voz de Hilda denotaba preocupación pues su otra madre estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, y aun era de noche, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿No se supone que debió volver a su hogar?

-Ya se lo que piensas, pero esto es mejor, pasarás el resto de tu vida viviendo en la casa en el bosque ¿No es lo que siempre has querido?

-Sí pero no así, ¿Qué hay de mis amigos en Trolberg?

-Ellos pueden venir las veces que tu quieras, solo quiero estar contigo y asegurarme que seas muy feliz... y para estar siempre contigo...

Johanna le dio una caja con un moño a Hilda, ella lo abrió y vio... dos botones con un hilo y aguja en el centro.

-¡NO! ¡No cocerás botones en los ojos!- Hilda salió corriendo de esa casa hacia el bosque y buscó la puerta secreta, miró hacia atrás y observó como el mundo empezaba a agrietarse y mancharse de blanco, entró a la puerta antes de que la blancura la atrapara, y ahora el túnel se veía sucio y lleno de telarañas, no importaba, ella salió de la puerta y volvió a su mundo real.

* * *

Buford acabó su entrenamiento y los cadetes descansaban en sus habitaciones, Buford se retiró para buscar algo más que hacer, decidió en emprender otra misión, fue a una boutique con un letrero de madera "Ed's Stuff and More". Buford entró a la tienda rudimentaria viendo los estantes llenos de artilugios para cualquier cosa, tocó la campana para ser atendido y enseguida un chico de camiseta naranja y gorro negro cayó del techo de manera violenta, el chico se levantó como si nada.

-Bienvenido a Ed's Stuff and More ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo el vendedor.

-¿Qué me ofrece como buena arma de combate?

-Bueno eso depende, tenemos artilugios punzantes y te largo alcance así como demoledores y detonantes.

-Déjame observar.

El vendedor le mostró diferentes armas para equiparse, al final Buford se decidió por una cachiporra de madera encantada, ideal para golpear monstruos gigantes.

-Sí, me gusta, bueno para demoler.

-Excelente decisión, serían unos diez créditos por esa arma.

Buford una vez pagado el equipo fue directo a los puertos transdimensionales para realizar una misión, vio en una tableta los escáneres de mundos con problemas que necesiten de intervención extra dimensional, vio una opción al azar.

-Emm, niña acosada por entidad sobrenatural... suena bien, vamos a hacerlo.

Buford tomó la nave y emprendió rumbo a ese mundo.

* * *

Al volver algo no se sentía bien, se sentía muy, tranquilo, fue a la ciudad, y parecía no haber nadie afuera, comenzó a angustiarse, su caminata se volvió rápida hasta comenzar a correr y llegar a su hogar.

-¡Mamá! ¡Twig! ¡Alfur!

Pero no había nadie, todo en Trolberg se vio fantasmal, no había nadie a los alrededores, pensó en qué pudo haber causado esto, no había otra explicación. Corrió de vuelta al bosque y entró por la puerta secreta, y esta vez entró a un cuarto completamente en negro, solo iluminado por una chimenea a un costado, un sillón horrible de terciopelo rojo, y un mueble con forma de escarabajo.

-¿Volviste tan pronto, cambiaste de opinión Hilda?

-¿Qué le hiciste a las personas en Trolberg?- Exigió Hilda.

-No les hice nada, creo que todas decidieron irse y te dejaron sola, pero siempre podrás tener un hogar aquí.

-No, sé que fuiste tu, ¿Por qué me quieres tanto? ¿Dónde están mis amigos y mi mamá?

-¿Por qué te lo diría? ¿A qué estás dispuesta para poder recuperarlos?

-Mmm, ¿Qué te parece un juego? Yo busco a mis amigos y a mi mamá, y tus los liberas a todos.

-¿Y si yo gano?

-Entonces me quedaré contigo... y dejaré que cosas botones en mis ojos.

-Hecho- La otra madre se volteó, dejando ver a una figura femenina alta bastante delgada de forma grotesca y con cabello azul como el de Hilda- Cruzando el umbral de la puerta hallarás un laberinto con distintos desafíos que tendrás que superar, supéralos y tu mundo será liberado- Al decir eso la otra madre se desapareció entre las sombras.

-Okay... aquí voy.

* * *

Buford llegó a ese mundo y ocultó la nave entre varios arbustos, el mundo parecía un bosque tétrico con neblina y árboles que se perdían en el cielo, usó un dispositivo para observar acontecimientos que pasaron hace horas, los vio de forma holográfica, parecía un bosque encantado con criaturas fantásticas, siguió caminando hasta que vio lo que parecía la catástrofe, al parecer un monstruo estaba aniquilando varias zonas y residentes del lugar, hadas, animales, todos tenían miedo de esa criatura. Llegó a una zona donde todo fue diezmado por un incendio, siguió caminando esperando ver algún monstruo con el cual luchar.

Vio a lo lejos, parece ser una niña.

-¡Hola!

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Soy... soy Alicia.

-Okay Alicia... ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Fue horrible, era un monstruo gigante que atacaba sin parar y me estaba persiguiendo.

Los dos escucharon un rugido, era un dragón de escamas moradas de tono oscuro, empezó a disparar fuego hasta la niña de cabello rubio pero Buford con su arma logró desviar el fuego. Llevó a Alicia de la mano lejos de la criatura y corrieron lejos, Buford ocultó a Alicia tras unos árboles para poder luchar contra el dragón, trepó por unos árboles y lo sorprendió por la cabeza, se sujetó del cuello y al agarrarse con sus piernas le dio varios golpes en la cabeza, y en poco tiempo logró matar a la bestia.

-Supongo que este era el ser sobrenatural... bien ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

-Yo vine desde una puerta y he tratado de volver a mi casa.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevaré de vuelta.

Buford sorprendió a Alicia al mostrarle su transporte, lo abordaron y fueron directo a la base para buscar la dimensión de Alicia.

-Por cierto, me gusta la muñeca que tienes, y no es nada raro que se parezca a ti.

-Gracias.

Al volver a la base Buford se encargó de buscar la dimensión de Alicia, pero por parte de ella, estaba asombrada por todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora, primero conoce ese mundo y ahora este, está sin palabras, así que sin avisar se escapa para explorar, Buford al darse cuenta se asusta y va a buscarla.

La logra encontrar en uno de los niveles inferiores, Alicia se disculpa con Buford por causarle problemas, él le dice que no se preocupe y que la llevará de vuelta a casa. Alicia como agradecimiento decide regalarle su muñeca, Buford se opone pero sede ante la insistencia de Alicia.

-Perdón, pero creo que su ojo se cayó por alguna parte.

-No te preocupes, se verá ruda con un parches.

Alicia se rió de su comentario y emprendió viaje de vuelta a su mundo, anteriormente le había indicado como era y gracias a eso lo pudieron encontrar, se despidieron dejando a Buford satisfecho, y con un recuerdo simpático.

* * *

Hilda había atravesado una puerta pero esta le llevó por un agujero sin fondo por el cual cayó, y mientras caía vio varios objetos curiosos caer con ella, pero después los perdió de vista y llegó al suelo. Se levantó y emprendió marcha para buscar su primer desafío. Encontró un conejo con ropa corriendo a lo lejos por unos arbustos y decidió seguirlo, el mundo en el que estaba parecía un bosque con árboles muy altos.

Logró alcanzarlo después de un tiempo, pero no parecía feliz.

-¡Ah!

-No, no, no se asuste, me llamo Hilda, y no te haré daño.

-No, no, no, no, tengo que irme, llegaré tarde.

-¡Espera!

Hilda persiguió al conejo pero era tan rápido que lo perdió de vista, y se perdió a ella misma. Escuchó una risa provenir desde los árboles, y al ver a esa dirección encontró a un gato sonriente flotando en el aire.

-Hola ¿Puedes ayudarme? Me perdí.

-Hola... que curiosa criatura... No sé si deba ayudarte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque la última persona que ayudamos... terminó siendo un **Monstruo.**

* * *

Por los pasillos de UA, un botón de costura negro se hallaba tirado en el suelo, y de improvisto con los hilos entre sus agujeros comenzó a desplazarse y ocultándose de la vista de todos los agentes. Trepó por los paredes hasta llegar a un guardia que iba a entrar a una sala secreta de acceso exclusivo. Se pegó a su chaqueta para pasar desapercibido y al estar en su punto de llegada se desprendió de la chaqueta y cayó en un escritorio con sus patas amortiguando todo ruido.

Al esperar a que el guardia se vaya, el botón se dirigió hacia unos comandos, este percibió anteriormente una combinación que utilizó el guardia, así que al presionarlo hizo que tras la habitación frente al vidrio de seguridad, un mecanismo liberara tres fichas.

El botón se dirigió tras estas y las activó, una descarga de energía emergió de estas y emergieron tres figuras, un chico castaño con ropa negra, un chico con astas y gorra roja puntiaguda, y un chico rubio con una corona dorada.

-Somos... libres.

-Fue una prisión interesante, ver todo y no poder controlar nada.

-¡Aaaaargh! Estoy tan furioso ¡Deberíamos congelar todo este lugar!

-Nah... tengo una mejor idea.

El castaño emitió un chasquido pero nada pasó, se dio cuenta de que sus poderes estaban neutralizados, lo pensó mejor y tuvo una mejor idea, le susurró al botón que saltó en su mano y este saltó a la consola y presionó varios comandos.

Estos hicieron que todas las fichas en la habitación comenzaran a temblar y brillar.

* * *

Zona de comidas de UA, Buford estaba hablando con su grupo de entrenamiento sobre su misión, al frente estaban dos chicos en otra mesa, una era una chica con cabello azul corto junto a un chico castaño y con joroba.

-Oye Johnsy, mira esto- el chico hizo un bigote con una babosa haciendo a la chica reír, empezó a beber de un vaso y no pudo escuchar lo que decían en la mesa de atrás.

-Sí, entonces salvé a esta chica de este dragón furioso, logré acabarlo y llevé a esa chica de vuelta a su hogar y me dio esto, una muñeca, llámenme loco pero se parece tanto a ella, excepto por estos ojos de botón.

La chica de azul escupió violentamente su bebida.

-¿Coraline estás bien?

Coraline fue a encarar a Buford en la otra mesa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Wow, cálmate estoy contando mi historia a mis amigos.

-¡Acaso no sabes lo que tienes en la mano!

-¿Esta muñeca?

-¡Sí, hay que destruirla de inmediato!

En eso se sintió un temblor por todo el lugar. Desde los niveles superiores se reportó eso enseguida, y los encargados vieron en las cámaras de seguridad a todos los Disk siendo activados y destruidos en los niveles de contención. Ese centro fue destruido creando un agujero exponiéndose al vacío del espacio, fue cerrado rápidamente pero el daño ya estaba hecho, se reportaron múltiples portales abriéndose y cerrándose en ese mismo instante, y un mensaje escrito con sangre en una de las cámaras.

"Gracias por la información"

Bruce se percató de eso enseguida y emitió una orden de rastrear a todos los fugados y volver a contenerlos y un reporte de la causa de ese escape, pero al hacerlo recibió un aviso de un ataque desde el exterior, se dirigió a su cabina descubriendo a un monstruo pandimensional buscando venganza por encerrarlo.

-Necesito al equipo estratégico ahora mismo, ¡Flynn!

-¿Sí director?

-Busca a los cautivos y emprende su contención inmediata.

-¡Enseguida!

Phineas emprendió su camino a reunir a su equipo para ir en busca de los fugados. Mientras tanto Bruce y los otros altos se enfocarían en derrotar a ese monstruo el cual era como un platillo gris con deformaciones y tentáculos tecnológicos con un tamaño que rivaliza con toda la base de UA.

En las zonas de comida ya se supo de este incidente y Coraline ya había arrastrado a Buford con el equipo encargado a recuperar a los fugados.

* * *

Alicia se encontraba entrando por una puerta corrediza hacia un pasillo largo y ancho. Tras las ventanas de este lugar se podía ver un espacio exterior siendo ocupado por varias naves amarillas, entro a un elevador futurista y tras subir unos pisos el elevador se abrió dejando entrar a un joven de pelo negro rizado con una armadura dorada y sus ojos pintados con triángulos amarillos.

-Alicia...

-Mi Diamante.

Ambos subieron hasta el último nivel en donde entraron a una sala con una mesa larga ocupada por varias personas y con una al frente dándoles la espalda a todos viendo la vista panorámica desde la ventana. Alicia y el joven Diamante se sentaron en los puestos que quedaban quedando solo tres asientos vacíos.

-¡Hola mis amigos!- saludó el chico castaño a todos en la sala junto a sus dos aliados.

-Bipper, Príncipe Helado, Bestia Wirt- dijo el de la silla al frente.

-Perdón por venir tarde pero me tenían encerrado en una ficha mágica. ¿Ya están todos?

-Todos los que importan... Ahora que estamos todos...

-Atención- dijo un robot de aspecto fornido color rojo y ojos rojos- Tengo una intrusa aquí.

-¡Suéltame robot!- dijo una chica de aspecto rosado con coletas y líneas negras en las mejillas.

-Parece que Spinel logró infiltrarse en la nave nodriza- dijo el joven Diamante.

-Sabes lo que debes hacer- dijo el de la silla al frente levantándose frente a la ventana, dejando ver su reflejo, su cabello corto castaño, su camiseta amarilla, y su parche en el ojo.

El robot cargó a la chica quien trataba de oponerse pero ella intentaba estirar sus extremidades lo más que pudo pero estaba siendo oprimiendo sus poderes y lanzándola a una cápsula, ella trató de salir golpeándola agrandando sus manos pero el chico del parche activó un botón, y en la cápsula la chica estaba siendo neutralizada por unos rayos paralizadores y un taladro salió de una pared al costado y quebró su gema del pecho, ella ahora sin vida y su corazón literalmente destrozado fue expulsada de la cápsula como si fuera basura espacial, y flotó a la deriva junto a otros cuerpos de seres como grietas en ciertos lugares de sus cuerpos... Estaban flotando frente a la gran nave sin vida mientras los presentes en la nave los observaban.

* * *

**Continuará... Bienvenidos a este nuevo arco que abarcará en el centro a ciertos personajes que se volvieron populares en los fandom de todos los géneros, estos son los conocidos Bad End Friends, y creo que ya tienen una idea de los personajes que mencioné aquí. También hice mención de el sistema de fútbol creado en la serie Phineas y Ferb, fútbol X7, el cual es un sistema mejorado del fútbol tradicional en el cual hice a los famosos equipos de la ficción competir, pero no se sobre redactar bien partidos de deporte así que no lo hice muy detallado, también quise implementar el fandom de Hilda ya que es una serie que se ha ganado mi cariño y que al terminar de ver la serie ya tenía ideas de tantos crossovers pueda hacer con esta serie y los personajes que quiero que la acompañen. Ella puede decirse que es la nueva protagonista de este arco. Ya sabrán quien es el antagonista. En este arco me centraré más en series occidentales y en niños y en fantasía, ya sabrán que es lo que viene a continuación, y ya estaba esperando poder hacer este arco, me doy cuenta de lo que más cuesta es escribir el inicio pero una vez empiezas ya vas de volada. Espero les haya gustado y que puedan seguirme con la historia.**

**Mando un saludo a:**

**marati2011: Gracias por tu muy bienvenida review, se te aprecia de verdad, te mando un abrazo :3**

**cartman6x61: Gracias por tu review, pero debo decir que para que use a los Warframe primero debo hacer otros arcos primero, tranquilo que si los usaré pero aun no llega el momento, y gracias por la información de estos, cualquier consulta lo hago por privado. Un saludo.**

**J0nas Nagera: Que bueno es volver a ver otro de tus review, y me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulo, dime en que puedo mejorar para hacer de este fic una gran experiencia literaria, me alegra que te hayan gustado las mezclas, y espero que esta historia te guste de igual manera.**

**Las tramas van a ponerse más serias conforme pasen los arcos, algo así de como una pequeña orugita a una crisálida, y finalmente en una mariposa.**

**Espero les haya gustado y espero actualizar pronto, les mando un saludo y muchas bendiciones, hasta la próxima.**

**Hilda es de Netflix**

**Buford, Isabela, y Phineas son de Phineas y Ferb**

**Rachel, la No 362 es de KND los chicos del barrio**

**Alicia es de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.**

**Coraline es de Coraline y la puerta secreta.**

**Spinel es de Steven Universe**

**Att: Might**


	13. Chapter 13

**El país de las NO Maravillas**

**...**

* * *

Hilda había llegado a ese lugar, un reino en medio del bosque con criaturas extrañas y maravillosas, pero todos desconfiaban de ella, puesto que la primera humana que llegó a ese lugar, resultó ser un monstruo sin corazón que comenzaba a atacar a cada criatura que encontraba a su paso. Ella estaba loca, porque ha sufrido mucho, y esa locura la han hecho cometer actos atroces.

Hilda estaba siendo llevada por un guardia con forma de carta de corazones a una celda que se cerró por ramas que hacían de barrotes y se movieron como si tuvieran conciencia, Hilda gritaba que la dejaran ir, pero era inútil, nadie la escuchaba, estaba sola y aterrada, entonces se escondió entre sus rodillas y empezó a sollozar.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?... ¿Quién es?

-No tengas miedo... me llamo Sprig...

Hilda trató de ver de donde venía esa voz y parece estar en una celda al lado de ella, no podía ver quien le hablaba, pero parecía un niño al igual que ella.

-Me... me llamo Hilda.

-Mucho gusto Hilda, lamento no poder verte, llegué hace unos días... y las personas me tienen miedo...

-¿Eres un humano?

-Mmmm no realmente, soy un niño sapo, pero estas personas le temen a los extranjeros.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-Según escuché... porque un extranjero vino, y les hizo mucho daño.

-Si... ya me lo habían dicho... ¿Pero quien era?

* * *

En un castillo conformado por esculturas con corazones, y jardines con el césped cortado en forma de siluetas de corazones, varias criaturas se reunieron en un salón en el cual dirigían dos asientos importantes, las reinas hermanas, la reina roja y la reina blanca. A este lugar llegaron una oruga gigante, un hombre con varios relojes en su cuerpo con un sombrero de copa, dos chicos gorditos y gorros de hélice, un gato sonriente y un conejo blanco. Estos al juntarse se hicieron llamar, la corte de Las Maravillas, y surgió hace unas semanas después del ataque del monstruo.

-Como lo supuso, la demente ha destruido al dragón, tal como lo hizo con el Bandersnatch tiempo atrás- dijo la reina blanca.

-Pero eso no es todo... tengo noticias de que otro extranjero llegó del cielo de un aro de luz y le ayudó a acabarlo- dijo la oruga fumando en el techo.

-Es seguro ahora, no podemos confiarnos de los extranjeros- dijo la reina roja- Por ahora tenemos que tener vigilados a los dos extranjeros que cayeron recientemente.

-Creo tener el nombre de la niña...- dijo el gato sonriente apareciendo atrás de la reina roja solo su cabeza- Creo que se llama Hilda.

* * *

-¡Feliz feliz no cumpleaños!

-Para ti.

-Para tu.

Un trío de locos estaba cantando en una mesa larga llena de tazas y cubiertos para té, estaban allí un sombrero con cabello blanco, un pequeño ratón, y una liebre gris, los tres cantando y bailando mientras gozaban de su fiesta de té.

Lejos de ahí, en una pradera cayó una pequeña niña con cabello castaño oscuro y saco azul con franjas púrpuras, esta niña comenzó a caminar recorriendo el misterioso lugar, y se encontró con una pradera de flores con rostros y cantando, se acercó a estas y ellas comenzaron a hablarle y burlarse de ella. Pero la niña las sorprendió cuando comenzó a atacar a todas esas flores y arrancarles del tallo, una trato de pedir ayuda, pero fue silenciada cuando la niña empezó a arrancarle los pétalos.

-¿Escucharon eso?- dijo la Lirona.

-¿Escuchar qué?- dijo el sombrero sirviendo una copa de té derramando del vaso.

-No he escuchado nada- dijo la liebre de Marzo poniendo una taza en su oreja.

-Quizás es alguien que viene a por un poco de té.

Una niña salió del bosque con pedazos de pétalos sobre su cara.

-¡Miren es una niña!

-Hola pequeña, ¿Quieres un poco de té?

-...

-Parece que no es de mucho hablar je je je.

La niña se acercó a la Liebre de Marzo, tomó una jarra de té caliente, y se la echó encima, haciendo a la liebre gritar.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

La corte de las Maravillas seguían discutiendo sobre que hacer con los nuevos llegados hasta que un guardia de corazones llega alarmado.

-¡Su majestad!

-¿Sí?- responden las dos hermanas.

-Son el sombrerero y sus amigos, los han atacado, un nuevo intruso ha llegado al País de las Maravillas.

-No puede ser- dice la reina blanca con angustia.

-Tenemos que detenerla ahora- dice el amo del tiempo.

-Alto, primero tenemos que saber que es lo que quiere, y saber de lo que es capaz.

-Entendido.

Todas las tropas del reino se ponen en marcha para encarar a la nueva intrusa quien esta ocasionando caos por todo el país. Las tropas pasan por el calabozo, donde Hilda y Sprig los ven con intriga.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Hilda.

-No es de incumbencia intrusos- dijo uno de los guardias.

Los guardias marchaban caminando en pelotones hacia el centro del reino, lo cual dejó una preocupación entre los cautivos.

-¡Alto ahí! En nombre de las reinas, quedas detenida- alertó el capitán de la guardia real contra aquella niña, quien ya tenía un cuchillo en la mano

Entonces la niña corrió a alta velocidad y empezó a aniquilar a cada guardia que se encontraba impidiéndole el paso.

Por los calabozos Hilda y Sprig lograban escuchar los gritos de terror de cada ciudadano del reino, un sentimiento de terror los comenzó a invadir. En eso la reina roja colérica llega donde ellos completamente angustiada.

-¡Ustedes! ¡¿Acaso están involucrados en este ataque?! ¡Díganlo ahora!

-¡No claro que no!- dijo Hilda.

-Solo somos niños perdidos- continuó Sprig.

-¡Mienten les cortaremos la cabeza!

-Hermana- dijo la reina blanca tranquilizando a su hermana- Es posible de que digan la verdad.

-Lo prometemos, no queremos hacerles daño.

-Por favor no nos hagan daño.

Tras reflexionarlo las hermanas decidieron tranquilizarse y creer la historia de los niños. Pero llegó una alerta de uno de los soldados diciendo que está ocurriendo un gran genocidio en todo el reino, las reinas se fueron rápidamente a controlar la situación pero una de ellas dejó un frasco en una mesa cercana, Hilda lo vio y pudo leer que era un frasco con líquido que encoge, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Sprig, ¿Eres un chico rana verdad?

-Chico sapo en realidad.

-Bien ¿Puedes alcanzar ese frasco con tu lengua?

-Lo voy a intentar.

Sprig soltó su lengua y en el primer intento logró alcanzar el frasco, ambos tomaron del frasco y pudieron salir de sus celdas.

* * *

Las reinas llegaron a la escena de la batalla pero todo estaba en llamas, y quedaron espantadas por la cantidad de muertos que dejó la genocida a su paso, escucharon una voz conocida acercándose, era el gato sonriente.

-Majestades...

-¡Gato!

-Lo siento...- El gato sonriente estaba mal herido y al segundo pereció desvaneciéndose en el aire.

La reina roja enrojeció de la ira- ¡Perderá la cabeza!

-¡Hermana alto!

Pero su hermana no escuchó y corrió a encarar a la genocida cara a cara.

* * *

Hilda y Sprig escaparon y corrieron atravesando las puertas del calabozo con su estatura, pero tenían que regresar a su camino normal, en eso llegó el conejo blanco.

-¡Niños caídos!- dijo el conejo blanco.

-¡Hola!- decían ellos alzando sus voces- ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

El conejo había sido alertado por la reina blanca de que ayudara a los niños a escapar, el conejo ya tenía preparado un pastel que los regresaría a la normalidad. Les advirtió de que coman solo un trozo y así volverían a la normalidad. Ambos lo hicieron y con su tamaño restaurado corrieron lejos a una salida, el conejo los llevó a un túnel en el cual escaparían ambos lejos del reino, pero Hilda se preocupó por el conejo.

-Espera ¿No vendrás con nosotros?

-No, tengo que ayudar a salvar mi hogar, ¡Rápido! Váyanse antes de que la genocida llegue.

El conejo blanco los empujó por el túnel por el cual ambos cayeron.

Mientras tanto en las puertas del castillo, solo quedaban el amo del tiempo y la genocida. La niña estaba atrapada en un bucle del tiempo creado para contenerla, en eso llega el conejo blanco.

-¡Ya sellé todas las salidas!

-Muy bien... entonces...- el señor del tiempo estaba muy agotado por contener a la niña- Podemos comenzar en destruir el país de las Maravillas, y así evitar que ella vaya a otros reinos.

-Me da mucho pesar... pero cumpliré el último mandato de mi reina.

-Hasta siempre viejo amigo... *UGH*- Pero la distracción del señor del tiempo le costó la vida al ser atacado por la genocida, el conejo al ver eso se puso a escapar, la genocida entonces corrió hasta este, el conejo usaba todas sus fuerzas para escapar pero finalmente fue alcanzado por la genocida, y se aterró al ver su siniestra sonrisa terminando en esas mejillas.

-¿Qué deseas?... ¡Ya acabaste con cada habitante del reino!

-... No todos- entonces la genocida acabó con el conejo. Ahora se enfocaría en encontrar a los dos viajeros de mundos, buscó por cada rincón del reino, pero parece que lograron desaparecer de ese mundo- Parece que los perdí.

* * *

Hilda y Sprig terminaron cayendo por un túnel que terminó en un espejo y al haberlo atravesado este se impulsó al suelo y se quebró.

Los dos viajeros terminaron en medio de un bosque desolado lleno de árboles que estaban cubiertos de una especie de viscosidad morada con brillos. Al avanzar en su travesía notaron que algo no andaba bien. Algo los estaba acechando.

-Eh... ¿Hilda?- De pronto un pedazo de viscosidad atrapa a Sprig de la pierna como si fuera un tentáculo, entonces comienza a ser arrastrado por la oscuridad con Sprig sosteniéndose como puede de la tierra- ¡Hilda!

-¡Sprig!

Hilda corrió en su ayuda, pero no pudo alcanzarlo a tiempo y poco a poco terminó perdido en la oscuridad, Hilda corrió sin detenerse pero eventualmente terminó agotada y angustiada, y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella, se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a sollozar.

-No, no, no, no... ¿Por qué está pasando esto?... Por qué... *sniff* *sniff*... ¡Mamá!... ¡Alguien!... ¡Alfur!... ¡Twig!... Estoy sola- Hilda escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras intentaba calmarse, entonces escucha una voz a lo lejos, una que parecía ser de una niña, corre hacia ella con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda, entonces se choca con alguien.

-¡Au! ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo la niña en el suelo sobándose el golpe.

-Yo- dijo Hilda frotándose el golpe- Me llamo Hilda- dijo algo insegura.

-Un gusto Hilda, veo que no eres un monstruo con colmillos en los dientes- dijo la chica poniendo una especie de espada de juguete hecha con un tubo en su boca, esta chica era pelirroja con una capa y mas baja que Hilda- Estoy buscando a mis amigos en este loco mundo misterioso, los raptó una especie de mariposa gigante morada.

-Creo que es la misma criatura que raptó a mi amigo. Te ayudo a buscarlos.

-Tu espíritu aventurero me llena de determinación, me llamo Kelsey.

-Un gusto Kelsey.

Entonces ambas chicas aventureras emprendieron su marcha para buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

Sprig estaba siendo llevado por los aires directo a un nido que estaba lleno de esa viscosidad, fue arrojado en un hoyo y de inmediato la criatura empezó a sellarlo con su viscosidad, a Sprig le perturbaban esos ojos con forma de corazón brillantes.

-¡Espera no!- el hoyo fue completamente cubierto.

La mariposa entonces siguió su camino encontrando más víctimas para su nido, en este ya estaban cuatro más, y se encargaría de hallar a las dos chicas que faltan. Pero a lo lejos, Hilda y Kelsey se hallaban ocultas entre unos arbustos que parecían tener encima unos corazones morados como si fueran de papel.

-Ahí está, el nido de la criatura.

-Perdón por preguntar pero, ¿Cómo terminaste en este lugar?

-Bueno, yo paseaba con mis amigos en el arroyo de mi pueblo, cuando de pronto cruzamos una cerca misteriosa y terminamos perdidos en un oscuro pantano, de pronto atravesamos un extraño agujero luminoso que nos llevó a este lugar y nos atacó esa criatura, por lo menos tengo la tranquilidad de saber que Mortimer está bien en casa.

Vieron a la mariposa alejarse y fue cuando aprovecharon la oportunidad de acercarse y sacar a sus amigos. Solo tuvieron que hacer un poco de fuerza y clavar sus dedos en las cápsulas y así lograron sacarlos.

-¡Amigos!- gritó Kelsey al reunirse con sus amigos, un chico moreno con un chaleco sin mangas gris con un saco amarillo adentro, y otro chico pelirrojo mayor con una camiseta a rayas naranja y blanco de mangas largas.

Hilda logró sacar a Sprig, y sobra decir que Kelsey y sus amigos se sorprendieron de la apariencia de este.

-Kelsey él es mi amigo Sprig.

-Mucho gusto, ellos son mis amigos Craig y JP.

-Hola- respondieron los dos chicos.

Ambos grupos antes de continuar su conversación notaron que habían dos cápsulas más a su lado. Se acercaron para liberar a quien sea que esté dentro para descubrir a dos chicos, uno mayor y otro pequeño, uno llevaba un gorro rojo puntiagudo, y el otro llevaba tirantes verdes y usaba en su cabeza una tetera.

-¿Están bien?- dijo Hilda.

El de gorro rojo tosió- *coff* No *coff* No lo estoy para nada... ¿Estas bien Greg?

-Estoy un poco mareado Wirt.

-Oigan gracias por sacarnos de ahí.

-No es nada- dijo Hilda- Me llamo Hilda- se presentó, a lo que procedió a presentar a los demás.

-Gracias por salvarnos, pero ahora debemos volver a casa- dijo Wirt tomando a Greg de la mano y caminando lejos de ahí.

-Espera, no sabemos donde estamos tenemos que estar juntos para buscar una salida.

-Lo que dice tiene mucho sentido Wirt- dijo el pequeño.

-No Greg, estuvimos mucho tiempo lejos de casa, hay que encontrar la ruta de vuelta.

-No creo que sea posible- dijo Kelsey- Si mis sospechas son ciertas, estamos en otra dimensión.

-¿Qué? N-No, no lo creo- dijo Wirt titubeante.

-Tiene mucho sentido para mi- dice Greg.

El grupo empezó a discutir sobre la solución a su problema, cuando uno de ellos escuchó algo- Oigan... creo que hay algo por los árboles- dijo JP.

De repente de la oscuridad emerge la mariposa con sus ojos brillantes enfocando a cada uno, empieza a disparar sus fluidos a través de sus manos para atraparlos, Kelsey usa su espada de juguete para desviar un disparo y todo el grupo empieza a correr, la mariposa gigante los persigue volando con sus alas púrpuras y con una de sus manos dispara un rayo pegando al tronco de un árbol desviando el camino del grupo, este coge otro y aumenta el paso de su correr, Hilda puede ver una breca con luz a lo lejos, así que los guía hacia esta, Craig nota un montón de rocas apiladas con una grande encima, con una vara gruesa apunta al montón haciendo que las rocas colapsen después de que el grupo ya se había metido a la brecha impidiendo el paso a la mariposa.

* * *

En un lugar amplio y oscuro, Bipper estaba acompañado de uno de sus compañeros, el chico con camisa amarilla y parche en el ojo, este estaba sosteniendo una antorcha mientras Bipper con una sonrisa amplia intenta sostener una soga que emanaba un aura púrpura.

-¿Exactamente je...- dijo Bipper haciendo fuerza por contener su carga- qué estamos sacando de aquí?

-Es...- dijo el chico del parche- solo un agregado interesante para el experimento.

**-GRRRRRR...**

Se escucha un rugido desde las profundidades de la oscuridad.

**-LOOOOSSSS HUELOOOOOO!**

Entonces unos tentáculos salen de la oscuridad junto con unos brillantes ojos gato.

* * *

**Por fin he vueltoooo! Ahora seré breve, me he tardado, por mis otros fics, otras ideas que hacer, y LA PICHULA UNIVERSIDAAAAAAD, quiero escribir, y quiero el tiempo de hacerlo, es sano para mi mentesita pero a veces no se puede, necesito escribir, me mantiene cuerdo, uff en fin, espero les haya gustado, esta historia va para largo, espero darle el protagonismo adecuado a Hilda jeje, en fin voy a los saludos.**

**J0nas Nagera: Gracias por la review, me alegra que te haya gustado el paralelismo, que tal con estas nuevas franquicias eh? el tema de este arco, es la aventura y la fantasía. Un saludo.**

**marati2011: Siempre es bueno tener otro review tuyo, me alegra que te guste, y habrán más personajes todavía, un saludo.**

**cartman6x6: ya vi lo que dijiste amigo, y... jeje... ya veo de lo que hablas, por ahora solo meteré personajes que conozco para guiar este arco, me iré aprendiendo más en el camino. Un saludo.**

**eltioRob95: Ho, viejo amigo, que bueno tener otra review tuya, y me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior, que tal estas nuevas inclusiones, creo que pegan bien con Hilda, los héroes de UA volverán pronto, y lamento matar a Spinel, pero era la única que recordaba que tenía una gema en el corazón y me servía para el dramatismo... jejeje, si quieres hago un capitulo solo para ella. Te mando un saludo.**

**Gracias por las reviews, espero leerlos pronto, muchas bendiciones y hasta la próxima.**

**La reina roja, la reina blanca, el señor tiempo, el gato sonriente, el conejo blanco, la lirona, y más personajes son de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.**

**Sprig es de Amphibia de Disney.**

**Kelsey, Craig y JP son de Craig on the Greek de CN.**

**Wirt y Greg son de Over the Garden Wall.**

**Att: Might**


	14. Chapter 14

**Perdidos en lo desconocido**

**...**

* * *

El puente interdimensional, un túnel en el cual destellos de luz se mueven como una autopista acelerada, se ve en las ventanas de cada nave de UA que viaja a través del tiempo y del espacio. Un escuadrón conformado por Phineas Flynn y un equipo designado por este estaba cruzando el puente para arreglar el error de uno de sus compañeros, quien había sido traído por la chica de pelo azul Coraline.

-¿Dices que metiste a una persona a UA así nada más?-estaba reprochando Phineas a su viejo amigo Buford.

-Oh discúlpame- dijo sarcásticamente- Creía que nuestra misión era ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

-Buford no puedes hacer lo que sea sin seguir los protocolos, tenemos un sistema asignado por una razón.

-Pues me parece muy complejo, tienen que acortarlo, la burocracia no funciona en las grietas dimensionales.

-Bien, luego resolvemos este asunto, hay que rastrear a los fugitivos.

-Phineas- llamó una de sus compañeras, una adolescente de pelo rojo- Recibimos la señal que desprendieron, hay una corriente que une varios mundos.

-Que extraño... Hay que investigar.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo y el grupo de niños perdidos estaba a la deriva en un inmenso océano en completo peligro, se escuchaban truenos por doquier, Hilda trató de que se mantengan juntos pero el pánico era demasiado para todos ellos y desesperados trataban de no ahogarse.

-¡Ayuda!- suplicaban al viento y el océano esperando un milagro.

Entonces Hilda ve algo entre la niebla del océano, era un barco pequeño de pescadores, este les arrojó salvavidas y los ayudaron a subir, todos estaban absolutamente cansados y con frío, Hilda a penas podía ver con claridad a sus salvadores.

-Wow, que criaturas tan extrañas- escuchó la voz de un chico.

-Es fascinante, descubrimos nuevas formas de vida- gritó una chica.

-Q-Qué... ¿Quiénes son?

Hilda empezó a ver mejor, vio que los salvaron cuatro pequeños niños pato.

-¡Hola, me llamo Rosita!- dijo la niña pato en la cara de Hilda- Ellos son mis amigos, Hugo, Paco y Luis, son trillizos.

-¿Qué?... Esto no puede ponerse más extraño- dijo Wirt tratando de controlarse.

-Miren chicos, un chico sapo- dijo Luis, el pato de saco verde, aunque en ese momento todos usaban impermeable.

-Soy un niño sapo, me llamo Sprig.

-Hola Sprig- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¿Y qué hacen personas como ustedes en medio del océano?- dijo Rosita.

-No vas a creernos- dijo Kelsey- Pero creo que por alguna razón todos atravesamos unas grietas dimensionales que nos hicieron perder de nuestros hogares- dijo ella dramáticamente.

-Wow, esto tiene sentido ahora- dijo ella haciendo intrigar a los náufragos. Después de presentarse les explicaron que estaban jugando en la piscina en la mansión de su tío, cuando un remolino misterioso apareció y se tragó el bote en el que estaban ellos, desde entonces trataron de sobrevivir en esas aguas turbulentas pero las cosas solo empeoraban.

-Cielos, que tipo de cosas tan raras, incluso diría que no son coincidencia- dijo JP.

Entonces el bote empezó a temblar de forma violenta sacudiendo a sus tripulantes, los patos parecían saber lo que vendría así que llevaron a sus nuevos navegantes a que se cubran del agua y se refugien en la cabina, Rosita tomó el volante junto con Hugo y Paco, mientras Luis resguardaba a los otros.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Shhhh...

Rosita y Paco trataron de mantener el bote estable, Hilda vio por las ventanas y tras los relámpagos pareció ver a una figura espectral entre las olas.

-¡Ahí está!

-¿Qué es eso?

-Estamos huyendo de una bruja que controla el océano, parece que nos quiere cazar- dijo Luis con pavor.

Algunos del grupo se ofrecieron a ayudar, la bruja tenía ojos brillantes y cabello azul, movió sus brazos y empezó a mover olas gigantescas hacia ellos. Paco apuntó con una lanza hacia la bruja pero esta se creó una barrera de agua. Hilda ayudó a mantener estable el bote pero entonces vio un brillo que emergía cerca de ellos, redireccionó el bote hacia ese brillo y este enseguida se convirtió en un remolino que empezó a absorber el bote, lograron escapar de la bruja.

* * *

La nave llegó al último punto que rastreaba esa energía, parecía un reino devastado por alguna guerra, uno de los agentes, un oso polar hizo un escaneo verificando que no hay una sola señal de vida, siguieron con su camino hasta que comenzaron a ver que todo el mundo parecía borrarse, todo el paisaje parecía como si se estuviera quemando y yendo al negro vacío. Se transportaron de nuevo.

* * *

Todos trataban de ayudarse a salir del follaje que destruyó el bote al atravesar el portal, Sprig levantaba una rama para ayudar a Craig, Wirt ayudó a sacar a Greg y a Hilda, y los hermanos Pato se ayudaban entre ellos, hasta que vieron el bote.

-Oh, no, el tío Donald se enfadará al ver esto- dijo Hugo.

-Hey, el tío Rico puede comprarle otro- dijo Luis indiferente.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Hilda.

-Se ve bonito, es como un pueblo fantasma- dijo Rosita.

-Oh tierra, como te extrañé- dijo Paco prácticamente besando el suelo.

Todos prosiguieron a explorar el pueblo, no había nadie, definitivamente era un pueblo fantasma, se preguntaban como salir de ahí, Wirt caminaba sin perder de vista a Greg hasta que este se alejó gritando.

-¡Oigan miren, una pizzería! Como en la que papá nos llevó aquella ves ¿Recuerdas Greg?

-No me lo recuerdes, ese lugar me perturbaba.

-Tal vez haya comida, muero de hambre- dijo Craig.

-Si, es buena idea buscar si hay un poco- dijo Hilda.

Entraron a la pizzería, algunos exploraron el lugar, habían algunas luces encendidas en la cocina, las mesas estaban desordenadas y habían manchas de salas por doquier, un escenario vacío pero la luz del reflector seguía funcionando, y un espacio apartado, Craig y Hilda fueron a la cocina para buscar un poco de comida. JP y los patos recorrían los pasillos y se extrañaban de ver globos por todas partes, parecía que antes había una fiesta de cumpleaños, Kelsey junto a Rosita encontraron un pastel pero este estaba dañado y cubierto de moscas.

-¡Mira, encontré pizzas!- dijo Craig.

-¡Bien hecho!

Estas estaban calientes, era extraño para un lugar abandonado.

-Eh chicos, quizás deberían venir- dijo JP, llamando a todos a que vayan al fondo del local.

Hicieron caso de ese llamado, y fueron al fondo, cada vez que se acercaban más una luz roja empezaba a intensificarse, y el número de globos empezaban a aumentar al igual que el de las serpentinas, y entonces empezaban a escuchar unos murmullos, Greg se aferró a Wirt, le estaba afectando el ambiente. Llegaron a un cuarto negro con una luz roja alumbrando cada rincón, había una chica dándoles la espalda cantando una canción de cumpleaños de forma lenta, usaba gorro de fiesta y su cabello era largo y castaño.

-Eh ¡Hola!- dijo Hilda tratando de acercarse, Kelsey estaba detrás sosteniendo con precaución su espada de plástico.

Entonces la chica volteó, su mirada se veía decaída y sorprendida al ver a más niños ahí.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?

-Soy Hilda, ellos son mis amigos ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo... me llamo Mabel.

-Okay Mabel, ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?

-Estoy atrapada, los monstruos me tienen atrapada.

-¿Monstruos?- dijeron todos.

Entonces empezaron a escuchar ruidos por cada parte del local, y parecía que cada ruido empezaba a rodearlos a todos y dejarlos sin salida. Hilda llamó a Mabel a que se apresurasen a salir, pero Mabel les dijo que no pueden salir. En la puerta de la que entraron vieron a una figura alta con rasgos robóticos correr desenfrenadamente hacia ellos. Craig y Paco actuaron rápido y cerraron la puerta y la bloquearon, pero habían tres puertas más, el resto del grupo hizo lo mismo con los demás evitando que entraran los monstruos.

Mabel se veía resignada en escapar, pero entonces escucharon que los monstruos se alejaron, fue cuando empezaron a realizar un plan para escapar, así mismo vieron que había un ducto de ventilación por el cual podrían escapar.

-Bien tengo un plan, Wirt, necesito que con Kelsey, los Patos, y Greg pasen por el ducto de ventilación y distraigan a los monstruos para que los demás podamos salir por las puertas.

-¿Qué? ¡Es una completa locura!

-No hay más salida.

Wirt tuvo que se duramente convencido para que aceptara seguir con el plan, guiando a su grupo por la ventilación, Hilda abrió la puerta y dio un grito para que así los monstruos corrieran a las puertas y no atrapen al grupo de Wirt.

Era difícil pasar por esos estrechos pasajes pero finalmente lograron hacerlo, Wirt sacó a los patos, y a Greg del local, y en eso Kelsey comienza a hacer ruidos para atraer a las bestias, Hilda aprovechó para salir con su grupo y llevándose a Mabel con ellos, lograron salir todos y para que no los sigan Kelsy bloqueó la entrada tumbando unas máquinas de soda que estaban en la puerta. Lograron respirar tranquilos.

-¿Ahora hacia dónde?- dijo Sprig.

-Es peligroso quedarse aquí, debemos seguir avanzando- dijo Kelsey.

Todos siguieron en línea recta caminando por el bosque alejándose del pueblo fantasma, era extraño pues se sentían como si estuvieran caminando en un laberinto. Algunos conversaban y ya empezaban a conocerse. Los patos se hicieron muy amigos de Sprig, así mismo Greg se divertía con Craig, Kelsey y JP, Hilda paseaba cerca, pero vio que Mabel estaba muy decaída, pensó en animarla un poco.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?

-Mmm...

-Está bien, puedes confiar en mí.

-...

-Oye, vi que estabas con un pastel de cumpleaños, ¿Acaso es tu cumpleaños?

-Bueno, por así decirlo.

-¡Eso es genial!- dijo Rosita apareciendo de repente- ¡Deberíamos hacer una celebración improvisada!

-Genial pero ¿Dónde sacarás el pastel y los adornos?- dijo Luis.

-Bueno no necesitamos un pastel real, podemos hacer uno de lodo y encender una mecha- dijo Craig.

-¿En serio harían eso por mi?

-Bueno no tenemos las mejores decoraciones, pero creo que sería linda- dijo JP.

Mabel no se veía segura, pero no impidió que el grupo le improvisara una pequeña reunión y prendieran una mecha en la cual prenderían una pequeña antorcha con un pedazo de rama y tela. Entonces todos se reunieron y rodearon a Mabel, empezaron a cantarle con gusto y alegría, Mabel estaba confundida, ¿Por qué a pesar de estar perdidos en medio de la nada, lejos de sus hogares y familias, estaban tan alegres cantando para ella? Incluso Wirt ponía una leve sonrisa y aplaudía despacio, y eso que la razón por la que estaba ahí en primer lugar.

-Oigan chicos, esto es muy amable de su parte, pero no lo merezco.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno yo...

**-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Todo el grupo se sobresaltó al escuchar un gruñido que parecía provenir de cada parte del bosque, un sonido que los rodeaba a todos, Mabel estacaba caminando de espaldas con una mirada atormentada, Hilda la vio corriendo lejos, ella desconcertada decide que vayan tras ella.

-¡Mabel espera!

Entonces unas especies de garras empiezan a salir de lo profundo y empiezan a arrastrar a cada uno lejos.

-¡Hilda!- gritaron Craig y JP al ser arrastrados.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Kelsey.

Entonces unos tentáculos también arrastraron a Sprig y los niños pato, quedando solo Hilda y Wirt quien abrazaba a Greg, de pronto una criatura salió de la oscuridad, tenía un aspecto felino, pero era deforme y macabro, su sonrisa se extendía hasta sobre sus cejas y tenía un millar de dientes, sus patas parecían las patas de un insecto y se alargaban como patas de un cien pies, los niños estaban impactados por el aspecto del monstruo, pero notaron al instante a sus amigos encerrados en cápsulas en el costado de la criatura, los tres corrieron pero un tentáculo agarró del pie de Greg, Wirt lo sujetaba con fuerza pero estaba siendo arrastrado por la criatura, Hilda lo ayudaba a jalar, Mabel estaba oculta en las sombras esperando a que no la encuentren, pero logró ver a lo lejos a Hilda y Wirt tratando de salvar a Greg, y el niño gritaba por ayuda, Mabel no pudo más así que decidió lanzarse a ayudar arrojándola una roca al ojo del monstruo.

**-RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRRR**

-¡Corran!- dijo Mabel ya liberando a Greg.

Los cuatro corrieron lo mas que pudieron pero la criatura era veloz y no cedía, los acorraló contra la pared y estaba dispuesta a devorarlos a todos, sacó su lengua que se retorcía como serpiente y los cuatro niños solo se abrazaban.

-¡Oye monstruo!

Escucharon un grito a lo lejos, era Buford quien yacía parado cerca de la bestia, esta dirigió su mirada hacia el bravucón y corrió hacia él como un depredador hacia su presa, pero Buford la esquivó saltando sobre esta y golpeándolo con una vara eléctrica derribándola en el suelo, hizo una señal y entonces una nave apareció de la nada como un camaleón lanzando diferentes redes a la criatura para que esta no escape, los tripulantes de la nave descendieron, mostrando a un chico de cabeza triangular peli rojo, un chico de cabeza rectangular peli verde, una adolescente de cabello rojo, un oso polar, y una adolescente de cabello azul corto.

-Oigan, el monstruo tiene niños atrapados dentro- dijo la peliroja intentando sacar a los chicos de esas cápsulas.

Todos empezaron a ayudar a sacarlos, los pobres niños se veían perturbados.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien? ¿Nadie lastimado?- decía Phineas a los perdidos.

Todos se veían bien, ninguna herida grave, pero entonces se escuchó otro rugido, era de la bestia que se reincorporaba y deshacía las redes como si fueran telas de araña, comenzó a deformar su tamaño hasta hacerse más grande, Polar sacó un arma y empezó a disparar a la bestia.

**-LAS BALAS NO SIRVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN.**

-¡Polar, tu, Buford y Coraline lleven a todos a la nave, Ferb, tu enciende la nave, Kim y yo distraeremos a la bestia!

-Polar va enseguida.

-¡Todos corran, corran!- gritaba Coraline.

-¿Lista Possible?- dijo Phineas.

-Vamos a reprender a este gatito- dijo Kim.

Entonces la bestia sacó sus tentáculos hacia Kim y Phineas, el niño genio se propulsó con una mochila cohete disparando choques sonoros contra la bestia, mientras Kim evitaba cada embestida con su bastón que emanaba choques eléctricos con cada impacto. Todos ya estaban entrando a la nave, solo faltaban Phineas y Kim, Phineas disparó un rayo potente que mandó lejos a la criatura mientras la nave emprendía marcha, la nave alcanzaba velocidad pero la criatura empezó a perseguirlos formando unas alas de murciélago y alcanzando su velocidad, el monstruo logró golpear la nave creando unos escombros haciendo que se descubriera un agujero y absorbiera a los tripulantes, Mabel estaba a punto de caer pero Hilda la tomó de la mano.

-¡Sujétate!

-¡Ferb inicia la transposición!

-¡Espera!

Pero justo cuando se transportaron Hilda no logró sostenerse y cayó junto con Mabel al vacío.

* * *

-¡Phineas regresa!- gritó Buford.

Phineas iba a dar la orden pero enseguida ven como unas grietas se forman en el túnel interdimensional.

-No puede ser, la criatura está atravesando el túnel- dijo Kim.

-No podemos dejar que llegue a la base- dijo Coraline.

**-NOOOO PUEEEEEEEDEENNNN CORRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR**

-Buford, toma un cubo primigenio- dijo Phineas.

Buford, entonces abre una escotilla y encara a la criatura amarrado a una cuerda metálica.

-Oye bestia ¡Trágate esto!- Le arroja el cubo y enseguida el monstruo es absorbido por este.

Y entonces la nave se detiene en medio del túnel cuántico, Buford ingresa a la nave con el cubo conteniendo al monstruo dentro, los resguardan en un compartimiento y el agujero de la nave comienza a sellarse.

* * *

Hilda despierta, pero nuevamente está perdida.

-M-Mabel... ¡Mabel!... No, no, no...

Hilda empieza a correr desesperada pero otra vez se encuentra en un espacio oscuro y solitario, pero esta vez no habían árboles, ni pastizales, no habían colinas ni flores, no había nada.

-¡Hola!... ¡Alguien!... ¡HOLAAAAA!

Comienza a desesperarse, ya no podía aguantar más, empezó a sollozar, extrañaba a sus amigos, su madre, todo lo ha perdido, y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Hilda!

-¿Eh?

-¡Hilda!...

-¿Frida?

Entonces Hilda comenzó a ver una figura a lo lejos, conforme más se acercaba, parecía que veía a su amiga.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ... Uff ya tenía ganas de continuar, ¿Será acaso esa la amiga de Hilda? ¿Dónde terminó Hilda esta vez? Hilda está sola de nuevo, pero no lo estará por mucho ¿Dónde está Mabel? muchas preguntas, espero que no les sature mucho la cantidad de personajes, por eso trato de enfocarme solo en uno, trataré de usar otras técnicas, pero en fin, espero les haya gustado el capi, ahora a los reviews.**

**eltioRob95: Gracias por la review, amigo, y tu crossover es el mejor que he leído, ya espero tu secuela.**

**marati2011: gracias por tu review, tu mando un gran saludo.**

**J0nas Nagera: ¿Gertrude? No la conozco, la niña del anterior cap es de un juego, pero oficialmente no está designado un género, pero el fandom mayormente la trata como si fuera niña así que lo adapté a ese. Espero te haya gustado, el tener tantos personajes hace que reconozcas al menos dos de cinco. Un saludo.**

**cartman6x61: interesante propuesta amigo, lo intentare pronto, espero te haya gustado el cap, un saludo.**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, faltan tres capítulos para que termine este arco así que espérenlo pronto, les habla su escritor favorito, espero xD, diciéndoles que tengan una linda semana, muchas bendiciones, y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

**Kim Possible es de Disney Channel**

**Mabel es de Gravity Falls**

**Hugo, Paco, Luis y Rosita son de Patoaventuras**

**Att: Might**

* * *

El chico con el parche en el ojo caminaba hacia una cabina con unos cuatro hologramas al frente de personas más altas que él.

-Buenas tardes caballeros de seguro se preguntaran por que los llamé.

_-Habla._

-Bien, como pueden ver mi división ha tenido frutos conquistando varias realidades, y mi pequeño experimento a tenido un cambio radical, como pueden saber, al parecer un grupo ha interferido en uno de los procesos de conquista y mi experimento logró infiltrarse para obtener información acerca de este grupo- dijo mostrando un botón negro- sin embargo al desencriptarlo varia información se autodestruyó, pero pude salvar unos datos bastante interesantes. Una dimensión y un objeto sumamente poderoso.

Mostró el holograma de un pastelito de cumpleaños.

-Capaz de conceder cualquier deseo sin limites, y sin obstáculos, me dirigiré a ese mundo con mi grupo de inmediato.

_-Esperaremos noticias._


	15. Chapter 15

**Sueños y Esperanzas**

**...**

* * *

-Bien, es hora de reorganizarnos.

Phineas toma nota de los daños y las reparaciones, así mismo intenta trazar un plan para poder regresar a los refugiados a sus respectivos mundos y rescatar a las dos chicas que cayeron, y resguardar el cubo en el cual contienen al monstruo.

-Esto está tardando tanto, solo vamos a rescatarlas de una vez- dice Buford perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tranquilo Buford, lo haremos pero debemos resguardarlos antes.

-Mientras hablas ellas podrían estar en peligro, voy a...

-¡No hagas nada Buford! No puedes saltarte los protocolos, eso es lo que causó todo este desastre en primer lugar.

-No me grites Phineas, no soy Candace, a veces uno tiene que saltar a la acción porque no hay tiempo de pensar.

-Buford si no te controlas me temo que debo pedirte que vuelvas a la base.

-Tsk, como sea- Buford se va a una cabina.

-Coraline, por favor vigílalo para que no haga alguna locura.

Coraline asiente y se dirige donde Buford, los refugiados se sienten incómodos por la escena y algo empáticos con Buford, así mismo preocupados por Hilda y Mabel ¿Quién sabe lo que les estará pasando? Sprig decide dirigirse también donde fueron Buford y Coraline, y así mismo los demás fueron siguiéndolo.

Buford estaba rebuscando en unas cajas de un compartimiento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Buford?

-Iré a buscarlas.

-Buford lo vamos a hacer.

-Pero no pienso esperar más tiempo, lo haré ahora- dice sacando un control.

-Buford, no irás a ninguna parte... no sin mí.

-Y tampoco sin nosotros- dice Sprig- Hemos pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo, no las vamos a abandonar.

-¡Si yo voy también, no dejamos a nadie atrás!- dice Paco.

-...Si, yo también- dice Wirt.

Entonces Buford los ve fijamente a todos y decide emprender marcha. Kim va a ver si están bien, pero ya todos se habían ido.

-¡Phineas! ¡Buford, Coraline y los niños ya no están!

-¡Oh no!

* * *

-¿Frida? ¿Realmente eres tú?

-Soy yo Hilda, ya estas a salvo.

Hilda entonces corre a abrazar a su amiga, por fin se siente segura y no la quiere abandonar.

-Lo siento, yo me metí en esto.

-Tranquila Hilda, todo va a estar bien- Pero entonces un brillo extraño empezó a emanar de Frida.

-¿Qué?

De repente los ojos de Frida cambiaron a un blanco intenso, y empezó a flotar con un aura rodeándola.

-No.

Hilda empezó a correr, pero mientras corría árboles salían del suelo brotando como margaritas.

-No hay donde correr Hilda, de verdad lo siento.

Entonces emergió una cabaña de madera, era la antigua casa de Hilda, donde vivía con su madre, se vio a si misma y a ella disfrutando de una tranquila noche, hasta que el pie de un gigante pisó la cabaña, Hilda se cubrió los ojos para evitar los escombros.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO, FRIDA... que... que estas haciendo.

-Lo siento...

Entonces absorbió a Hilda en un vórtice que la llevó a un espacio oscuro en el cual la estaban rodeando todos los monstruos que la persiguieron antes, la otra madre, la bruja del mar, la niña genocida, los robots monstruosos, el deforme gato. Todos la rodeaban y sobre ellos Frida absorbiendo todo el miedo que desprendía Hilda, hasta que los monstruos comenzaron a desvanecerse sorprendiendo a Frida y Hilda. Frida empieza a gritar pues también se desvanece.

Hilda entonces despierta. Todo era un sueño.

-Oye niña, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Finn- dijo el chico, era un chico con un gorro blanco de oso cubriendo toda su cabeza, pero se veían mechones rubios largos saliendo de este, tenía un brazo metálico derecho, y una mochila verde, parecía un adolescente de 19 años y cargaba una espada vieja en la mochila.

-¿Finn? Me resultas familiar.

-Bueno, no se porque pero te sugiero que vayas a casa.

-¿Espera a donde vas?- dice ella viendo como el chico le daba la espalda.

-A ninguna parte.

-Espera, no tengo a donde ir... estoy perdida.

-¿Y tu casa?

-Yo lo perdí todo...

-... Yo también...

-¿En serio? Una bruja me dijo que había atrapado a mi mundo y debía salvarlo, ¿Eso te pasó a ti también?

-No. Yo solo lo perdí todo.

-...Lo siento. Espera, ya te recuerdo. ¿Eres Finn de Ooo?

-¿Me conoces?

-¡Entonces sí! Es decir... en casa, hay libros sobre tus aventuras, pero decían que eran ficticias.

-Bueno, soy muy real- Finn y Hilda caminaban a lo largo de un bosque bajo la luz de la luna.

-Ya lo veo, y entiendo por qué. Créeme, que he pasado por mucho... y de verdad mucho.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí?- Hilda le contó a Finn todo lo ocurrido desde que encontró esa puerta misteriosa y conoció a esos niños.

-¿Y tu? ¿De verdad lo perdiste todo?

-Sí... Iba de aventura con mi hermano.

-Jake, sí.

Finn dio una pequeña sonrisa- Si, explorábamos un calabozo, derrotábamos monstruos, cosas típicas de nosotros, pero desbloqueamos un extraño portal que permitió la entrada a unos monstruos muy poderosos a Ooo, pensábamos que podríamos con ellos, pero nos equivocamos, conquistaron todo, no dejaron nada, y me tuvieron como prisionero en este, laberinto infinito. Ya pasó bastante tiempo desde que me rendí y solo espero el final.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no debes rendirte!

-No hay salida de aquí, he explorado cada rincón de este lugar y no hay nada.

-No hay nada, porque la salida está oculta- escuchan una voz, era Mabel, ella los encontró tras los árboles.

-¡Mabel estás bien!

-Sí, lo estoy, perdóname Hilda... yo causé esto.

-¡Sabes la forma de salir!

Mabel los llevó a una roca, y la empujó dejando ver una placa con el símbolo infinito. Ella lo presionó y dejó aparecer una puerta, la atravesaron y terminaron en una cabina, se acercaron a una ventana y vieron que iban a alta velocidad por un recorrido de un lugar desértico con una tormenta de relámpagos verdes sobre ellos, estaban dentro de un tren, y los vagones de atrás tenían líneas verdes conectando con un vórtice sobre el tren.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- dice Hilda.

-Es el tren infinito, ellos lo utilizan para atravesar mundos y conquistarlos.

-Debemos hacer algo para detenerlos, podemos hacerlo- dice Hilda corriendo tras los vagones.

-¡Espera, no sabes a donde vas!- grita Finn.

Hilda corre desesperada algo que le de una pista, termina en una habitación con un montón de pantallas. Mabel y Finn la persiguen pero terminan en otro cuarto, ellos están sorprendidos, había un monitor con las caras de Wirt, Greg, Finn, Craig, Kalsey, JP, Hugo, Paco, Luis, Rosita, Sprig y Hilda, todos tenían una X con excepción de Finn y Hilda. Mabel no estaba, y le explica a Finn de que ella era la carnada.

Hilda por su parte ve un botón que emitía una luz azul, ella lo presiona y los monitores del cuarto se encienden, estos cubrían todas las paredes del cuarto y como un estallido empezaron a bombardear a Hilda con circuitos de luces abrumándola y haciendo que se cubra la cara, era como estar parada en una montaña rusa en movimiento, entonces las luces se calmaron y flotaron lentamente al rededor de Hilda, ella entonces empezó a ver que eran diferentes mundos, diferentes realidades de su mundo, ella estaba sorprendida y con mucha curiosidad observaba.

Pero entonces sintió un movimiento atrás suyo.

Finn y Mabel seguían viendo el cuarto hasta que escucharon el grito de Hilda, corrieron donde ella y vieron que la perseguía un monstruo con cables como si fueran tentáculos de medusa, una cara blanca y ojos con flamas azules saliendo de estos. Finn alistó su espada y saltó hasta el monstruo, empezó a pelear con este mientras Mabel ayudó a Hilda a salir de la cabina, Finn intentaba cortar los brazos del monstruo pero este agarró la espada y golpeó a Finn lanzándolo hacia las chicas. El monstruo estaba a punto de tasajearlos pero justo a tiempo llegó Buford con su equipo.

-¡Hilda! ¡Mabel!

-Chicos.

Buford les indicó que agarren al monstruo de sus extremidades mientras Buford alistó un arma y disparó a la cara del monstruo derrotándolo.

-¡Chicos gracias por su ayuda!

-No es nada- dice Sprig- Somos amigos después de todo.

-Sí... amigos.

-Oigan chicos, quiero disculparme- dice Mabel- Es mi culpa que estén en esta situación.

-No te culpes Mabel- dice Finn a lo lejos- Tu fuiste utilizada igual que todos. Pero vamos a arreglar las cosas.

-¿De verdad?- dice Hilda.

-Sí- dice Finn con seguridad. Después procedieron a presentarse cada uno.

-Bueno, es hora de recuperar sus hogares- dice Buford.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a encontrar a los encargados de todo esto?- dice Coraline.

Hilda les muestra el vagón de antes, Buford y Coraline se encargaron de buscar el próximo destino de los villanos, lo que encontraron fue un mundo en el cual hay una ciudad sobre unas nubes rosadas.

-Bien equipo, pónganse en marcha.

El equipo se incorporó en desestabilizar el tren y y reconfigurarlo para que con la ayuda del control de Buford, puedan ir a ese mundo y confrontar a los villanos. Buford y Coraline analizaron el funcionamiento del tren, Buford comenzó a reconectar el cableado, Coraline manejó las consolas para desconectar los portales, los chicos encontraron un cuarto lleno de maquinaria funcionando el tren. Coraline les dio instrucciones a cada uno de que hacer, Craig, Kelsey y JP zafaron unos engranajes y los llevaron a la consola principal, los Patos trazaban unos planos para construir el estabilizador y conectarlo al control, Mabel, Hilda y Sprig llevaron componentes a la consola principal, Finn ayudó a cargar los componentes más pesados. Había una placa de metal que Hilda no podía llevar pero Finn la ayudó a cargarlo, Hilda le dio un gesto de agradecimiento que Finn correspondió.

Con todos los componentes listos, empezaron a armar el portal, Kelsey le pidió a Sprig un destornillador y este le pasó con su lengua. Entre todos se pasaban los componentes, mientras Coraline terminó de deshabilitar todos los portales y redirigiendo la energía al control. Una vez terminado, todo el equipo chocó los cinco y Hugo presionó el botón logrando abrir un portal que los llevará a ese mundo.

* * *

Una chica pelirroja con anteojos estaba reflejada en una pared metálica viendo directo al chico del parche.

-Gracias por la información, Tulip espejo- dice el chico.

-¿Así que lograron encontrarnos?- dice la otra madre de Hilda jugueteando con una esfera en la cual se encuentra el pueblo donde vivía Hilda, incluido sus amigos y su madre real.

-Sí, será interesante ver en qué resultará todo esto.

Una nave nodriza se encuentra dirigiéndose a esa ciudad sobre las nubes rosadas con una espesa neblina cubriéndolos.

* * *

**Bien, si creen que ya hay bastantes personajes, es porque aun no han visto nada xD, oh leído nada, ustedes me entienden, espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto el gran enfrentamiento. Ahora pasare a las reviews.**

**cartman6x61: Lo tendré en consideración, gracias por la review, un saludo.**

**J0nas Nagera: Me alegra que te haya gustado, de hecho, ya apareció Dipper en capítulos anteriores, ahora el roster del grupo está completo, y es hora de la batalla contra el jefe, pronto habrán más hasta que no se pueda más jajaja. Un saludo.**

**marati2011: Me alegra saber de que haya logrado transmitir ese sentimiento, te mando un saludo.**

**RCurrent: Amigo, bienvenido, me alegra que te esté gustando, pronto vendrán más sorpresas.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido, tengan una linda semana, muchas bendiciones, y hasta luego, acabo de terminar el semestre y tratare de acabar el arco en lo que tengo de tiempo libre. Hasta la próxima.**

**Finn es de Hora de Aventura.**

**Tulip es de Infinity Train.**

**Att: Might**


	16. Chapter 16

**NA: Este es el episodio más largo que he escrito del fic hasta ahora, así que busquen un buen bocadillo.**

* * *

Un pueblo cuyo letrero de bienvenida decía "Dimmsdale", ahí vivía un niño pequeño durmiendo en su habitación, roncaba plácidamente hasta que una chica rubia irrumpió en su habitación con una corneta.

-¡TIMMY!- Gritó ella haciendo sonar su instrumento en la oreja del mencionado.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Chloe, son las 7 de la mañana!

-Lo siento pero quería levantarme temprano para estar lista para la convención de mundo Mundo Mágico.

De la pecera de Timmy estaban dos peces dorados, la pecera emitió un brillo que hizo aparecer dos hadas flotando a lado de Timmy.

-Vamos Timmy, será un emocionante evento- dice Wanda, la hada rosada.

-Si, y Jorgen, nos va a dar pastelillos- dijo Cosmo, el hada verde, usando un mandil y sosteniendo cubiertos.

-Bien, deseo que estemos listos en este segundo- deseó Timmy haciendo que sus padrinos mágicos levantaran sus varitas, y con un brillo, Timmy ya estaba vestido, aseado, y listo para partir a Mundo Mágico.

* * *

**...**

**Getting Stronger**

**...**

* * *

Una nube grisácea se posaba cada vez más cerca a estar encima de la ciudad, la nave nodriza en la cual estaban el chico del parche y todos sus aliados, estaban parados frente al ventanal que daba vista panorámica de su objetivo. Bipper y todos menos el del parche se fueron a alistar para la invasión.

-¡Hey Morty Malvado! ¿No vienes?

-No, supervisaré desde aquí.

-¡Bien, tú te lo pierdes!

* * *

Mundo Mágico, es una civilización conformada por hadas, era una ciudad sobre nubes rosadas con un brillo de estrellas en ellas, tenía una antena con una estrella que daba magia a cada hada habitante, en un lugar amplio se estaba celebrando una convención en el cual estaban asistiendo varias de las hadas que vivían, se estaba dando un espectáculo, en el cual una banda tocaba en una plataforma y chispas salían por detrás, era como un concierto, de la cortina de atrás salió Jorgen, un fortachón hada que vestía como militar.

El grupo antes mencionado, Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo y Wanda estaban llegando y se posicionaban al frente. Chloe saltaba de emoción al igual que sus padrinos mágicos, Timmy solo estaba estoico porque quería seguir durmiendo.

-¡Hola Mundo Mágico!- Gritó Jorgen cargando con su varita gigante- Les tengo una novedad para el futuro de los deseos para los niños.

-¡SIIIIIII!

-Les prresento- dijo con acento- El nuevo pastelito mágico, un modelo mejorado del anterior, ya no con un sabor desagradable pero sí con una vela de cumpleaños, ya no se podrá pedir un deseo con cada mordida, sino que será soplando la vela, y será un deseo libre de reglas, podrá desear lo que desea, claro que debe pensar bien su deseo, si su deseo sale mal no habrá vuelta atrás, este pastelito será el que tomarán una vez se cumple el aniversario con sus Padrinos Mágicos.

Pero el espectáculo se detuvo por un aplaudido de manos lento.

-Muy buen espectáculo Jorgen- aplaudía un hada de entre la multitud, pero todo su ser era de color azul.

-Anti-Cosmo.

-Y debo decir, que ese muffin se me hace muy interesante. Me gustaría hacer la prueba de que funciona.

-Olvídalo AntiCosmo, no te daré el muffin, ahora fuera de Mundo Mágico antes de que te saque a patadas- dijo Jorgen apuntando con su varita.

-Lo siento, pero no fue pregunta.

Y de sus escondites salieron las anti hadas emboscando a todos los habitantes de Mundo Mágico, por su puesto Jorgen y otras hadas pudieron mantener unas a raya, hasta que una gran nube gris se posó sobre la ciudad y una nave nodriza comenzó a aparecer, de este un rayo golpeó la superficie dejando pasar a los invasores a la ciudad, estos eran la Bipper, Wirt Bestia, Príncipe Helado, también uniéndose, la Otra Madre, la niña genocida, la Alicia Demente, una joven de piel azul, un vestido del mismo color y alas de agua, quien era la bruja del mar, los animatrónicos monstruosos, un chico de aspecto descuidado con chaqueta azul, bandana roja, cabello castaño y emanando un aura morada, también una chica con traje negro y puntos rojos, un chico con leotardo blanco como su cabello y orejas de gato, una adolescente con coletas de piel morada y alas de mariposa, un joven con sombrero mexicano y máscara de calavera con un brazo de pulpo, y una mujer de cabello blanco con un vestido azul.

-Bien Amigos del Mal Final- dijo Bipper- Vamos a divertirnos.

De ese grupo comenzó a emerger el caos, Timmy y sus amigos estaban corriendo a ocultarse, pero de los invasores surgieron ordas de monstruos que comenzaron a atacar a todos los civiles, monstruos de nieve, monstruos de pesadilla, monstruos controlados por los invasores.

En la nave nodriza Morty veía todo el caos.

Las hadas comandadas por Jorgen luchaba contra los anti mágicos, disparaban de sus varitas como si fueran misiles, pero también estaban los monstruos invasores, no había escapatoria para nadie. Podrían pedir un deseo con la vela, pero era su única vela mágica, y debían pedir un deseo bien, hacerlo abruptamente perjudicará a todos.

* * *

Un portal se abrió a lo lejos de la batalla, de ahí surgió el grupo de Hilda, no tardaron en mirar que estaba ocurriendo todo un caos en Mundo Mágico, se acercaron prudentemente para no ser vistos por los monstruos, Hilda entonces reconoció a la Otra Madre, pero su apariencia estaba más demacrada y tenía patas de araña hechas de agujas al igual que sus brazos y manos.

-¡Ella tiene a mis amigos!- dijo Hilda señalándola.

-Okay ¿Y quiénes son sus amigos?- dijo Buford.

En el caos de la ciudad mágica, el chico con traje de gato haciendo pinza con sus dedos libera una bola de energía que destruye una fila de ciudades, la chica mariposa con sus dedos atrapaba a las hadas varones como si fueran telas de araña, y la bruja del mar inundaba unas zonas y su compañera con poderes helados los congelaba, de pronto raíces comenzaron a salir del suelo nuboso haciendo que el grupo empiece a correr, y de estos comenzaron a esparcirse monstruos esqueléticos.

Bipper flotó hasta el centro de todo el caos, y viendo con diversión todo el escenario comenzó a hacer un tornado revolviendo todo a su paso, así haciendo que todo Mundo Mágico se quiebre y que se deforme en un mundo bizarro con pedazos de la superficie flotando sobre edificios y que raíces y nieve se esparza por todas partes como si fuera un rompecabezas bizarro.

El suelo donde estaban se comenzó a partir haciendo que el grupo se disperse, y el tornado de Bipper se hacía más fuerte y empezaba a arrastrar a los amigos, Hilda comenzó a flotar y arrastrarse hacia el huracán, pero Sprig tomó su mano, así mismo cada uno de sus amigos hizo una cadena para sostenerse de un poste de luz, Mabel sostuvo a Sprig, Kelsey sostuvo a Mabel, Craig y JP a Kelsey, Greg sostuvo a JP y Wirt a Greg, los patos a Wirt, Coraline a Rosita quien sostenía a sus amigos patos, Buford a Coraline y Finn a Buford quien con su brazo metálico intentaba sostener el poste. Intentaban con todas su fuerzas sostenerse para no ser arrastrados por ese tornado, pero entonces las raíces comenzaron a esparcirse más, la cadena se rompió inevitablemente, Spirg, Kelsey y sus amigos cayeron por un lado, los patos y Coraline por otro, así mismo Buford con Finn y Hilda, unos monstruos nevados comenzaron a atacarlos. Cerca de ellos estaban Timmy y Chloe junto a sus padrinos, quienes no podían usar la magia de estos porque las raíces bloqueaban la magia de la antena.

Los monstruos de nieve se lanzaron sobre Finn quien luchaba con su espada cortándole la cabeza a uno y el brazo al otro, pero estos al ser de nieve se regeneraban e incluso aumentaban su tamaño, Buford también comenzó a pelear pero más se enfocaba en proteger a Hilda, con sus puños peleaba contra los monstruos. Pero ellos eran más y comenzaron a acorralarlo, comenzaron a congelarlo y absorberlo dentro de su torso, unos atraparon a Hilda y empezaron a absorberla también.

Pero entonces una pelota de baseball salió de la nada y flotando cerca de la cabeza del monstruo esta la destruye y atraviesa todo su cuerpo haciendo que se desintegre, Hilda ve la pelota flotar de regreso donde salió y terminó en una manopla de catcher atada a una pistola, esta pistola estaba siendo usada por Phineas, quien había vuelto y encima de un perro robot gigante quien comenzó a correr aplastando a los monstruos de nieve y comiéndose a varios, así mismo de otro lado apareció su medio hermano Ferb quien montaba una manada de toros mecánicos quienes corneaban a los monstruos sobrantes.

Phineas le tendió la mano a Buford.

-Lamento la tardanza pero fuimos a pedir refuerzos- dijo mirando a los edificios detrás de ellos.

Entonces un montón de animales mecánicos gigantes comenzaron a aparecer, al igual que vehículos de diferentes diseños, completamente futuristas.

-Cuidado, Ley de Murphy pasando- dijo un chico de pelo castaño usando traje de batalla quien llegaba en un caballo mecánico y tan solo estar presente hacía que escombros cayeran sobre monstruos escondidos.

-Listo para la batalla Phineas- dijo Kim Possible quien venía acompañada de Polar y Coraline quienes cargaban en sus hombros a los amigos de Hilda. Quienes estaban claramante asombrados por la cantidad de maquinaria que se acopló en ese lugar.

Timmy y Chloe también se asomaron al ver la magnitud de esa reunión.

Trompos gigantes salieron siendo pilotados por un chico cabeza de balón y otro con cabello negro bastante alto como un tubo, carros de montaña rusa, dos robots de madera gigantes siendo pilotados por un chico rubio de horrible peinado y un chico de tez negra con corbata y camisa quienes chocaron sus puños, un chico pelirrojo con lentes manejando una nave espacial, un tiburón gigante siendo pilotado por un chico gordito rubio chimuelo y su amigo con cabeza cuadrada y otro calvo, también un gato azul y un pez naranja montando dos máquinas que eran la cintura y piernas de robots. Así mismo otros niños niños siendo todo un ejército, y habían vehículos sin montar haciendo que Sprig, Kelsey y los otros montaran uno sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Wow que es todo eso!- dijo Hilda.

-Eso es Ultimate Alliance- dijo Buford.

Y no era todo, en un edificio aterrizó un chico con traje negro y rojo siendo Miles Morales, una chica con traje azul y una S en toda la camisa siendo Kamalah, un ornitorrinco usando sombrero llamado Perry, un chico con armadura rosada y un escudo de luz siendo Steven Universe, un chico con bandana roja y cabello castaño, era KO y por último once chicos que salían de un portal de luz, eran los Louds usando sus trajes de héroe.

-¿Ya están todos?- dijo Buford.

-¿Qué acaso querías más?- dijo burlonamente Kim.

-No, ellos están bien.

-¡Bien amigos vamos a patear traseros sobrenaturales!- gritó Phineas, todos apoyaron con un grito.

-Phineas ¿Necesitas algo?- dijo Luna.

-¡Sí, acompañamiento musical!

* * *

_Soundtrack: Seijaku No Apostle_

* * *

Y así, Luna tocaba su guitarra junto a una banda sobre el escenario de antes pero ahora con los letreros Grojband, quien tocaba junto a un guitarrista que usaba gorro y pelo azul, una bajista de cabello corto y rojo, un chico de lentes que tocaba el teclado y un tipo de cabello puntiagudo con una banda roja bastante robusto tocando la batería.

The power lies in my hand You'll now know ONE PUNCH!

En esta ciudad hay paz

Hasta que un rugido se escuchó

Sin mirar, llegarán,

Monsters!

Monstruos de hielo, de nieve, de agua, y esqueletos se unían y corrían desenfrenadamente.

Quién nos va a liderar

Cuando todo acabe ya?

Caos, Orden, Confusión

We know, we are

HEROES!

Los chicos montando sus vehículos de combate, y quienes usan habilidades y poderes especiales volaban sin parar.

(AH)

Por qué estás aquí?

(SOLO TÚ)

Con toda esa maldad

(Y SABER)

Qué te responderé

(SÓLO A TI)

Y lo sabrás!

El gato sobre sus pies robóticos peleaba contra el chico con disfraz de gato blanco, quien lanzaba rayos destructivos pero el pez dorado saltó sobre él pisándolo de sorpresa.

Y esta noche mostrarás

Con fuerza el destino cambiar

Tu puño alzaras HERO!

Resonarán palabras que te alentarán

La mariposa intentaba agarrar a los varones y a sus espaldas estaba el joven con brazo de pulpo utilizando ataques de Karate contra los vehículos, el chico de la ley de Murphy llamado Milo fue atrapado por la mariposa pero ella fue derribada por un trompo gigante, así mismo el karateka perdió contra Miles y Kamalah.

GO GO!

Levantarás al sol, tu puño llegará

HERO!

Soportarás como un santo en soledad

GO GO!

El tiburón comía monstruos voladores, los animales mecánicos derribaban a los del suelo, y los héroes atacaban al medio. Uno de los robots gigantes estaba siendo congelado pero este escupió fuego de su boca derritiendo la nieve que se estaba acumulando.

No dejarás al mal romper la paz

Tu deberás luchar!

HERO RAISE YOUR POWER

Siento mucha emoción

Creo que hoy si me divertiré

Siento miedo monsters

El equipo con más fuerza es

Únete si quieres aprender

Clase A, Clase B,

Todos!

We know, we are

HEROES!

Pero habían demasiados enemigos, varios vehículos fueron derribados y tuvieron que combatir con armas convencionales, la joven de disfraz negro utilizó un yoyo para atacar a los héroes pero Kim lo interceptó y libró una batalla contra ella.

(AH)

Qué amenaza es?

(QUÉ SERÁ?)

Tigre u ogro será?

(NIVEL DRAGÓN)

No puedo esperar

(O NIVEL DIOS)

Ya dime cual

Y toda esa frialdad se pierde con tu puño alzar un golpe infernal!

HERO!

Hilda tomó un arma de baseball e intentó manejarla, jaló la palanca de encima y la pelota fue disparada, usó esa palanca para controlar la pelota y sin querer derribó a un pelotón de monstruos e hizo que un edificio les cayera encima, ella expresó su emoción con un wow.

Siempre sabrás que en el infierno brillarás

GO GO!

Y sin mirar atrás épico serás

HERO!

Tú vencerás como un santo lucharás

GO GO!

Y las puertas abrirás para pasar

Como una deidad!

Timmy y Chloe también se habían acolado a la batalla subiéndose en un vehículo con un cañón que disparaba alguna especie de pintura que neutralizaba con electricidad a los enemigos.

Hero!

siempre sabrás que en el infierno brillarás

Go go! y gritarás más allá

HERO!

Resonarán, palabras que te alentarán

GO GO!

Levantás al sol, tu puño llegará

Finn corría por las raíces y con su espada cortaba a los monstruos que se le atravesaban, la bruja del mar lo interceptó para ahogarlo, pero Finn nadó a través la pared de agua y cortándola por la mitad y haciendo que esta se desvanezca de un estallido.

HERO!

Soportarás como un santo en soledad

GO GO!

No dejarás al mal, romper la paz!

Tu deberás luchar

La banda junto a Luna mientras cantaban creaban una imagen de luz morada que hizo a un guitarrista con sombrero de copa, gafas negras y pelo ondulado haciendo que este ataque a cientos de enemigos.

HERO RAISE YOUR POWER

ONE PUNCH!

* * *

-¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo?- dijo Morty quien caminaba saliendo de la sala.

Mientras tanto abajo, Lincoln peleaba con unas criaturas hasta que vio a Bipper intentando buscar algo, él fue a seguirlo. Phineas seguía peleando con su arma, y entonces divisó a la nave nodriza, llamó a que lo acompañen Kim, Ferb, Perry, Polar, Steven y Milo para luchar contra el jefe. Hilda se defendía lo que podía, hasta que llegó con Buford.

-¡Hola! ¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras disparaba a un monstruo?

-Sí, pero hay que buscar a la otra Madre.

-¡Ya la ví!- dijo Coraline- Te acompaño.

-Gracias.

Hilda y Coraline corrieron a través del caos, la otra Madre la vio y esta usó unas cuerdas para transportarse como si fuera una araña.

-Hola querida, ¿Acaso buscas esto?- dijo la otra Madre enseñando una esfera con las imágenes de los seres queridos de Hilda, osea su familia.

-¡Devuélvelos ahora! Coraline.

-Ven y quítamelos... Coraline.

La otra Madre, era una versión de Coraline que se había corrompido al quedarse en el otro mundo y dejó que cocieran botones en sus ojos, ella al final se apoderó de su otra madre convirtiéndose en la única. Coraline se puso unos guantes con adhesivos blancos que parecían dedos de hueso y sacó un bastón con el cual empezó a pelear, pero la Otra Madre empezó a armar una red como campo de batalla, y con sus manos de agujas intentaba empalarla, Hilda intentaba acercarse pero era muy peligroso acercarse en esas cuerdas delgadas, entonces un temblor hizo que cayera.

-¡Nooo!- dijo Coraline pero eso la distrajo de la Otra Madre. Ella le dio un zarpazo creando un rasguño en la cara de Coraline.

* * *

Hilda seguía cayendo pero fue rescatada por Miles.

-Gracias.

-No hay problema.

Pero la telaraña de la que se columpiaban se cortó por un rayo que salió de la nada, pero Miles logró caer de pie sujetando a Hilda, ambos aterrizaron cerca de un lugar en el cual Jorgen se ocultaba tras un fuerte y de vez en cuando se asomaba para disparar de su varita la cual aun puede disparar pero no usar magia, Jorgen tenía una cápsula en la cual se tenía suspendido el muffin mágico, mientras nadie lo abra, no se podrá usar su deseo. Bipper estaba jugando con este, planeaba quitarle el muffin tarde o temprano. Mabel estaba montada en un toro mecánico pero este fue derribado y tuvo que buscar refugio, entonces ve de cerca a Hilda y Miles.

Lincoln llega hasta donde Jorgen para averiguar sobre la situación.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dice Jorgen bastante confundido.

-Emm larga historia, pero solo debe saber que somos los buenos y que intentamos salvarlos.

-Bien, no se si te creo o estoy loco pero confiaré en ustedes, no es que tenga otra opción. Creo que lo que buscan es esto.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Hilda quien junto con Miles y Mabel lograron llegar a ese fuerte.

-Esto es el Muffin Mágico, cumplirá cualquier deseo sin restricciones, pero solo se puede pedir uno, y lo tengo sellado. Pero sin la antena mágica el sello es inútil.

-Entonces debemos desbloquear la antena- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Por qué no se me lo había ocurrido?- dijo Jorgen con sarcasmo.

-Bien, Miles, busca refuerzos y mantengan a salvo a las chicas.

-¿Tú qué harás Lincoln?

Lincoln sonrió- Voy a distraer a Bipper.

Lincoln entonces da un brinco en frente de la barricada y encara a Bipper.

-Pero si es el dientes de conejo Lincoln, vienes para que trapee el piso contigo de nuevo- dijo Bipper bastante confiado.

-En realidad...- Lincoln con una sonrisa saca un mazo de cartas y los hace flotar, y con una luz emanando de estas los lanza hacia Bipper haciendo que exploten sobre este, al mismo tiempo que le lanza rayos de luz de sus puños y formando un martillo con concreto de los edificios logra acertarle otro golpe a Bipper.

-Q... ¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte?- dijo Bipper sorprendido.

-Te sorprenderías lo que entrenamiento con profesionales puede hacer.

Ambos saltaron el uno hacia el otro para iniciar la batalla.

* * *

Phineas junto a su equipo ya habían llegado a la nave nodriza, habían creado un agujero para infiltrarse, entonces entran y prosiguen cautelosamente para que no los descubran, Ferb entonces enciende una linterna porque el recorrido está demasiado oscuro.

Logran llegar a pisos superiores pero al hacerlo las luces se encienden y se ven acorralados por un ejército de animales mitad Cyborg, con un robot Baymax con ojos rojos, al mismo tiempo un arrendajo azul antropomórfico el cual usa armadura y capa negra, camina lentamente siendo este el general del ejército.

-¡Ataquen!- gritó el ave general.

Entonces los animales volaron hacia ellos en picada a atacarlos, Killer Baymax sobrevoló sobre todos para analizar una estrategia. Phineas pudo darse paso entre los cyborg junto a Milo y Steven, mientras Kim, Ferb, Polar y Perry se quedaron distrayendo a los enemigos.

Los robots los rodeaban y el equipo se puso espalda con espalda.

-¿Entonces Ferb y yo vamos con los de la izquierda y ustedes con los de la derecha?- dijo Kim.

Pero la batalla empezó un panda robot fue contra Ferb pero este saltó rápido y pateó a un ave que iba en picada hacia él, Kim con su bastón se defendía de un gorila que iba a aplastarla pero se impulsó hacia este y le hizo un cortocircuito, Polar peleó contra un león y varios felinos que lo trataban de arañar pero el se cubría con su hacha y Perry saltaba entre cyborgs haciendo que se golpeen entre ellos.

Mientras tanto Phineas analizó la nave consiguiendo un mapa de este, este descubrió una fuente de energía en un nivel superior, Milo se encargó de ir, así mismo indicó a Steven ir hacia la sala de reuniones, mientras que él iba al centro de comandos.

Con sus misiones asignadas cada uno emprendió rumbo a sus destinos. Milo llegó sin dificultad al núcleo de energía.

-¿Hola?- dijo este con una linterna alumbrando.

Entre su búsqueda pudo ver unos cables que lo conducían hacia el núcleo, una cápsula con un ventanal que le permitía ver adentro.

-Oh no- se sorprendió y disgustó al ver al núcleo directamente, era un chico con traje de ardilla.

* * *

Steven logró llegar a la sala de reuniones, había una gran mesa con bastantes sillas y una en el centro volteada, de esta se disparó un escudo de luz amarillo que rebotó en la pared y estuvo a punto de golpear a Steven, este sacó rápido su escudo de luz y se cubrió.

-Veo que viniste, el loco tenía razón.

A Steven se le hizo familiar esa voz- ¿Quién eres?

La silla se voltea y se ve así mismo, pero usando una armadura amarilla y con maquillaje amarilla alrededor de los ojos.

-Steven Universe, o debería decir Steven Diamond.

-¿Qué Steven eres?

-Monologaré si quieres, ¿Tu tienes a tu familia de gemas verdad?

-Sí...

-¿Y también descubriste que Diamante Rosa era en verdad tu madre verdad?

-Así es- decía Steven con menos confianza.

-Pues yo pasé por lo mismo, la diferencia es... que yo jamás aprendí a perdonar.

Entonces Diamante Steven se lanzó hacia él apareciendo su escudo y Steven rosa se defiende con el suyo, chocando escudos.

* * *

Phineas logra llegar al centro de comandos, un lugar oscuro con un montón de monitores, Phineas no se dejaba confiar y mantenía su arma de protones a la mano para cualquier amenaza, entonces una figura sale de las sombras, Phineas lo apunta para que no intente nada.

-Phineas Flynn- dijo la figura- soy Morty, ¿Me conoces?

-Sí, hay una versión tuya que conozco, pero tu eres el malvado ¿No?

-No realmente, solo soy un investigador, trato de aprender más sobre la naturaleza de las dimensiones... al igual que tú ¿No?

-Sí, pero no soy un criminal, ahora ríndete y hagamos esto de forma sencilla.

-Creo que no.

Morty saca rápidamente una pistola guardada en su espalda y apunta al costado de Phineas, dispara un portal verde de esta y enseguida un tentáculo aparece golpeando a Phineas y dejándolo un piso abajo dejando un agujero en el nivel.

* * *

¿Cómo está afuera? Pues todo es un caos, Ultimate Alliance se esfuerza demasiado en que no haya bajas pero no puede evitar que haya heridos. Miles llegó con Kamalah para ayudar a los heridos, KO estaba luchando contra su versión Turbo pero gracias a que hacía equipo con Lynn pudieron vencerlo fácil. Le explicaron que tenían que desbloquear la antena para que haya ventaja para ellos.

Lynn entonces corrió junto con KO evitando a las criaturas que se avecinaban pero fueron arrastrados por una tormenta de nieve del Príncipe quien reía maniáticamente mientras disparaba.

-¡Finn!- Gritó Finn el humano hacia el príncipe, ambos empezaron a luchar, el príncipe formó una espada de hielo con la cual mantenía a su versión a raya.

-¡Qué alguien obtenga el tonto pastel! Estoy con las manos ocupadas- escucharon todos los enemigos, inevitablemente todos se lanzaron hacia Jorgen para conseguir el pastel.

Jorgen no quiere confiar el pastel a nadie hasta que escucha un llamado.

-¡Jorgen!- era Timmy Turner quien conducía un animal volador mecánico.

-¡Turner no dejes que lo obtengan!

-¡Oh no eso no!- dijo Anti Cosmo quien con su varita logró obtener el pastelillo.

-Bu bu- pero Lily con una cubertura metálica en su piel aplasta a Cosmo. Lily vuelve a la normalidad pero un monstruo le quita el pastel de sorpresa.

Encima de una nave estaba Hugo, Paco, Luis y Rosita, quienes hacen una cadena de patos y se lanzan a tomar el pastel con éxito.

-¡Woo hoo! Esperen a que le contemos al tío Rico de esto.

Pero una raíz atraviesa la nave haciendo que suelten el muffin. Entonces Craig salta de un escombro y como la gravedad está disminuida por el caos logra alcanzarlo, ve unas ruedas sueltas con las cuales se desliza para poder escapar de los monstruos.

-¡JP!- grita Craig a su amigo haciendo que este sale y con sus manos cubiertas con sus mangas logra alcanzar el pastel, pero un monstruo estaba cerca y estaba a punto de devorarlo, pero al rescate viene Kelsey con una espada de verdad combatiendo al monstruo.

JP tropieza y suelta el muffin, pero entonces antes de que los enemigos la obtengan Sprig lo atrapa con su lengua y da saltos por todos lugares para evitar a los monstruos.

-¡Sprig por aquí!- dijo Greg siendo cargado por Wirt.

Sprig lanza el muffin a Greg quien lo atrapa y Wirt corre con Greg sobre sus brazos absolutamente con la adrenalina a tope y completamente nervioso. Corren sobre una raíz hasta que son acorralados por Bestia Wirt.

-¡Dame el muffin!

-Eso sonó muy extraño- dijo Wirt.

-¡Mmmm solo dámelo!

La Bestia se lanza sobre Wirt pero este lo esquiva y sigue corriendo, pero la Bestia sabe la debilidad de Wirt, así que los embosca para atrapar a Greg.

-¡No te atreverías!- gritó Wirt a su versión malvada.

-Jamás lo haría daño, si es que él me entrega el muffin.

-¡Nunca!- dice Greg.

-¡Oye Bestia!- gritó Buford- ¿Recuerdas que te está atacando todo un ejército?- dijo mientras daba un brinco y le daba una patada en la cara mientras da una maroma y atrapa el muffin.

La Otra Madre ya había derrotado a Coraline pero ve a Buford y lo intenta acorralar, Buford está rodeado de monstruos hasta que llega la Otra Madre y le intenta atacar, pero en eso unas cuerdas la detienen de los brazos.

-¿Qué?

-Oye, no es educado quitarle el pastelito a un joven- dijo Leni usando varias sogas con las que atrapa a la Otra Madre y la deja inmovilizada.

-¡Chicas necesito un poco de apoyo!- gritó Lincoln quien estaba teniendo problemas con Bipper quien tenía un cuerpo gigante y trataba de golpear a Lincoln pero este resistía formando un escudo.

-Un segundo hermano, estamos atendiendo heridos- decía Lori junto a Lisa.

Lola estaba peleando contra la reina de las Nieves, y Lana se infiltró en la nave nodriza donde encontró a los animales cyborgs. Lucy acudió en ayuda de Lincoln y pudieron tener ventaja sobre Bipper.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda con la antena!- gritó Lynn quien junto con KO no podían solos quitar las raíces y el hielo de la antena sin dañarla severamente.

* * *

Polar estaba peleando contra Killer Baymax quien le lanzaba su puño cohete y Polar lo esquivaba, le lanzó su hacha pero Baymax se hace a un lado.

-Activando protocolo matanza- dijo Baymax haciendo que su forma cambie a una más grande y con sus alas formando una espada con la cual comenzó a atacar a Polar.

Perry se libró de unos cyborgs y se lanzó a ayudar a Polar, se infiltró en la armadura de Baymax para arrancar los cables que sean necesarios.

Kim Possible lograba anteponerse ante todos los cyborgs pero recibió una sorpresa. Una granada apareció cerca de ella y con tan solo segundos se quitó para evitarla.

El general caminaba asomando de entre el humo con un rifle de láser apuntando a Kim, ella evita los disparos dando volteretas en zig zag, se para de manos y con una patada le quita el rifle, pero el general comienza a pelear a puño limpio con ella, ella le acierta una patada pero el general la bloquea y le da un golpe en el torso y finalmente una patada en el abdomen.

* * *

Milo saca de su mochila una palanca con la cual puede liberar al niño cautivo en la cápsula, saca un aparato para analizarlo y ve que emana bastantes iones positivos, aquellos que dan buena suerte, pero al quitarle la cabeza de ardilla los iones se tornan negativos.

-Ahora entiendo todo- dice Milo.

-P-Por favor... no me lastimes- dijo el niño desvariando, estaba bastante débil y desnutrido.

Su apariencia era igual a...

-¿Eres Lincoln verdad?

-S-Sí... ¿Cómo lo...?

-No importa, voy a sacarte de aquí.

* * *

Phineas se estaba reincorporando del golpe que le dio, saca una llave inglesa de uno de sus bolsillos preparándose para atacar. Morty se transporta donde él.

-Déjame preguntarte algo...

Morty dispara más portales al rededor de Phineas, un brazo gigante suelta un puño hacia él, Phineas se cubre con un campo de fuerza, a su izquierda una raíz espinosa intenta empalarlo, Phineas lo bloquea con una vara electrificada, a su derecha aparece una garra gigante morada queriendo cortarlo completo, Phineas se impulsa hacia adelante, pero cae en un portal puesto a sus pies.

**-¿Por qué viajan de dimensión en dimensión queriendo resolver problemas?**\- puede oír la voz de Morty pero no lo ve, es como si fuera una presencia.

Phineas se encuentra en un espacio oscuro, intenta alumbrarse pero la luz empieza a fallar.

**-No es como si hicieran realmente una diferencia, hay bastantes amenazas con las que lidiar... como por ejemplo... desastres naturales.**

Del suelo donde está Phineas empiezan a salir grietas de las cuales emergen lava, volcanes emergen haciendo erupción y meteoros caen del cielo impactando todo a su alrededor, Phineas atraviesa otro portal.

**-No los pueden salvar a todos, al final, la tecnología también los destruirán.**

Phineas termina en el suelo, y un montón de androides aparecen del cielo intentando incinerarlo, Phineas se cubre intentando escapar, cerca de él una laguna, y de ella emergen arrastrándose cientos de robots que como enjambres de abejas vuelan hacia él. Pero es absorbido por otro portal.

**-La naturaleza también es aniquilada, y distintas especies conocen su inevitable extinción.**

Phineas cae en un mundo sobre algo suave, lo cual es una pila de cuerpos de animales sin vida, y al frente hay bastantes animales heridos, y animales antropomórficos en cadenas siendo esclavizados.

**-Enfermedades incurables que acaban con la vida de cientos.**

Phineas atraviesa otro portal, y cae de rodillas sobre la tierra, levanta la mirada y ahí ve una tumba, y frente a su cara sale de la tierra una mano, que arrastra con esta un cuerpo zombificado, y enseguida empieza a rodearse de muertos vivientes.

**-Eh incluso si pudieran con eso, no podrían jamás contra las presencias que se ocultan más allá de los cosmos, presencias cuya comprensión harán que pierdas la cordura.**

Phineas comienza a flotar en un espacio infinito con manchas de colores bastantes borrosas y al frente suyo una visión de unos ojos que lo ven fijamente que se acercan cada vez más cómo si fueran a devorarlo.

Phineas entonces saca un control de uno de sus bolsillos y con este vuelve a transportarse de vuelta a la nave nodriza.

-¿Mmm? ¿No eres muy joven para intentar ayudar a cientos de dimensiones por una causa noble pero inútil?

Entonces portales detrás de Phineas comienzan a agarrarlo de cada extremidad, y presionándolo comienzan a destruir sus articulaciones y finalmente quebrar todo su cuerpo. Los portales se cierran, y Morty camina para ver el cuerpo mutilado de Phineas, pero se sorprende al ver, que era un señuelo robótico.

-¡Sí, si lo soy!

Phineas aparece detrás de Morty golpeándolo por la espalda impulsado por una mochila cohete.

-Supongo que debí verlo venir.

Morty dispara más portales y con estos ataca a Phineas, pero este los esquiva todos con sus propulsores y dispara a Morty con un rayo inmovilizador.

* * *

Steven seguía peleando contra su versión maligna, pero estaba siendo dominado poco a poco. Diamante encierra a Steven en una burbuja y la empieza a encoger con Steven adentro, este último hace una burbuja suya más grande librándose de su captura, entonces forma burbujas en sus puño golpeando a Diamante y lanzándole su escudo y rebotándolo con sus burbujas.

Diamante se estrella contra la mesa, pero este la utiliza para aplastar a Steven, el diamante rosa se cubre con su burbuja pero es bateado como una pelota por toda la habitación, mareado Steven se posa de rodillas en el suelo, ve a su yo alterno pero ve que este está deformándose como una corrupción.

-No puedes ablandarme con palabras ¿Eh?

Diamante formó burbujas con picos alrededor de Steven listo para empalarlo pero entonces una mano apareció tocando su hombro, el gira a ver detrás pero no hay nada, gira al otro lado y hay un puño que lo golpea de sorpresa, estas dos manos regresaban jaladas por sus brazos de fideo hacia el humo que dejaban los escombros, la figura que se mostraban de los escombros era la de una chica con coletas y con brazos tambaleantes.

-No puede ser.

-¡Soy yo, Luan! ¿Quién más creíste que era?

Diamante se lanza a atacarla, pero Luan saca un martillo gigante de su bolsillo y aplasta a Dimanate contra el techo, este se libera de los escombros y salta hacia ella pero Luan hace un tornado con su cuerpo y golpea a Diamante hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

-Eso es darle vueltas a la situación jajajaja ¿Entiendes?

-Uff, gracias Luan.

-De nada Stebo.

Luan ayuda a levantarse a Steven, pero entonces escuchan un ruido de los escombros donde está el Diamante, escuchan rugidos y ven como Diamante se está deformando y transformando en un dragón monstruoso.

* * *

Bipper se deshizo de Lincoln y Lucy, y siendo consiente de que están perdiendo mucho tiempo decide buscar rápido ese muffin y acabar con todo, ve que el muffin lo está teniendo Buford, este lo levita y le quita el muffin, pero inesperadamente este comienza a irse solo, Bipper hace que rocas caigan sobre este revelando que era Miles siendo invisible, Miles cae sobre el suelo siendo aplastado por rocas sin poder levantarse, sin embargo le lanza a Kamalah el muffin y hace que corra alargando sus piernas, pero es nuevamente neutralizada por Bipper quien solo la encoje y atrapa el muffin con sus poderes y lo atrae hacia él.

Pero entonces Hilda aparece por arriba cogiendo el muffin, Jorgen salta detrás de Bipper intentando tomarlo del cuello con su vara gigante, pero este se logra zafar, Hilda sigue corriendo con la cápsula donde está el muffin, pero entonces llega una chica de tez morena de cabello ondulado hecho bolita.

-¡Frida!- dice Hilda viendo como aquella chica que se parecía a su amiga intenta quitarle el muffin- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Yo no soy tu Frida.

-¡Detente! Por favor- Hilda luchaba contra la versión malvada de su amiga, aquella que le hizo tener esa pesadilla antes.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Piensas recuperar a tus amigos con este deseo?

-Yo... no...

-Eso es lo que quieres ¿Verdad? Vamos Hilda, podemos ser amigas, si me das el muffin.

-¡No!- Hilda patea a Frida pero eso hizo que caiga del escombro por unos cuantos metros a otro, Mabel la vio y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Hilda! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero... el muffin.

La cápsula se había roto, la vela seguía encendida, Mabel toma el muffin. Pero entonces Bipper llega, y simplemente camina hacia Mabel.

-Wow, todo esto fue muy difícil, pero que bien que ahora es más fácil, hermana querida, dame el pastelito por favor.

-Yo...- Mabel pensó, esa era su oportunidad de recuperar su vida, pero ¿Cómo salvaría a sus amigos?- No...

-Je, je... ¿Cómo que no?

-Tu no eres mi hermano.

-Mabel piénsalo, dame ese deseo, y haré que tu sueños se hagan realidad, ¿Quieres a tu familia real de vuelta? Bien yo lo haré, pero dame ese deseo- Bipper estaba cada vez más cerca.

Mabel vio el muffin, mientras que Bipper cada vez se acercaba más, Hilda ve como Mabel baja la mirada y extiende el muffin a Bipper.

-¡Mabel no!- grita Hilda.

Bipper estaba a punto de tomar el muffin, Mabel tenía los ojos cerrados, y entonces apaga la vela.

-... ¡¿QUE HICISTE?!- Grita Bipper.

-Pedí mi deseo, después de todo es mi cumpleaños.

-¡TUUUUUU!- Bipper estaba a punto de saltar y ahorcar a su hermana, pero se detuvo, su piel comenzó a brillar y entonces comenzó a desaparecer- ¡MABEL QUE HICISTE!

-Ya no puedes hacer ninguna invocación, se acabó, Dipper.

-¡MAABEEEEEL!

Bipper desapareció, cada uno de los enemigos empezó a desaparecer, el príncipe estaba a punto de empalar a Finn pero comenzó a desaparecer, la Bestia tenía acorralados a Wirt y Greg, pero empezó a desaparecer, Steven Corrompido estuvo a punto de devorar a Luan y Steven pero desapareció, Lana había controlado a todos los animales Cyborg y estos empezaron a desaparecer, Polar y Perry habían podido derrotar a Killer Baymax y este estaba inmovilizado en el suelo desapareciendo, Kim vio como el general empezaba a desaparecer, la Otra Madre veía como todos desaparecían, y resignada se queda quieta mientras empieza a desaparecer, la esfera que tenía cae al suelo, pero es atrapada por Coraline.

Phineas y Ferb veían desde la consola todo lo ocurrido, tenían contenido a Morty, pero esto empezó a desaparecer.

Solo quedó Mabel.

-Mabel... ¿Estás bien?- dijo Hilda levantándose- ¿Qué fue lo que pediste?

-Pedí, que los... Bad End Friends... jamás se hayan convertido en eso... ya sabes, evitar que les ocurriera lo que los convirtió en esos monstruos.

-Y... ¿Por qué tu no desapareciste?

-Por que, cuando Bipper empezó a adquirir más poder, el los unió a todos con sus poderes incrementándolos, el chico del parche creo la organización, evitando a Bipper evité a todos los demás. Pero yo jamás hice un trato con él, por eso el deseo no me afectó.

-L-Lamento que no pudieras recuperar a tu antiguo mundo.

-Tranquila- Mabel se comenzó a sentar- Quizás no pueda volver, pero... puedo buscar un nuevo ho.. hogar.

Hilda abrazó a Mabel para reconfortarla.

* * *

La nave nodriza desapareció, con ayuda de UA las hadas lograron desbloquear la magia de la antena y poder restaurar Mundo Mágico a la normalidad. Jorgen les agradeció por ayudar, aunque no supiera en realidad lo que pasó y decidió borrar la memoria de todos para no tener pesadillas.

Apartados de la ciudad para que no los vean, estaban las naves de UA esperando para volver a la base y poder regresar a los perdidos a sus casas.

-Hilda- llamó Coraline- Ten.

Coraline le entregó a Hilda la esfera donde está su familia.

-Gracias.

Coraline dio una sonrisa tierna- Hasta pronto compañera de cabello azul- dijo sacudiendo su cabello.

Sprig y los demás caminaron donde Hilda.

-¡Bueno fue una gran aventura!- dijo el niño sapo.

-Creo que jamás olvidaré este día- dijo Rosita.

-Habla por ti, encontraré el primer objeto borra memorias que encuentre y me quitaré todo este caos en la cabeza- dijo Luis.

-Pude manejar una espada de verdad, y luchar con monstruos de verdad- dijo Kelsey.

-Fuiste muy buena pequeña- dijo Finn.

-Si, aunque me alegra de que haya acabado- dijo Wirt- Ya quiero volver a casa.

-¡Te extrañaré amigo rana!- dijo Greg abrazando a Sprig.

-Je, soy un sapo, pero yo también.

-¡Abrazo grupal!- dijo Paco.

Todos se abrazaron, solo faltaba una persona.

-¡Hey Mabel, ven aquí! Solo faltas tu- dijo JP.

Mabel se unió al abrazo, y por fin pudo sentir el calor de una familia de nuevo, aunque sean sus amigos.

-¡Oigan chicos, es hora de abordar!- dijo Buford.

Los perdidos subían a las naves, Coraline acompañó a Buford y como gesto amistoso le dio un golpe en el hombro, y ambos subieron. Buford les dijo que podían recordar lo sucedido si querían pero debían guardar el secreto, o si no creerían que están locos, decidieron hacerlo, pero si descubrían que lo contaron o lo escribieron en algún lado, tendrán que borrarles la memoria, y lo sabrán.

Nadie puso objeción. Phineas y su equipo le propusieron darle un hogar temporal en la base hasta encontrar un posible mundo en el que pueda vivir, los mismo con Finn. Pero mientras nadie veían habían un par de polizones escondidos en las cabinas.

-Chloe, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-¿No tienes curiosidad Timmy?

Pero eso es una historia para otra ocación.

* * *

En otra dimensión, una multitud de chicos con camisa amarilla, cabello castaño corto, y pantalones azules caminaban hacia un destino desconocido, entre ellos, uno voltea por un segundo, tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, este se lo arranca y lo arroja al piso, lo pisa dejando ver chips y cables, en el ojo del chico se pueden notar cables los cuales oculta dentro de su orificio ocular, sigue caminando de manera natural, sin que nadie lo note.

* * *

De regreso a la base, los tripulantes salieron y permitieron que los niños exploraran un poco, Mabel salió sin tantos ánimos de la nave y caminó un poco, terminó entre una multitud de personas que paseaban y hablaban entre sí, entonces ve unos mechones de cabello que se le hacen muy familiares, Mabel corre esquivando a esa multitud, y entonces se encuentra frente a él.

-¿Mabel?- dice ese chico.

Mabel se detiene, camina cautelosamente hacia el, es un poco más alto que ella, lo ve fijamente, y entonces se siente segura.

-Dipper.

Ella lo abraza, y Dipper se queda sorprendido, pero le devuelve el gesto, no sabe por qué, pero no necesita preguntar ahora.

* * *

Hilda vuelve a su hogar Trolberg, da una profunda respiración, camina hacia la entrada, parece que nada ha cambiado, hasta que ve una persona, y luego otra, y otra más, ella sonríe y corre hasta su casa, entra apresuradamente y entonces la ve.

-Oh, hola Hilda, ¿Qué tal tu día?- dice su madre.

Hilda no dice nada solo corre a abrazarla.

-Wow, ¿Algo pasó? Estas muy cariñosa- dice Johanna.

-No, todo está bien, solo te eché de menos- dice resistiendo las lágrimas.

-Bien, Frida y David te estaban buscando hace rato, les dije que estabas explorando en el bosque.

-Oh sí, los voy a ver en un rato, primero cuéntame de tu día.

-Oh bien, bueno no es nada especial, estaba caminando al mercado viendo cosas para la cena...

Hilda se quedó un rato con su madre, eventualmente se reuniría con sus amigos Twig, Alfur, Frida y David. Al anochecer ella se acuesta de nuevo en su cama y por fin se siente tranquila, antes de dormir observa la tarjeta que le dieron por un segundo, y entonces se pone a dormir.

* * *

**Por fin acabé, el próximo es el epílogo del arco, no es el fin del fic, esto es mas como el 10 por ciento del fic, y cualquier cabo suelto se resolverá en futuros episodios, en fin espero les haya gustado esta épica batalla y que hayan captado todas las referencias o la mayoría, como el arco terminó puedo revelar algunos secretos de la historia, por ejemplo que la flota que combatió en Mundo Mágico es solo el 1 por ciento de todo el equipo de UA y si sabes de ficción sabes a lo que me refiero jeje. Los personajes que salieron anteriormente en el episodio "País de las NO maravillas" la chica genocida era Frisk de Undertale pero la que escogió la ruta genocida, y como en el fandom Frisk tiene un género ambiguo y mayor mente la tratan como chica, decidí que la versión del fic sea la femenina. La bruja del mar del episodio "Perdidos en lo desconocido" es Lápis Lázuli pero jamás fue curada por Steven, los animatrónicos del mismo episodio son de Five Nights at Freddy's, y el monstruo felino es Gorefield. El general ave de este episodio es Mordecai del futuro, también aparecen Star Mewbertad, Marco demoniaco con brazo de pulpo, Chat Blanc y Anti bug de Miraculous Ladybug, La Reina de las Nieves quien en realidad es Elsa pero malvada y muchos más que no mencioné pero si estaban ahí.**

**Este capítulo salió más pronto porque no aguantaba las ganas de narrar esta batalla jeje.**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado este estilo de narrar historias, trataré de que en futuros episodios no haya tanta aglomeración de personajes y que se vuelva confuso, sin más que decir voy a responder las reviews.**

**marati2011: Gracias por tu review, te mando un saludo igualmente y espero que te haya gustado este episodio.**

**J0nas Nagera: Y bien si que fue un peso bastante pesado, pero todo se pudo resolver, aun es muy pronto para muertes importantes en el fic, pero no bajen la guardia de que si habrá mucho drama en el futuro. Espero que hayas podido captar las referencias ocultas y que te haya gustado esta batalla.**

**Los leo en el epílogo, me despido, muchas bendiciones, y hasta pronto.**

**Timmy Turner, Chloe Carmichael, Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen y Anti-Cosmo son de Los Padrinos Mágicos de Nickelodeon.**

**Morty Malvado es de Rick y Morty.**

**Baymax es de Big Hero 6.**

**Milo Murphy es de La Ley de Milo Murphy de Disney.**

**Grojband es de FreshTV y NepTOON.**

**Att: Might**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Finn caminaba tranquilamente por un bosque en la noche, la luna se podía ver claramente, siguiéndolo estaban Craig y Hilda, ocultándose tras los árboles, Finn lega a un tronco caído en el cual se sienta, prende una fogata, y saca una flauta de su mochila, empieza a tocar con esta una dulce melodía.

Hilda y Craig ven a lo lejos, sin que Finn los note. Finn se detiene durante un instante, se siente un poco afligido, pero escucha unas pisadas cerca, voltea a ver, y es un perro pequeño de pelaje amarillo, este cargaba un violín con el cual empezó a acompañar la canción de Finn, el perro se sentó a su lado y Finn volvió a tocar la canción.

Ambos perro y humano se levantaron y dejaron que las notas de su armonía los guiara en esa oscura noche. Hilda y Craig dan una sonrisa mientras escuchaban la canción, fue una misión cumplida.

(Música: Bart the Enderman - ft. Leeble from Rakuen)


	17. Chapter 17

**Aun está lloviendo afuera**

**...**

* * *

-"Querido diario, ha pasado un mes desde que pasó toda esta locura del caos interdimensional, siempre me consideré una aventurera, así que decidí que le daría un vistazo a ese lugar llamado UA, es bastante genial, hay todo tipo de criaturas viviendo ahí y conviviendo juntos, me permitieron llevar dos amigos, y sé que sería una noticia fuerte para Frida y David, así que decidí llevar primero a Twig y Alfur, después de todo a Alfur le parecería emocionante conocer criaturas similares a él."

* * *

Un pequeño elfo del tamaño de la mano de un niño, arribó a una especie de comunidad en el centro de UA, los seres que vivían ahí eran diminutos como él, vio pasar una criaturas que tenían plantas en las cabezas, tenían unos colores llamativos como rojo, amarillo, azul, blanco, y llevaban sobre sus manos materiales de construcción, eran como hormigas obreras.

Al seguir caminando Alfur se topó con un hombrecillo de piel azul, pantalón blanco y gorro blanco.

-Hola soy Alfur, soy nuevo por aquí.

-Hola Alfur, me llamó Tontín, bienvenido a nuestra, aldea por así decirlo.

-Es un lugar muy bello.

-¿Quieres explorar?

-Me encantaría.

Tontín llevó a Alfur por todo el lugar, conociendo a más como él, y cada uno tenía una cualidad que los distinguía, y su nombre se basaba en esta, al llegar con su líder, un hombrecillo de gorra roja y barba frondosa, le preguntó si podía tener un puesto para él en la comunidad, el líder le dijo que siempre necesitan personal en el área de empapelado, eso justo es lo que más le gusta a Alfur, quien aceptó encantado.

* * *

-"Alfur me ha contado lo divertido que es trabajar con esos hombrecillos azules, yo estoy feliz de que se divierta, Twig antes se mostraba distante, pero poco a poco iba tomando confianza en este nuevo ambiente, le gusta convivir con otras criaturas y jugar con ellas."

* * *

Twig, el zorro ciervo, mascota de Hilda se encontraba cerca de su amiga quien lo vigilaba de cerca en un ambiente familiar similar a un parque con árboles, Twig jugaba por ese patio corriendo por los alrededores, hasta que un perrito blanco con la marca de un trueno en su costado llegó y se topó con Twig, este lo evitó pero el perro se puso en posición de correr y alentó a Twig a jugar con él, este tomó más confianza y comenzó a perseguir al perro blanco jugando a través de ese pequeño parque.

* * *

-"Este lugar es tan basto, y tienen hasta cuidadores de animales, una chica llamada Lana me pidió que le dejara jugar un rato con Twig, y yo con guste lo hice, parecía que podía entender muy bien a mi amigo, mientras mis amigos se divertían yo decidí visitar la biblioteca, me dijeron que era un lugar muy grande y maravilloso."

* * *

Hilda caminó por los puentes transportadores en los cuales llegó más rápido a la biblioteca, caminando cerca a la entrada vio a unos dos chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno jugar con el cartel al frente de la entrada.

-Oye Jorge mira esto- dijo el chico rubio mostrándole el cartel "Hoy nuevos libros en la sección de comedia"

Los dos chicos revolvieron las letras y las cambiaron a otra frase. "Nuevo camino olor a sandía". Ambos niños se rieron por su jugarreta infantil cuando Hilda llegó a saludar.

-Hola Jorge y Berto.

-Hola Hilda.

-Camino olor a sandía, eso se oye interesante- dijo Hilda, ella entró a la biblioteca ignorante de que cayó en la broma de los dos chicos.

Al entrar a la biblioteca vio a muchas personas paseando por el lugar buscando libros por doquier, ella estaba interesada en ver libros sobre su mundo a ver si encontraba algo interesante, subió a un puente superior, frente a ella estaba un niño felino azul y un niño pez naranja.

-Oye Darwin estas historias son muy extrañas, es decir ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que realmente haya un mundo en el que yo tengo pelaje rosado mientras que tu tienes escamas azules? Es decir es totalmente extraño- dijo el chico felino mientras sostenía un libro.

-Piénsalo Gumball, es un multiverso infinito, la posibilidad de que eso pase es de una en un millón, literalmente hablando, además no me parece tan malo- dice el pez optimista.

-Díselo a este libro en el cual yo me quedo con Carrie y tu con Penny- le dice Gumball mostrándole otro libro.

-Oye eso si que es de mal gusto- dice Darwin cambiando su opinión rápidamente.

-Hola chicos- dijo Hilda.

-Hola Hilda- dijeron ellos muy concentrados en el libro.

-¿Qué leen?

-Versiones alternas de nosotros que nunca haremos realmente- dijo Gumball.

-Okay... ¿Saben donde puedo encontrar libros sobre mi mundo?

-Al frente hay una consola que te puede guiar- dijo Darwin.

-Bien, gracias Darwin, hasta luego chicos.

-Ten cuidado con lo que lees- dijo Gumball.

-Mira en esta parte Tobías y Banana Joe empiezan una relación- dijo Darwin.

-Okay yo me voy, estos libros son más raros que las historias de Sarah- dijo Gumball alzando los brazos soltando abruptamente el libro.

Darwin toma otro libro- Mira, eres tu siendo el corazón láser.

-Okay quizás lea uno más- dijo Gumball cambiando de opinión rápidamente.

Hilda ya estaba en la consola y tecleo su nombre el cual hizo que una cápsula se la llevara a una zona de la biblioteca en unos tres niveles subiendo, cerca había otra consola en la cual podía ver las temáticas de los libros. Hilda presionó interesada y curiosa.

-A ver... mmmm... comedia, terror, romance... ¿romance?

Hilda presionó en el botón de romance.

-Okay, esto es extraño... HildaxFrida, HildaxDavid, ¿Hilda x Trevor? iu no... uuhhh... FridaxDavid, picoso- dijo ella presionando esa opción y eligiendo un libro fue a la dirección para tomarlo y buscar un lugar cómodo para leer.

Encontró un puff en una esquina y se echó para comenzar su lectura, sacó una manzana de su bolso y al comenzar a leer le dio una mordida, un día completamente relajante... Hasta que vio algo estando cerca del barandal, una persona que se le hacía bastante familiar, una chica con cabello corto con puntas moradas usando una capa negra, esta llevaba una carreta con libros, era parte del personal que trabajaba ahí y devolvía los libros a sus puestos, pero Hilda la conocía, dejó su libro en una canasta que dice que "Deje su libro aquí al término de su uso".

Hilda empezó a seguir a esa misteriosa trabajadora, quien invadida por la curiosidad decidió seguirla porque sentía que ella iba a algún lugar misterioso y emocionante. La vio entrar en un pasaje más solitario y vio que abrió una entrada secreta, esto se ponía más emocionante, la vio salir, aquella bibliotecaria era la misma de su mundo, y vio que dejó la entrada a ese cuarto misterioso abierta. Hilda no se inmutó en entrar.

-Wow bibliotecaria, aun guardando secretos- comentó al entrar al cuarto, este era más oscuro y había solo un poco de luz por un foco de luz blanca, este solo alumbraba una mesa y el resto de luz tenue dejaba ver unos estantes a los costados con pocos libros.

Hilda se acercó a estos estantes viendo los libros, tenían títulos interesantes.

-Enchiridion... Death Note... ¿Una mano de seis dedos eh?- decía ella viendo las cubiertas.

En su paseo encontró uno que le llamó bastante la atención, este se titulaba "Criaturas ocultas", tomó el libro y lo posó sobre la mesa, se suponía que estaría sellado pero el sello estaba desbloqueado, supuso que la bibliotecaria volvería pronto así que decidió solo echar un vistazo.

-A ver... que tenemos aquí...

Abrió el libro y las primeras tres páginas estaban en blanco, el papel se veía viejo, como un antiguo pergamino, encontró una hoja con escrito.

-"Este libro es un documento sobre los diferentes monstruos encontrados por UA"

Siguió leyendo.

-"Él... un demonio cuyo nombre es impronunciable, puede cambiar de forma y manipular a las personas, en extremo peligroso"... "Aku, un demonio cósmico, de la forma de una masa de oscuridad, cambia formas y enorme poder... extremo peligroso"... "Dharkon... Lúmina... Tabuu... controla realidades, enorme poder destructivo... en extremo peligroso"

Hilda por alguna razón se sentía más ansiosa.

-"Till... Exe... Zalgo... demonio de las oscuridades... entidad poderosa... nacido entre las dimensiones... en extremo peligroso, no enfrentar... "Bill Cipher..." "Golb..." "Cthulhu..."

Hilda más nerviosa pasaba las páginas más rápido.

-"En extremo peligroso, en extremo peligroso, no enfrentar, no enfrentar, no enfrentar..."... "B-Black Ha..."

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¡Aaaahhh!

Hilda gritó al ser sorprendida repentinamente por la bibliotecaria.

-Estos libros son exclusivos solo los ven los de alto rango- regañó la bibliotecaria.

-L-Lo siento yo solo tenía curiosidad y no no quería- decía Hilda pero la bibliotecaria la vio bastante exaltada.

Ella dio un suspiro y se calmó- Escucha... emmm... es importante para nosotros que no le digas a nadie de... lo que viste... ¿Está bien?

-S-Sí...

-Si... no quisiera que tuviéramos que borrarte la memoria- dijo esta vez mostrando una sonrisa calmante.

-Sí... ¿De verdad pueden hacerlo?- dijo Hilda ya más calmada.

-Somos la organización mas poderosa de todas, claro que podemos hacerlo- dijo la bibliotecaria de forma divertida.

* * *

Hilda ya estaba más calmada y decidió ir por sus amigos y descansar en los cuartos que le asignaron por un tiempo antes de volver a su mundo, al llegar Twig y Alfur estaban bastante agotados y se colocaron en las camas adecuadas a su tamaño para dormir.

Hilda tenía un cuarto compartido con tres de sus amigos, Craig, Kelsey y JP, quienes también se unieron a explorar UA, y justo a tiempo llegaron para descansar en sus literas, le dieron un saludo amistoso a Hilda y enseguida se echaron a descansar.

Craig subió a su litera la cual estaba encima de la de Hilda, y notó que ella estaba un poco preocupada.

-Hilda... ¿Estás bien?

-Eh, si, si, solo pensaba.

-Okay... descansa, si necesitas hablar puedes contar con nosotros.

-Si, gracias.

Craig se puso a descansar, Hilda antes de hacerlo quiso escribir en su diario.

-"Bueno, fue un día interesante en UA, aprendí que hay cosas de las que no quiero enterarme aun, trataré de disfrutar de las cosas divertidas,... y tratar de no involucrarme en cosas tan profundas, no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez"

Hilda guardó su diario y empezó a dormir, confiaría en que UA puede tener todo controlado.

* * *

**Epilogo listo, Hilda aprendió que hay cosas de las que no está lista para saber todavía, pero hasta eso ha conseguido muchos amigos en los cuarteles y está interesada en participar de aventurera pronto, ¿Será capaz de manejar estas nuevas aventuras? Y con esto acaba enseguida este arco del bien y el mal.**

**Una noticia para mis viejos espectadores es que reescribí el capítulo piloto para que le echen un vistazo, en esencia es lo mismo, pero ahora con más referencias y un estilo narrativo más épico. Es para atraer a los nuevos lectores a esta temática.**

**Antes de iniciar el nuevo arco, voy a subir tres capítulos one-shot, es decir, autoconclusivos, empezarán y terminarán en ese mismo capítulo, las temáticas de estos tres episodios son "Comida", "Suerte", y "Deportes". ¿Pueden adivinar quienes serán los involucrados en cada uno?**

**Pero hasta empezar con estos nuevos capítulos voy a dejar el fic en Hiatus hasta terminar mis otros fics actuales, y espero regresar aquí lo más pronto posible. Sin mas anuncios voy a las reviews.**

**marati2011: gracias por tu apoyo marati, siempre es un gusto saludarte.**

**J0nas Nagera: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los antagonistas, me preocupaba de que les pareciera extraño que utilizara a los Bad End Friend como los primeros enemigos a enfrentar, para hacerlo interesante diré que uno de los enemigos logró escapar ¿Quien?... Y admito que si habrán muchas referencias a Marvel, ya que es una de mis franquicias favoritas, pero también habrán más referencias de otras, no solo Marvel... y en cuanto a los Loud, realmente no hay un solo protagonista, algunas veces podrían ser los Louds, o podría ser Hilda, la razón por la que puse esto en la categoría Loud House, es porque la categoría X-Overs, es una zona fantasma y confié más en el público de Loud House para iniciar. De hecho no se si cambiar la categoría pues los Louds no van a aparecer demasiado... que me aconsejas?... En fin espero que les emocione estas futuras historias, aun hay un largo camino que recorrer.**

**Gracias por leer, espero leerlos pronto, me despido, muchas bendiciones, adiós.**

**Jorge y Berto son de Captain Underpants.**

**Gumball y Darwin son de The Amazing World of Gumball.**

**Tontín es de los Pitufos.**

**la bibliotecaria, Alfur y Twig son de Hilda.**

**Att: Might**

.

.

.

.

* * *

El espacio, universo desconocido.

En medio del vacío del espacio estaba una nave, uno de la forma de un platillo volador, con esferas amarillas rodeándolo. Dentro de esa nave, había un montón de cuerpos, cuerpos de gente con vestimenta de armadura negra con hombreras amarillas, esta gente tenía peinados puntiagudos y colas de simio, estaban tirados muertos por todo el suelo, mientras unos pies caminaban sobre ellos.

-Todos regocíjanse ante la presencia del más grande villano de todos los mundos, sean parte de su inigualable poder, y contemplen la grandeza de aquel que decidió formarlos parte de su ejército, el amo del mal... Lord Black Hat.

Un ser de aspecto oscuro, usando sombrero de copa posando su bastón y su elegante traje observaba el infinito de las estrellas, había aquellos que todavía resistía la invasión de estos seres, pero su cabeza fue presionada por un oso de pelaje azul con una flor decorando su cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos por el control de su amo.

-Es maravilloso- dijo el ser oscuro- La infinidad del espacio, esa enorme oscuridad, y la belleza de la escasez de vida que lo compone, no hay nada mejor- dijo con el reflejo de sus filosos dientes mostrando una siniestra sonrisa. Se queda estático mientras su espalda de forma grotesca se transforma en su frente, pero el reflejo se mantiene estático.

Una chica con traje de lagarto y un grande cabello rojizo, con dientes filosos y un traje negro, empuja al frente de Black Hat un chico de cabello azul corto, el cual contenía una espada en la espalda, y un chaleco con un logo en el brazo, este estaba herido y desmotivado, levantaba su mirada con furia ante el ser oscuro.

-Te preguntarás por que he decidido conquistar tu nave y derribar a tus tropas- la voz ronca de aquel ser hacía que su piel se erizara, el oscuro ser casi le susurró al oído- Para reclutar más empleados.

-¡¿Quién crees que se unirá a ti monstruo?! ¡AAARGHH!- Gritó el chico al recibir una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo.

El científico acompañante, el cual usaba bata blanca y una bolsa en la cabeza le disparaba al chico- No seas insolente ante el grande oscuro.

Black Hat solo le hizo una seña al doctor de que parase. Black Hat solo se dirigió a unas cápsulas en las cuales estaban unos tres seres, el con un rasguño las destruyó liberándolos, uno era un ser de piel blanca con una placa morada en la cabeza y cola como lagarto, el otro era verde con negro, parecía tener alas de cucaracha, y el otro tenía una antena orgánica en la cabeza, su piel era rosada y chiclosa, y era más pequeño que los otros, todos temblaron solo al sentir la presencia de ese monstruo.

Pero de pronto un guerrero apareció dando pelea al ser oscuro, este tenía un aura azul, su cabello también lo era, le daba golpes en todas las partes posibles y logró poner a Black Hat contra la pared, eso solo hasta que el monstruo lo tomó de las muñecas y lo estrelló contra el suelo, el guerrero se levantó pero enseguida fue embestido por docenas de golpes por Black Hat, y un inmenso puñetazo en el estómago destruyó su armadura e hizo que su transformación se fuera volviendo el cabello azul a negro. Terminó en el suelo sin poder moverse.

-¡Padre!- gritó el chico de cabello azul.

-No vivirá por mucho.

El chico iba a ayudar pero se quedó paralizado nuevamente por el doctor.

-Ustedes, les propongo unirse a mi organización, serán parte del más grande equipo de villanos.

-¿Q-Qué pasa si nos negamos?- dijo el de escamas verdes.

-Su alternativa es morir.

Ellos temblaron por las palabras de su salvador esclavizador. Uno de ellos se puso de pie.

-Será para mi un honor servirlo- dijo él de piel blanca, con una voz extrañamente calmada y arrogante, pero enseguida sonrió de manera siniestra y desató una explosión gigantesca sobre el ser oscuro.

Los acompañantes de Black Hat se estremecieron, y hubo solo una pared de humo que no dejaba ver bien, pero al disiparse el humo, la figura de Black Hat se mantenía intacta, este enseguida agarró al traidor por el cuello y lo acercó a él. El sujeto solo temblaba mientras intentaba liberarse.

-Mi organización no tiene lugar para arrogantes como tu- dijo con una sonrisa.

En seguida todo rastro de vida fue succionado por el ser del sombrero, el cuerpo de ese alienígena quedó como un cascarón vacío en el suelo de la nave, los otros dos no hicieron nada más que arrodillarse ante él y ocultar sus expresiones de miedo. El único vivo de esa nave terminó siendo el chico de la espada, y aun sin poder moverse miró a sus atacantes.

-M-Monstruos.

Black Hat reunió a sus nuevos aliados y sus viejos y enseguida comenzaron a transportarse, el doctor presionó un botón y enseguida la nave empezaba a estallar, el chico no podía hacer nada, solo ver como esas figuras desaparecían entre un destello de luz y su nave con todos adentro y él empezaban a extinguirse de esa parte del universo. Han dejado de existir.


	18. OS: Guerra de Comida

**Guerra de Comida**

**...**

* * *

Una manzana y un cebollín antropomórficos estaban en unas banquetas en un parque acompañados por un mapache y un arrendajo antropomórficos. Estaban relajados cantando.

-Pum push, pu pu pu punch, pu pu, pu pu pu punch...- hacía beat box la manzana.

-¡De-descansando!

-¡En mi piscina!- dice el cebollín.

-¡De-descansando!

-¡Y la soda sigue fría!- dice la manzana.

-¡De-descansando!

-¡Bolsa de papel tu hazlo bien!- dice el arrendajo.

-¡De-descansando!

-¡La bolsa de papel mantiene fría la soda también!- dice el mapache.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOO!- los cuatro comenzaron a reír.

-Je, je, je.. de-descansando...

Se quedaron callados un tiempo hasta que el reloj de Manzana empezó a titilar. Entonces se proyecta un holograma de una bolsa de papas fritas con cara y barba de candado.

-Oh, hola Frylock- dice Manzana.

-Hola chicos, quería decirles que ya vamos a ir a la misión.

-Okay, Cebollín y yo iremos enseguida- entonces apaga el holograma- ¡Vamos Cebollín!

-Te voy siguiendo Manzana, ¡Adiós chicos!

-¡Adiós!- se despidieron el mapache y el arrendajo- Je,je... adoro a esos chicos- dijo el arrendajo.

* * *

Un cielo nuboso gris abre un círculo brillante de color azul a lo lejos. El círculo desaparece y una nave sale de este navegando por la neblina.

Manzana y Cebollín estaban sentados en unos asientos de atrás mientras sus tres guardianes pilotaban por delante. Uno era una malteada con manos y cara, otro era una bolsa de papas fritas con barba, y otro era una albóndiga con un diente.

-Bien, llegamos, dimensión 100520 multiverso CF, abróchense los cinturones si no quieren que vuelen sus cabezas- dijo la malteada.

-Nos aproximamos a nuestro destino- dijo Frylock, la caja de papas fritas.

-Esto es emocionante, es una misión real- dijo Manzana.

-Sí, por fin haremos algo útil con las habilidades que obtuvimos por accidente- dijo Cebollín.

-Oye Frylock ¿Exactamente qué vamos a hacer?

-Rescataremos a hermanos comida de una malvada fábrica de explotación.

-¿Puedo decir algo antes de que empecemos la misión?- dijo Cebollín.

-¿Qué es?

-Primero quisiera agradecerles por tener la oportunidad de participar en una batalla con ustedes, y poder ayudar a otras personas con nuestras capacidades, y por guiarnos cada ves más en esta travesía para la cual fuimos invitados, y estamos emocionados por...

-Sí, si, cállense ya llegamos- dijo la malteada.

Entonces la tripulación vio un letrero gigante con una señora sonriendo mientras sostenía un pastel y detrás de ella habían cientos de pasteles, y un letrero que anunciaba "Fábrica de pasteles de la Sra Tweedy". Frente a ellos había una enorme fábrica que expulsaba enormes cantidades de smog que provocaba un montón de neblina y un cielo grisáceo. La nave entonces se camufló con una capa reflectante para no ser vistos.

* * *

Dentro de la fábrica habían varias celdas ocupadas por varios alimentos que tenían características de seres vivientes. Como huevos con piernas, brazos y cara, u otras comidas con características de animales.

En una celda estaban unos huevos sentados deprimidos porque su destino es convertirse en ingredientes para un pastel. Uno de ellos tocaba la armónica, y uno con casco rasgaba una línea en la pared marcando los días que pasaron encerrados.

-Somos los últimos huevos- dijo el del casco- ¡Necesitamos escapar!

-No hay escape de aquí... estamos condenados- dijo una voz en una celda continua a la suya.

-Por favor, no hay que perder la esperanza, debe haber una forma en la que podamos salir- dijo otra voz al otro lado.

-¡No hay salida! Seremos convertidos en parte de un estúpido pastel de mier...

-¡Oye! No porque estemos en crisis hay necesidad de insultar.

Y así las dos voces empezaron a discutir mientras la celda del medio tenía a tres huevos hartándose de su pleito.

-¡Cállense!- gritó el huevo con el casco- Necesito pensar, no me quedaré esperando a que me conviertan en parte de un mugroso pastel. Tenemos los huevos listos para escapar. ¿Qué me dices Toto? ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Yo digo que ya nos cargó el payaso- dijo un huevo con lunares coloridos.

-No lo sé- el huevo llamado Toto se levantó y se dirigió a la reja- No sé si saldremos de aquí Willy.

* * *

Mientras tanto el equipo comestible estaba fuera de su nave camuflada, ocultos detrás de unas rocas viendo a unos móviles transportando unas criaturas vivientes con aspecto de comida, como sandías con aspecto de elefante, o chimpancés con aspecto de camarón.

-Esa compuerta debe de llevarnos a la planta de procesamiento, tal vez encontremos las celdas- dijo Frylock- Shake, analiza la estructura de la fábrica.

-Ya lo hice, no me des órdenes- dijo la malteada- En el nivel superior está el cuarto de control, si me infiltro, lograré abrir las celdas para que toda la comida escape. Pan comido.

-Oigan amigos, no quisiera arruinar el momento, pero estamos rodeados y así- dijo albóndiga.

Entonces el escuadrón vio que estaban rodeados de algunos comestibles vivientes vestidos como aborígenes, usando taparrabos, con líneas de lodo en las mejillas, y lanzas con puntas de piedra.

Uno de ellos se acerco, era una fresa pequeña con ojos grandes- ¡To yo ma ti na di!

-¿Qué dijo?- dijo Frylock.

-To yo ma ti na di, eso fue lo que escuché- dijo Cebollín.

-Encenderé el traductor- dijo Shake.

-¡Qué están haciendo aquí!- dijo la fresa ahora sí entendiéndole.

-¡Hola, me llamo Cebollín y el es mi amigo Manzana!- dijo el cebollín.

-Venimos a rescatar a los comestibles encarcelados- dijo Shake.

-¿Cómo podemos creerles?

Entonces Frylock a través de sus ojos disparó rayos láser que destruyó un robot que estaba por capturarlos a todos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fábrica, se oyeron alarmas activándose, los comestibles ya sabían lo que les esperaba.

-Oh rayos, ya nos cargó la chingada- dijo la salchicha parlante.

-¡Esto es malo Bob!- dijo un pepinillo al tomate.

Las celdas empezaron a abrirse, y el suelo se alzó en forma de rampa para que los comestibles cayeran en unas cintas transportadoras, ahí varios comestibles quedaban atrapados por garras metálicas que impedían que se escapen. De pronto las celdas de la salchicha, los huevos, y las verduras se abrieron haciéndolos caer sobre las cintas.

-¡Rápido intenten escapar!- dijo Toto intentando escapar de las cintas pero fue atrapado por una garra metálica al igual que sus compañeros.

-¡Nos llegó la hora!- dijo el pepinillo.

-¡No pierdas la esperanza Larry, debe haber una forma de escapar!- dijo Bob.

-¡No lo entiendes! Nos vamos a la chingada, ¡El rescate no va a aparecer por arte de magia, desde el techo!

Entonces en el techo surgió una explosión donde entró la nave del escuadrón con la tribu de comida rebelde detrás de ellos.

-¡Hola idiotas! Venimos a salvarlos, ahora cállense y no hagan preguntas- dijo Shake.

-¡Qué carajos!- dijo la salchicha.

-Por todos los cielos, deja de maldecir Frank- replicó Bob.

-¡Al ataque!- dijo la fresa líder liderando a su tribu a liberar a los comestibles en las celdas.

Mientras tanto en el centro de control los humanos estaban desconcertados por las fallas que estaba teniendo el cuarto de procesamiento, entonces de la compuerta principal entra una mujer esbelta caminando de forma intimidante entre sus empleados viendo las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad.

-¡Aceleren la velocidad de las cintas!- ordenó la mujer- ¡Quiero esos pasteles listos para ahora!

-¡Sí Sra Tweedy!

Entonces las máquinas transportadoras aumentaron la velocidad. Shake visualizó el cuarto de control y ordenó a Albóndiga formar un puente que lo lleve de prisa. Mientras tanto Frylock junto a sus demás compañeros fueron a destruir las garras y liberar a los alimentos. Frylock los liberaba con sus rayos láser, la fresa y su tribu los liberaron con sus lanzas y fuerza, Manzana y Cebollín los trataban de liberar con fuerza pero eran muy débiles.

Cebollín intentaban liberar a Toto, Cebollín tirando de un lado y Manzana de otro pero poco a poco estaban acercándose al final de la cinta, donde aterrizarían en una fosa de luz ardiente.

-¡Chicos, nos estamos acercando!- gritó Toto histérico.

-¡Chicos usen sus habilidades!- dijo Frylock.

Entonces ambos recordaron sus habilidades y empezaron a usarlas, Manzana estiró la rama de su cabeza formando una palanca que liberaría a Toto, mientras Cebollín estiraría sus brazos para sacarlos de ahí.

Frylock intentaba liberar a cuantos alimentos podía pero empezaron a acumularse e inevitablemente muchos cayeron a la fosa de la perdición. Pero antes de que los alimentos vieran su inevitable final, una red de carne los agarró a tiempo impidiendo que caigan. Albóndiga los había sujetado a tiempo, y con ayuda de Cebollín los llevaría hasta el techo donde estarían a salvo.

No parecía marchar bien. La Sra Tweedy vio como los alimentos empezaban a escapar así que decidió activar un arma secreta, activando unos códigos y presionando un botón. Pero por sorpresa el vidrio delante de ella se rompió con Shake entrando y pateando el trasero a los empleados de la jefa fabricante. Sin embargo Tweedy ya había activado su arma secreta.

Frylock ya había liberado la última celda, pero entonces sintió una presencia detrás de él, al voltear se sorprendió al ver un gigantesco ojo robótico con pupila roja viéndolo, Frylock lo intentó atacar con sus láseres pero la máquina era resistente y lo sorprendió con docenas de brazos metálicos intentando rebanarlo.

-¡Rápido, corran!- gritaba Manzana guiando a los alimentos a la nave para que los saque fuera de la fábrica. Pero entonces vio que Frylock estaba en problemas.

-¡Cebollín vamos a ayudar a Frylock!

-¡Te sigo por detrás!

Albóndiga seguía transformado en un puente que ayudaba a la comida a llegar al techo para escapar, pero antes de que Frank la salchicha, Willy, y Toto lograran subir, la máquina cortó con una de sus sierras el puente haciendo que caigan. Bob quien estaba del otro lado saltó para ayudarlos.

-¡Bob!

-¡Sigue tu Larry, ya te alcanzaré!

Bob, Frank y los huevos terminaron en la cinta transportadora yendo a toda velocidad a la fosa.

-Oh rayos- dijo Albóndiga cuando lo cortaron por la mitad. Entonces se transformó en bola de nuevo y como pelota rebotadora se dirigió a ayudar a los alimentos que seguían en la cinta.

Albóndiga se pegó a los bordes de la cinta y formando una soga con su mano se lanzó a los comestibles, Toto agarró la soga y sostuvo a Willy, Willy sostuvo a Frank, y Frank a Bob.

La máquina podía percibirlos y podía pelear contra el escuadrón y cortar la soga de los alimentos.

-Sujétense chicos- dijo Albóndiga jalándolos velozmente hacia el techo, perro la soga fue cortada nuevamente. Sin embargo Toto y Willy lograron sostenerse de uno de los brazos de la máquina.

-¡Deja de agitar los huevos!- dijo Toto mareado por ser agitado por la máquina.

Frank y Bob terminaron cayendo varias cintas abajo, pero Frank logró sostenerse del filo de una y alcanzó a agarrar a Bob.

-¡Eres un tonto Bob!- replicó Frank cuando el tonto intentó salvarlo.

-Eso fue instintivo ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Que no saltes, ahora estamos en líos.

Entonces Frylock intentó movilizarse entre las docenas de brazos que tenía la máquina con diferentes cuchillas, una de sus papas ya fue cortada. Cebollín usaba sus brazos para formar escudos de plantas para así evitar ser cortado, pero le dolía cuando esos escudos eran cortados. Frylock vio una abertura al costado de la máquina, pero estaba bloqueada por los brazos, Frylock entonces intentó acercarse y atacarlo con sus láseres pero los brazos lograban repelerlo.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, llamaría a Cebollín y Manzana para que se infiltren en la abertura del robot y así desactivarlo por dentro, pero para hacerlo debía atacar a los brazos de este. Sin embargo el plan se arruinó cuando vio como Cebollín y Manzana eran lanzados a una cinta transportadora, los brazos impedirían cualquier abertura de escape.

Manzana y Cebollín comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaban esquivar las cuchillas de esa máquina.

Toto y Willy sin embargo tenían bastantes problemas ya que estaban tomando a la bestia de su brazo. Toto ya estaba a punto de vomitar su yema. Cuando de pronto el brazo los lanzó hacia arriba de la máquina y estuvieron a punto de convertirse en huevos estrellados, pero entonces fueron atrapados por dos criaturas de carne, al abrir los ojos cieron que fueron rescatados por la fresa líder y por su compañero de celda.

-¡Confeti!- dijo Willy atrás de él.

-Hola mi canalito, no me creerás la aventura que me rifé.

Frylock por su parte intentaba destruir los brazos de la máquina, pero parecía que mientras destruía uno, dos más lo reemplazaban.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Shake?- dijo la caja de papas por su transmisor.

-Tengo más problemas de los que supuse- dijo la malteado saltando por detrás de la mujer quien intentaba agujerearle con una pistola. La malteada tenía que tomar mucha distancia.

Cebollín seguía corriendo para evitar caer por la fosa, comenzó a ver a su alrededor, vio como Frylock estaba lidiando con la máquina distrayendo a la mayoría de brazos, vio como Frank intentaba sostenerse de la cinta mientras sostenía a Bob, a otros brazos intentando aniquilar a los alimentos del techo y albóndiga protegiéndolos. Y vio a la fresa intentando escapar de la parte superior de la máquina la cual no le dejaba por los brazos.

-¡Manzana, tengo una idea!

-¿Cuál idea?- dijo Manzana ya cansado.

-¡Hay que dejarnos caer!

-¡¿Qué?!

Entonces Cebollín dejó de correr y cayó al interior de la fosa, Manzana con miedo lo siguió pero entonces usó sus brazos para estirarlos hasta una cinta superior a donde estaba Frank.

-¡Manzana sujeta a la salchicha!

-¡Okey!

Manzana con su rama logró salvar a Frank y a Bob, entonces vieron un brazo dirigirse con una cuchilla directo a ellos.

-¡Manzana, forma un escudo!

Manzana con su rama sosteniendo a los dos alimentos formó un grueso escudo delante de ellos. Frank se aterró cuando vio la punta del cuchillo justo frente a sus ojos.

Cebollín logró arrastrase hasta el techo colgándose desde los brazos que intentaban atacar a Albóndiga, sin embargo Cebollín soltó a su amigo y a los alimentos detrás de Albóndiga mientras sostenido de uno de los brazos se columpió dando giros y enredando varios brazos. Albóndiga entonces inspirado por esa movida se lanzó a los brazos para así sostenerlos con masas de carne de su cuerpo. Como si estuviera disparando sogas.

Cebollín y Albóndiga lograron llegar con Frylock neutralizando los brazos. Entonces le dieron la vía libre a la caja de papas para acercarse a la abertura y hacerla más grande con sus láseres. Pero aun era muy grande para entrar, entonces la fresa junto con los tres huevos llegaron montados en búfalos de carne.

-¡Llegó por quien lloraban!- dijo Confeti.

-No hay tiempo que perder, vayan a la nave mientras intento desactivar a esta cosa.

-¡Alfresi se encargará!- dijo la fresa.

Entonces la fresa sin consultarlo se entró a la abertura, y con su lanza logró esquivar todos los sistemas de seguridad que tenía la máquina. Impresionando a todos, Alfresi destruyó gran parte de la máquina saliendo ileso.

Entonces la máquina empezó a hacer cortocircuito, dándoles oportunidad a los comestibles de salir por el techo. Desde el cuarto de control se escuchó una explosión con Shake saliendo volando de este y aterrizando de pie frente a su escuadrón.

-¡Salgamos rápido, este lugar explotará en dos minutos!

-¡Activaste la secuencia de auto destrucción! ¿Y si hay más comestibles encerrados?

-Solo salgan, yo me encargo de todo.

Entonces un hacha aterrizó cerca de ellos clavándose en el suelo. Vieron como la Sra Tweedy estaba enfurecida y se dirigía hacia ellos saltando entre las cintas.

Quedaban 1 minuto 43 segundos.

Todos subieron a la nave, pero la sra Tweedy agarró a Cebollín arrastrándolo con ella al fondo de la fábrica dejándose caer.

-¡Cebollín!- gritó Manzana dentro de la nave.

La nave dio la vuelta y empezó a disparar a Tweedy pero la emprendedora sacó otro revolver y empezaba a disparar a la nave. Cebollín mordió la mano de Tweedy y así logró escapar de la mujer loca.

-¡A dónde crees que vas condimento!

Quedaban 56 segundos.

Dijo pisándole el cuerpo evitando que escape, siguió disparando atinándole a un alerón de la nave.

-¡No sé qué está pasando, pero si se algo, que la comida no tiene otro camino más que ser comida!- dijo agarrándole de todo el cuerpo y acercándolo a su boca.

Quedaban 24 segundos.

Pero entonces un estruendo se escuchó cerca de su posición, y derribando la puerta del siguiente cuarto llegaron un montón de comestibles liberados montando otros comestibles más grandes y rápidos. Al frente de los liberados estaba Larry el pepinillo cabalgando como vaquero sobre una banana avestruz. Tweedy se desconcertó más pero no le importaba porque tenía muchos drones con los cuales destruirlos.

Quedaban 10 segundos.

Pero los comestibles eran más fieros y lograron traspasarlos hasta salir, entonces uno de ellos el cual era un bollo de pan, lanzó un palillo a la mano de Tweedy clavándola y liberando a Cebollín. Este empezó a correr sujetándose de un comestible cuadrúpedo, entonces Tweedy los apuntó con su arma, pero la cinta donde estaba parada estaba en mal estado y no pudo soportar más su peso, haciéndola caer a la fosa. La máquina empezó a descomponerse y caer encima de Tweedy.

* * *

Todos los comestibles restantes salieron por la compuerta principal de la fábrica, se alejaron lo suficiente para poder escapar de la explosión.

La fábrica entonces comenzó a estallar, y para los comestibles liberados fue un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Cebollín logró llegar por detrás de todos los alimentos libres, y Manzana lo recibió con un abrazo.

Varios de los comestibles lograron encontrarse con sus seres queridos. En eso la salchicha Frank logró ver a lo lejos a su vieja amiga.

-¡Frank!- dijo una bollo de pan.

-¡Brenda!

Frank fue a abrazar a Brenda, quienes estaban separados por mucho tiempo.

Bob entonces vio a su amigo Larry llegar montado en su banana avestruz.

-¡Larry!

-Hola Bob, te presento a mi nuevo amigo.

Bob estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviera bien, entonces Frank llega con Bob.

-Oye, Bob, quería disculparme por ser tan duro contigo, tenías razón, todo salió bien.

-No, yo me disculpo, yo también me sentía desesperanzado, y trataba de engañarme a mi mismo, pero me alegra que todo saliera bien, gracias por salvarme.

-De nada viejo tomate tonto.

Entonces Frank estrechó su mano con la mano invisible de Bob.

Por otra parte Frylock, Shake y Albóndiga llegaron con Manzana y Cebollín.

-Oigan, Shake tiene algo que decirles- dijo Frylock dandole un leve golpe a Shake.

-Si ya bueno, no estuvieron nada mal.

-Felicidades, se desempeñaron bien bajo presión, sin duda son unos miembros honorables, de los Aqua Teen Hunger Force.

-¡Gracias!- dijeron ambos.

-Sin duda somos el equipo perfecto- dijo Manzana.

-¿Y ahora a dónde iremos?- dijo Willy, acompañado de otros huevos y un tocino.

-Tenemos una idea- dijo Cebollín.

Unas llamadas y unas paradas a otras dimensiones después.

El escuadrón llevó a todos los comestibles a una dimensión habitada solo por comida viviente, precisamente a una isla, los comestibles estaban todos llegando desde varios barcos hasta la isla, la cual escucharon que se llama Masca Bocado. Todos desembarcaron ansiosos por una nueva vida lejos de esa prisión.

-Si es interesado, danos una llamada- dijo Frylock entregándole una tarjeta negra a Alfresi.

Entonces el escuadrón subió a su nave y emprendieron rumbo a otra misión.

* * *

**Ahora sí, después de mucho, mucho, MUCHOOOOOOO tiempo. Vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta serie Crossover. Espero les haya gustado este one shot de los personajes basados en comida. Había varios escenario que quería tratar con estos personajes, sobre todo la unión de los Aqua Teen Hunger Force con Manzana y Cebollín, opuestos absolutos, pero los une el contexto de sus universos. No he visto la serie de ATHF pero he visto unos videos para usar como referencia para el capítulo. ¿Pueden creer que vi la fiesta de las salchichas solo para este episodio? a eso le llamo trabajo de investigación.**

**Si creen que faltó una franquicia para este episodio háganmelo saber.**

**El próximo episodio será sobre "Deportes" enfocado en mi favorito esencialmente, ya tiene trama lista, pero cualquier sugerencia la acepto, igualmente si me quieren sugerir algunas franquicias para ese capítulo, estaré encantado.**

**Le mando un enorme saludo a:**

**marati2011: ¿Trabajaste como bibliotecaria? eso es muy interesante, de seguro fue una experiencia agradable, ¿Te dejaban leer muchos libros? Un saludo.**

**eltioRob95: Gracias por tu review, y el que te haya gustado la aparición de Black Hat, espera unos cuantos capítulos para su regreso. Demencia estaba con Black Hat en el asalto a la nave Saiyayin, no será parte de un escuadrón suicida, ella será una villana hecha y derecha. Y será muy poderosa en este fic, ya sabes como el crew de Villanos no tuvo ningún problema dominando a los guerreros Saiyan.**

**J0nas Nagera: Me alegra que te haya gustado. En este fic trato de no dejar excluido a ninguna franquicia, en todo caso investigaré lo que pueda o pediré ayuda a otros autores. Puede ser Anime, Cartoon, Juego o Comic, incluso libro clásico, le tengo en la mira a Sherlock Holmes. Sin duda alguna fue exquisito trabajar con Hilda en el anterior arco, es una franquicia que me enganchó apenas terminé de verla, espero escribir sobre ella de nuevo en el futuro. Siempre es divertido juntar personajes que no tienen nada que ver pero pensar en como sería la situación si se conocieran. Espero manejarme bien a lo largo de este trayecto.**

**Me despido, cuídense mucho en esta crisis, y nunca pierdan la esperanza, los habla su servidor, deseándoles muchas bendiciones. Hasta la próxima.**

**Frylock, Shake y Albóndiga son de Aqua Teen Hunger Force.**

**Toto, Willy y Confeti son de Huevos Cartoon.**

**Frank y Brenda son de Sausage Party de Sony.**

**Bob y Larry son de VeggieTales. **

**Alfresi es de Lluvia de Hamburguesas de Sony.**

**Sra Tweedy es de Pollitos en fuga de Dreamworks y Aardman.**

**Att: Might**


	19. OS: El juego del siglo

**El juego del siglo**

**...**

* * *

"Hace mucho, solo era un muchacho enclenque, no era talentoso en nada, todos me veían por encima, como un don nadie, cuando caminaba a casa después de un largo y frustrante día en la escuela, vi una cancha, en ella vi aun grupo de personas jugar basketball, cuando los vi quedé maravillado por sus movimientos, sus tácticas, su energía y su diversión por el juego, desde ese día supe lo que quería hacer con mi vida, empecé a unirme al club de basketball, aprendí todo sobre el deporte, entrené todos los días, mejoré mi resistencia, mis reflejos, enfrenté a los más grandes, y poco a poco, me fui convirtiendo en el mejor, después de ser reconocido en todo el mundo, seguí entrenando y enseñando a los demás, pero poco a poco empecé a cambiar, cada vez que jugaba sentía que una parte de mí se incendiaba, sentía todo mi ser en llamas, un día tuve que enfrentar mi último partido, contra un poderoso rival, tras una dura pelea pude vencer, en el partido más exigente de mi vida, y fue entonces que mi cuerpo cambió por completo, y me había unido con el fuego, me había convertido, en el dios del basketball"

-Pero ustedes pueden decirme Vas- dijo un sujeto con cabello afro, lentes oscuros y cabeza de pelota de basketball.

-Un gusto en conocerlo, ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?- dijo el chico director de ingeniería en UA, Phineas Flynn.

-Bien, hace mucho que había excedido los límites del deporte, pero al conocerlos supe que puedo expandir la magia del basketball más allá, vi lo que hicieron con el Soccer, el Hockey, y el Cricket, incluso el Baseball, por eso quiero que me ayuden a formar un nuevo estilo de basketball.

-Pues, nos divertimos mucho en esos viejos proyectos, está bien. Ferb... ¡Ya sé que haremos hoy!

* * *

En un estadio gigante con forma de reloj de arena, cuya superficie es negra con cuadrículas verdes, y en el centro de su soporte están los asientos de su audiencia rodeando la base en un círculo total, esta siendo cubierta por crital que permite a los jugadores caminar sobre estos. Habían una línea de luces coloridas sobre los asientos con combinaciones de colores que daban espectacularidad al juego, también habían faros flotantes para apuntar al balón y los jugadores que lo pasaban.

En este estadio se celebraba el Fútbol x7, un estilo de fútbol más desafiante para los talentosos del multiverso. Los jugadores seguían las indicaciones del árbitro, quien tenía el aspecto de un tiburón pero era humano, quien levantaba una tarjeta amarilla a los jugadores.

El público gritaba con júbilo apoyando al equipo de su preferencia, los arcos donde anotaban sus puntos estaban en cada extremo del estadio. Los jugadores podrían anotar desde cualquier ángulo. Uno de los equipos usaba uniforme conformado por camisas y shorts blancos con bordes azules por los costados, y el otro consistía de armaduras y trajes con distintos colores y líneas pintadas en sus rostros.

-¡ES UN REÑIDO COMBATE ENTRE LOS DOS EQUIPOS, LOS SUPER CAMPEONES Y LOS GUERREROS SENDOKAI DEMUESTRAN CADA UNO SUS FORTALEZAS SIN DEJARSE VENCER!- Decía el locutor, el cual estaba en un espacio más arriba de las luces.

Habían pantallas en la superficie superior frente a los asientos para que los espectadores puedan ver todo ángulo posible y no perderse ni un solo de los movimientos de los jugadores, estas pantallas podían ser pisadas por los deportistas pero como una mosca en un televisor del tamaño de una pared, no impedían ver las imágenes a los espectadores.

El capitán de los Super Campeones, un chico con el cabello negro puntiagudo apuntando atrás del cuello libraba un duro enfrentamiento contra el capitán de los Guerreros Sendokai, un chico con cabellos rubio puntiagudo apuntando hacia arriba de su cuerpo.

-¡EL CAPITÁN OLIVER ATOM IMPIDE A TODA COSTA QUE EL CAPITÁN ZAC LOGRE QUITARLE EL BALÓN CON UNA MIPRESIONANTE MANIOBRA!

Oliver de una pirueta logra elevar el balón evitando que Zac con un deslizamiento le quite el balón.

-¡EL CAPITÁN OLIVER ESTÁ A POCO DE DARLE LA VICTORIA A LOS SUPER CAMPEONES, PERO ESPEREN, UN ALO DE LUZ ROJO APARECE DE REPENTE QUITÁNDOLE EL BALÓN A OLIVER, ES LYNN LOUD JUNIOR DÁNDOLE LA VENTAJA A SU EQUIPO, ASÍ ES SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, LA PARTICIPANTE POR DIVERSIÓN LYNN LOUD DEMUESTRA DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ AL ATRAVEZAR TODO EL CAMPO HASTA EL ARCO, QUE IMPRESIONANTE, HACE EQUIPO CON ZAC PARA PREPARAR UN ÚLTIMO TIRO!

El capitán y Lynn se habían puesto en el aire cargando una patada doble haciendo que el balón sea disparado como un cañón fuera de control.

-¡ASÍ LOS GUERREROS SENDOKAI GANGAN EL PARTIDO, FUE UN IMPRESIONANTE PARTIDO, ALGO QUE JAMÁS VERÁN EN OTRO DEPORTE!

Entonces Lynn regresa a los vestidores futuristas donde se despide de sus compañeros de fútbol prometiendo que volverán a jugar algún otro día, Lynn se divirtió mucho en ese juego, pero aun tiene mucha energía acumulada, tiene que desquitarla de algún modo. Entonces se topa con un anuncio en su reloj.

-¿Estrenando un nuevo estadio de baloncesto? Genial, iré ahora mismo- dijo ella emocionada.

* * *

En otro estadio, un campo de forma elíptica, con tres aros en cada extremo, dos equipos de siete jugadores estaban recorriendo el campo volando sobre escobas en un juego popular entre las dimensiones y sobre todo por usuarios mágicos. El campo era de gran tamaño por el exterior asemejando un balón de fútbol americano, el cual el partido se lleva a cabo por el interior, donde los espectadores podían ver a los jugadores desempeñarse por asientos flotantes.

Así mismo los jugadores debatían acumulando puntos en los respectivos aros a lo que perseguían. Y para darle más emoción al partido, el simulador de ambientes del estadio les dio una atmósfera lluviosa con relámpagos.

-¡Es un snitch!- gritó uno de los espectadores.

-Ya la atrapo- dijo una de los jugadores, la cual era un erizo antropomórfico usando una toga azul como uniforme para su equipo.

-Ahí voy- dijo su rival el cual era un joven con anteojos redondos con una cicatriz en la frente. Usando una toga roja para su equipo.

Ambos contrincantes buscaron la bola dorada que le entregará la victoria a su equipo. La cual volaba serpenteante con unas alas similares a un insecto. La erizo libró una carrera con el joven por la obtención de esa bola, evitando los rayos que intentaban alcanzar a sus escobas. Uno de esos rayos detuvo el progreso del joven haciendo que la erizo tome impulso y saltando de su escoba agarra la snitch con sus manos.

Todos empezaron a celebrar la victoria del equipo azul que representaba la erizo, entonces una notificación apareció en su reloj como a Lynn.

-Cool.

* * *

Pistas y rampas flotantes sobrevolaban sobre un terreno anti gravedad para los más adictos a la adrenalina. Este campo no era tan amplio como los anteriores, pero si alcanzaba a acumular una gran cantidad de entusiastas para ver el desempeño de estos amantes de los deportes extremos.

Un chico de estatura pequeña con un traje blanco con bordes rojos como su casco.

Este tenía una patineta con la cual de un brinco se desliza por una rampa y aumenta la velocidad gracias a unos cohetes que tenía instalados y así incrementar la altura de su salto y atravesar un aro de fuego y dejarlo atrás mientras aterriza en otra rampa flotante y hacer trucos giratorios con su patineta y caer con gracia en la superficie.

La multitud gritaba con júbilo, el deportista vio la notificación de su reloj intrigado.

-Mmm, interesante.

* * *

Cargando con fuerza la extremidad del bate, un niño de aspecto tosco veía la postura de un joven de gran cabello negro y una cicatriz en una de sus mejillas, disparándole un lanzamiento el cual la pelota tomó gran velocidad apenas perceptible al ojo humano, sin embargo la habilidad del chico era tal que no solo logró batear la pelota, sino que lo hizo con tal fuerzo que esta rebotó sobre los tiro al blanco flotantes que flotaban sobre los jugadores. Entonces una línea azul luminosa se presentó ante el chico dándole la posibilidad de correr sobre el espacio flotante en el cual jugaban.

Las líneas seguían apareciendo formando un cuadrado, jugadores en mochilas cohetes sobrevolaban en el campo intentando atrapar la pelota que rebotaba entre los tiro al blanco. Finalmente un niño de gorra roja alcanzó la pelota y aumentando la velocidad de su mochila cohete, desplegó un rayo de su cuerpo y se impulsó como cohete hacia el joven tosco, pero al final el joven logró llegar a la última base ganando por su equipo.

Entonces un mensaje llegó desde su reloj.

-Entonces ¿Un nuevo estadio de baloncesto por Phineas y Ferb? Me apunto, invitaré a los chicos- dijo el chico a la chica del otro lado del holograma.

-Genial Buford, ya invitaré a más chicos si se animan.

* * *

En otro de los sectores de UA, un camino normal, un sujeto de gran altura de piel roja y ojos como antenas ayudaba a un pequeño gatito con moño rojo y vestido a bajar de una plataforma alta con su único brazo hacia el piso inferior.

Siguió su camino cuando se encontró con Lynn.

-Hola Guido- dijo Lynn.

-Oh, hola Lynn ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Oye, hay un nuevo estadio de baloncesto, y quería invitarte si quieres jugar.

-Oh, lo siento, pero... no he jugado eso en años.

-Solo estás un poco oxidado, un poco de práctica te aceitará.

-Lo siento, es que, no es solo eso... No he jugado desde bueno... ya sabes.

-Lo sé pero... pensé que te alegraría, después de todo es parte de ti.

-No lo sé... déjame pensarlo.

-Okay, te esperaré.

Guido vio a Lynn retirarse, desde que ella llegó y la conoció de casualidad, ella se encantó con su historia de cómo era el amigo imaginario de un niño que creció para volverse el mejor jugador de basketball en su tierra, sin embargo ocurrieron varios sucesos peligrosos donde él ya no estaba en su tierra, y se ha deprimido de tal forma. Entonces Lynn llegó y sintió que podía formar una amistad con ella, sin embargo volver a jugar le traían recuerdos de un pasado que ya no está.

Llegó a su cuarto pensando en todo eso, cuando llegó no había visto a sus amigos o alguna versión de ellos, pensaba en que estarían en algún lado, pero le conflictuaba pensar que no eran los originales que conocía.

Sin embargo hizo buenos recuerdos con Lynn, no han jugado nunca, así que pensó que quizás pueda avanzar si juega con ella. Como con su anterior niño.

* * *

-"¿Lo están sintiendo? ¿Se sienten poderosos?"

En un cuarto de simulación donde lograron recrear una cancha regular de práctica, los que iban a participar del nuevo estadio se ejercitaban con un video de ejercicios, donde el presentador era un hombre de piel blanca literal, con uniforme gris y celeste.

Los jugadores movían las caderas, y estiraban los brazos y las piernas. Ejercitándose para participar estaban Lynn, Erizo, Buford quien había invitado a Kim, y Polar. También estaban Cebollín y el mapache Rigby quienes llegaron por diversión.

-Oigan- dijo el chico de casco blanco con rojo.

-¿Sí?- dijeron sus compañeros.

-Miren quien vino para jugar.

Entonces el chico dio paso al amigo imaginario que no era tan imaginario, el que se hizo amigo de los presentes por siempre ayudarlos en cosas pequeñas o confortándolos. Guido había llegado usando sus zapatos negros con blanco especiales.

-Hola chicos, ¿Está bien si practico un poco?

Los presentes esbozaron una sonrisa al ver al antes siempre decaído Guido, ahora verse con emoción al tocar el balón, este con su único brazo empezó a rebotar la pelota por la cancha moviéndose con agilidad y dando grandes saltos, encestaba con facilidad gracias a su altura. Sus compañeros lo veían felices de verlo más vivo que nunca, igualmente se impresionaban por sus habilidades con el balón.

-Bie ¿Y qué esperamos?- dijo Kim.

* * *

Una gran cantidad de gente se estaba aglomerando solo para ir a uno de los sectores inferiores de UA, uno en donde estrenarían el nuevo estadio deportivo, esta vez dedicado al basketball.

Varios amantes de los deportes y gente que solo quería pasar el rato venía por una gran dosis de expectativa. Así entonces entraron al estadio siendo guiados por los guías que los llevarían a sus asientos para que no se desorganicen, la cancha estaba bastante apartada de los asientos los cuales rodeaban este como un gigantesco círculo, del tamaño del domo para cubrir dos ciudades.

Para que nadie se pierda ni un detalle del partido que van a presenciar, habían pantallas en un cubo flotante cubriendo las caras paralelas y que puedan dar una clara imagen del partido. En eso en una cabina flotando encima de los asientos estaba un presentador, el cual era un canino de pelaje amarillo usando un sombrero marrón como su vestimenta. A simple vista la cancha era una como cualquier otra.

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, CRIATURAS DE TODA FORMA Y TAMAÑO, BIENVENIDOS A LA INAUGURACIÓN DEL NUEVO ESTADIO CONSTRUIDO POR EL DEPARTAMENTO DE INGENIERÍA, ESTA VEZ ENFOCADO EN EL BALONCESTO, POR PETICIÓN DE NUESTRO INVITADO EL DIOS DEL BASKETBALL, VAS!

-Gracias por la invitación- dijo la deidad basketbolista- Para enfrentar a los habilidosos jugadores de Ultimate Alliance recluté a talentosos jugadores a lo largo del multiverso.

-¡¿QUÉ SORPRESA NOS TENDRÁN LOS EQUIPOS DE AHORA? ES ALGO QUE YO TAMBIÉN ESPERO VER!

En los vestidores los jugadores que representan lo mejor de UA llegaron vestidos con un uniforme negro con bordes blancos con las iniciales UA en el pecho y sus nombres y número en la espalda.

-¡EL TEMERARIO DOBLE DE RIESGO, EL AMANTE DE LOS DEPORTES EXTREMOS, KICK BUTTOWSKY!- Dijo el presentador, Kick llega con una entrada triunfal con su patineta cohete despegando desde la entrada haciendo piruetas y terminando de pie.

-¡LA TALENTOSA COMBATIENTE DE UA, LA ESPÍA ADOLESCENTE, KIM POSSIBLE!- Caminando serena desde la entrada, Kim luce sus habilidades como porrista y agente dando una pirueta y atrapando el balón girándolo con su dedo índice.

-¡UNO DE LOS MÁS AUDACES, TRABAJADOR DE MEDIO TIEMPO, EL MAPACHE AMANTE DE LOS VIDEOJUEGOS, RIGBY!- Rigby llegaba de forma normal corriendo al centro de la cancha con sus compañeros.

-¡PROVENIENTE DE LOS CAMPAMENTOS PARA LUCHADORES MÁGICOS, LA CHICA MITAD LOBO, LA MÁGICA CONTRICANTE, ERIZO!- Erizo llegó apareciendo de un golpe de nubes rosadas chispeante cayendo de pie y moviendo un balón y transportándolo con una varita mágica.

-¡LA MÁS RECIENTE LUCHADORA, LA AUDAZ DEPORTIVA, AUTOPROCLAMADA LA HERMANA MÁS FUERTE, LYNN LOUD JUNIOR!- Lynn llegó luciéndose con dos balones haciéndoles rebotar desde todo ángulo girando y atrapándolos sin dificultad.

-¡CULMINANDO LA PRESENTACIÓN DEL EQUIPO UA, UN JUGADOR NATO, HACIENDO UN REGRESO MAGISTRAL, EL AMIGO IMAGINARIO FAVORITO DE TODOS, GUIIIIIDOOO!-Corriendo con sus largas piernas, Guido llega al centro de la cancha donde se junta con su equipo.

-No importa contra quien juguemos, demos el ciento diez por ciento- dijo Lynn.

-Polar jugará sin piedad- dijo el oso.

-UA a las tres- dijo Erizo poniendo las manos en el centro con sus compañeros- Un... dos... tres...

-¡UA!

-¡LOS JUGADORES RECLUTADOS POR EL AMO DE TODO EL BALONCESTO, JOVENES CON HABILIDADES PRODIGIOSAS, LOS MEJORES EN SUS RESPECTIVOS MUNDOS, LA GENERACIÓN DE LOS MILAGROS, ELLOS SON VORPAAAAL SWOOOOORDSSS!

De la otra entrada llegaron siete jóvenes de preparatoria, que en realidad lucían como adultos con gran altura y musculatura, mucho más altos que los jugadores de UA, estos relucían por el distinguido color de su cabello. Había un rubio, un peli celeste, un pelirrojo, un peli rosa, un peli morado, un peli verde con lentes y un peli azul. Estos se pararon del otro lado de la cancha viendo a su competencia.

-Ellos se ven muy fuertes- dijo Cebollín con expresión abrumada.

-Bah, no hay nada que nosotros no podamos liar- dijo Lynn.

-Recuerden, este es solo un partido de inauguración, así que relájense- dijo Erizo.

-Si, ¿Somos hábiles peleadores de UA, hemos luchado con feroces demonios y monstruos, que podría pasar?- dijo Buford.

-¡QUERIDOS ESPECTADORES, EN ESTA PRIMERA PARTE DEL PARTIDO, LOS EQUIPOS JUGARÁN UN PARTIDO NORMAL DE BALONCESTO, ESTO HASTA QUE TERMINE LA PRIMERA MITAD!

Los equipos se posicionan, el primer juego lo jugarán, Guido, Lynn, Buford, Kim y Rigby, mientras que en el otro solo salen el pelirrojo y el peliceleste.

Entonces Guido se para en el centro de la cancha frente al más alto de Vorpal Swords, el chico de pelo morado largo, entonces el árbitro lanza el balón a una gran altura y se escucha una bocina fuerte marcando el inicio del partido.

Guido y su rival lanzan siendo el amigo imaginario quien logra agarrar el balón y pasarlo a su equipo. Rigby logra alcanzar el balón y corre desesperadamente hacia el aro rival cuando el pelirosa lo sorprende quitándole el balón. Este corre y se lo pasa a su compañero el peli azul quien atravesando a Buford y Kim corre y anota para su equipo sorprendiendo a todos en el estadio.

-Wow, sí que son buenos- dijo Kim.

-Buena defensa- dijo el peli azul- pero deben hacerlo mejor que eso- dijo de manera un poco engreída.

El equipo UA saca y Kim recorre la cancha evitando a sus contrincantes, cuando el peli azul se abalanzó para arrebatarle el balón, Kim da una voltereta sobre su espalda y pasa a tiro libre pero el balón se le es arrebatado por el capitán de pelo rosado, quien se lo pasa a su compañero rubio, Buford entonces corrió como fiera hacia él pero entonces este copia a la perfección el movimiento que hizo Kim hace rato, evitando con eficacia a Buford y lanzándolo a su compañero quien anota otro punto.

-¡WOW ESA FUE UNA IMPRESIONANTE TÉCNICA!

-Este grupo tiene muchas sorpresas, él es el jugador que utiliza la técnica de copia perfecta, Ryota Kise- dijo Vas.

-Uff, esa fue una habilidad genial- dijo el rubio halagando a Kim.

Ella se molestó por haber sido copiada, se dio cuenta que ellos están a la par, o incluso superior que ellos.

El partido se retoma y Kise aparta el balón de Rigby y lo pasa a su compañero el peliverde quien ajusta sus lentes y a bastante distancia del aro, este da un lanzamiento perfecto dando tres puntos a su equipo.

-Esa es la habilidad de Shintaro Midorima, es un monstruo en los lanzamientos largos de triple punto.

-Realmente no sabía si iba a encestar, la suerte puede atravesar incluso dimensiones- dijo Midorima suspirando- Es un alivio.

-Este tipo si que es supersticioso- dijo Lynn.

-Me recuerda a alguien- dijo Buford con sarcasmo.

Ya habían incrementado una gran cantidad de puntos en contra y aun no pasaban de la primera mitad, así que tuvieron que idear un plan de contraataque. Rigby se mantendría para el lanzamiento mientras que Buford y Kim irían a la ofensiva para arrebatar el balón, Guido y Lynn se quedarían para la defensa, entonces Kim logró quitarle el balón a Kise y así lanzarlo a Buford quien de un gran salto con una voltereta lanzaría el balón a Guido quien gracias a su altura lograría encestar.

Entonces cambiando de táctica lograrían emparejar los resultados, pero aún así su equipo rival tendrían muchas sorpresas.

Buford había dado un salto para clavar la canasta cuando el pelimorado se lo arrebató y atravesando la cancha y repartiendo el balón con su capitán es que dio una vuelta de tornado encestando la canasta provocando un golpe de aire que apartó a sus oponentes.

-El más fuerte del equipo, quien con su técnica Martillo de Thor ha diezmado a innumerables equipos, Atsushi Murasakibara.

Siguieron con el juego hasta terminar la primera mitad, y el marcador fue... un poco desigual, con un último tiro de Murasakibara, se terminó el juego para pasar al siguiente tiempo. Los jugadores de UA estaban cansados y fueron a los asientos.

-No pensé que fueran tan buenos- dijo Cebollín ya más alterado.

-Oigan, nosotros también tenemos nuestras habilidades, solo debemos aprovecharlas- dijo Lynn.

-Además, creo que ellos también se ven cansados- dijo Buford.

-Lo siento, debería esforzarme más- dijo Guido.

-¡ATENCIÓN, DURANTE ESTA MITAD EL EQUIPO CON MENOR VENTAJA TENDRÁ PERMITIDO USAR DE SUS HABILIDADES EXTRAORDINARIAS!- Dijo el narrador.

-¿Habilidades extraordinarias?- dijo el capitán de los Vorpal Swords.

-Bien, equipo vamos a ganar- dijo Lynn.

* * *

Segunda mitad.

Ahora los participantes eran Cebollín, Erizo, Kick, Guido y Polar.

-No sabemos lo que nos espera, tengan la mente abierta- dijo el capitán de los Vorpal Swords.

Entonces empezó la carrera para igualar el marcador.

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLOS, EN ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL ESTADIO NOS ESPERAN VARIAS SORPRESAS, EN PRIMER LUGAR, EL ESTADIO SE HARÁ MÁS GRANDE Y ABARCARÁ PLATAFORMAS ADICIONALES, DOS EN CADA LADO DE LA CANCHA Y LOS TABLEROS AHORA TENDRÁN MAS LUGARES PARA REBOTAR EL BALÓN CON OCHO TABLEROS EXTRA RODEANDO AL ARO, ESTE QUERIDO PÚBLICO, ES EL COMIENZO DEL NUEVO, ULTIMATE BASKETBALL!

Entonces el partido comienza. Los jugadores UA corren hasta el balón, entonces aprovechando sus habilidades Kick se impulsa con cohetes de sus botas agarrando el balón del capitán de los Vorpal Swords, Kick aterriza y rebota al balón pasándolo a Guido marcando otro punto. Su equipo rival se sorprende al ver el despliegue de sus habilidades.

Posteriormente Cebollín atraparía el balón, pero este con la presión del partido se pondría nervioso y empezaría a correr intentando no dejar de rebotar el balón, entonces utilizaría su habilidad de crecer plantas para aplazarse del suelo pasando por encima de sus rivales anotando otro punto.

Entonces se libraría un enfrentamiento de Polar y Murasakibara, Polar recibiría el balón pero el peli morado lo intentaría bloquear con su fuerza, este lograría evitar el bloqueo dando un giro a su costado y pasándole el balón a Kick quien con su salto cohete encestaría otro punto.

Así el marcador empezaba a igualarse entre ambos equipos, por último Guido y Erizo harían equipo para jugar contra el capitán y su compañero de pelo azul. Guido rebotaba el balón evitando gracias a su altura a sus rivales, entonces lanzaría el balón a Erizo quien flotaría en el aire por su magia y encestaría una clavada.

Se marcaría tiempo una vez ambos equipos estuvieran igualados. Los equipos regresaron para marcar una estrategia. Y una vez volvieron a la cancha, el capitán peli rosado y su compañero peli azul se posicionaron en el centro.

-¿Qué te parece Aomine?- dijo el capitán.

-Se ve bastante interesante- dijo su compañero con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces que entre Kuroko- dijo el capitán, permitiendo que el peli celeste reemplace a su compañero Midorima.

-Parece que se volverá interesante- dijo Vas en su asiento.

Entonces el partido se reanudó, y el peli morado pasó el balón a Kise quien corrió velozmente hacia una plataforma de la cual se impulsó para lanzar la pelota con más fuerza a su compañero de pelo azul cuyos ojos emitían una especie de electricidad.

-Parece que Aomine entró a la zona- dijo Vas.

Entonces Polar forcejeó una embestida contra este, pero el peli azul esquivaba todos los embistes del oso impulsándose en su espalda encestando una poderosa clavada.

Ahora era el turno de sacar para el equipo de UA, pero una vez Kick lanzó el balón a Guido, los ojos del capitán brillaron.

-¡¿Qué está pasando ahora señor Vas?!-dijo el narrador sorprendido por esos ojos.

-El capitán Seijuro Akashi, tiene los ojos del emperador, es decir, que predecirá todos los movimientos de sus rivales.

Como dijo la deidad, el capitán se paró frente a Guido viendo como intentaba apartar el balón pero él pudo predecir la trayectoria del balón logrando así quitárselo con éxito sin que el amigo imaginario se lo espere, entonces recorrió el campo logrando encestar. Nuevamente sacaron los jugadores de UA, con Erizo pasando el balón a Kick, quien se impulsó con sus cohetes ganando velocidad, entonces lanzó el balón a la plataforma para rebotarla y pasarla a Polar, pero cuando lo hizo el balón desapareció haciendo que este cambie de trayectoria a Aomine, así el peli azul pudo recorrer la cancha hasta anotar.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el balón desapareció de esa manera, entonces vieron que el peli celeste estaba en esa posición, pasando desapercibido.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ, EL BALÓN DESVIÓ SU TRAYECTORIA?!

-Esa es la habilidad del miembro fantasma del equipo, Tetsuya Kuroko.

El partido continuo regresándole la ventaja a los Vorpal Swords, así lograron repeler los ataques de los de UA e incrementar su ventaja.

El partido se detuvo a solo minutos de acabar el juego, entonces el narrador dio otra declaración.

-¡ESTAMOS FINALMENTE EN LA RECTA FINAL DEL ULTIMATE BASKETBALL, Y AHORA LA CANCHA SE MODIFICARÁ DE NUEVO PARA PONER AL LÍMITE A NUESTROS JUGADORES, AHORA LA CANCHA SE EXPANDIRÁ Y FRAGMENTARÁ HACIENDO QUE LOS JUGADORES TENGAN QUE APOYARSE DE LAS PLACAS PARA AVANZAR, ASÍ MISMO SE AÑADIÓ EL USO DE PORTALES PARA LANZAR EL BALÓN A UNA GRAN DISTANCIA, POR ULTIMO LA CANTIDAD DE REBOTES QUE SE HAGA EN LOS TABLEROS AUMENTARÁ LOS PUNTOS POR UNO, ESPEREMOS LOS JUGADORES PUEDAN USAR ESTAS MODIFICACIONES A SU FAVOR! JUGADORES A SUS POSICIONES.

Los equipos fueron a reagruparse, entonces los Vorpal Swords dejaron a Kise descansar para que entre el peli rojo.

-Chicos, es hora de mejorar nuestro juego, y mi primer aporte es, hacer que Kim nos diga un plan- dijo Lynn.

-¿Ah?- Todos voltearon a ver a Kim- Mmm, bien tengo un plan, pero quizás no funcione.

-Me gusta el plan- dijo Kick- Es extremo.

-Bien, entonces iremos Kick, Guido, Lynn, Rigby, y yo.

-Polar les desea suerte- dijo el oso.

-Juntes las patas y las manos ahora, vamos a ganar- dijo Guido.

-¡A jugar!- dijo Lynn.

-Es el momento- dijo Kick sujetando su casco.

Una vez el juego volvió a empezar, Kick cual cohete se dirigió al balón el cual lo tenía Murasakibara, el peli morado había avanzado una gran distancia cuando Kick apareció de uno de los portales quitándole el balón de sorpresa y así corrió rebotando por las placas intentando pasar el balón a Kim, pero el peli azul apareció detrás de él quitándole el balón con ojos chispeantes en sus ojos, este lanzó el balón a un portal hacia Kuroko el cual pasó el balón rápidamente al pelirrojo, el cual con ojos chispeantes dio un gran salto evitando a Guido y encestando la canasta.

-El último de los prodigios, Taiga Kagami, su trabajo en equipo con Kuroko es imparable.

Kim pasó el balón a Rigby cuyo cuerpo empezó a brillar con un aura morada pasando sobre las placas evitando a los rivales pasando por encima y por debajo. Entonces Rigby pasa el balón a un portal haciendo que caiga donde Lynn, la chica pasó por el inmenso campo con su rastro de luz pasando por los jugadores intentando evitar a sus contrincantes, así devolviendo el balón a Rigby quien de su posición logró acumular varios rebotes en los tableros incrementando varios puntos para su equipo.

-Bien hecho.

Sin embargo la ventaja del otro era aun mayor, así que tendrían que darlo todo en el tiro con rebote, pero el tiempo estaba por acabar.

-¡No creo que lo logremos Lynn lo siento!- dijo Guido.

-No importa Guido, lo importante es la diversión de esta cancha demencial.

Eso le dio una sonrisa a Lynn, no recordaba la última vez que se había divertido tanto en un partido.

Kuroko había pasado el balón a Aomine con este atravesando la cancha fragmentada pasando el balón por un portal que llegue hasta su capitán, este avanzó lo suficiente para pasárselo a Kagami, pero Kim lo sorprendió impulsándose de una plataforma y quitándole el balón, avanzando y evitando los arrebates del enemigo, así se lo pasó a Lynn quien con un gesto a Guido y dando una voltereta sobre Murasakibara le pasa el balón a Guido. Este se ve sobre una plataforma a gran distancia del aro, pero de un gran brinco y viendo el tiempo acabarse, se lanza hacia este estirando su único brazo con el balón apuntando hacia el aro. Kuroko había saltado de otra plataforma para intentar bloquear el tiro, pero la altura de Guido fue superior haciendo que logre anotar.

Entonces el partido acaba.

-¡LOS GANADORES SON LOS VORPAL SWORDS!´

Entonces se ve el marcador sobre la cancha la cual estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

**Home:** 178

**Visitors:** 230

En los asientos habían varios fanáticos alabando la victoria del equipo invitado, así mismo como había una gran cantidad de espectadores decepcionados por la derrota de UA, pero aun así los jugadores de UA se pararon frente a los prodigios demostrándoles respeto por el partido. Guido se paró frente a Kuroko el cual le extendió la mano en forma de respeto, la cual fue correspondida alegremente por el pequeño jugador.

-Fue un buen juego- dijo Kuroko.

-Gracias, igualmente.

-¡¿QUÉ OPINA DE ESTE PARTIDO DE EXHIBICIÓN SEÑOR?!- Dijo el narrador.

-Fue bastante interesante, no puedo esperar a probarlo para ver que mejoras puedo sacar.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU ASISTENCIA A ESTE PARTIDO DE DEMOSTRACIÓN DEL ULTIMATE BASKETBALL, ESPERAMOS INVITARLOS A UN NUEVO JUEGO CON UNA MEJOR JUGABILIDAD, GRACIAS POR ESTAR CON NOSOTROS!- Se despidió el narrador listo para una taza de café para relajarse por un ajetreado partido.

* * *

El equipo invitado por Vas atravesó un portal prometiendo guardar el silencio de la base así como recibiendo una tarjeta para volver, ellos prometieron volver para un nuevo partido de revancha.

Por parte de los jugadores de UA, estos fueron a descansar del partido a un comedor para recuperar calorías. Pues en la mesa donde estaban habían cajas gigantes de pizza, con litros de refresco. Buford bebía como barril sin fondo, Polar recortaba la pizza con un hacha, mientras Kick y Lynn competían por devorar la pizza, y Kim los veía disgustada por la falta de modales.

-Espero que te hayas divertido Guido- dijo Cebollín tranquilo.

-Lo hice- dijo animado- Hace mucho que no me divertía así.

-Nos alegra saberlo.

Lo que Guido no sabía es que viejos amigos lo estaban viendo desde los asientos apoyando a su amigo, esperando encontrarse con él muy pronto.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo de deportes.**

**Fue uno bastante... peculiar jeje, no los culpo si me linchan por pasarme de fumado jeje, pero es que tengo que aprovechar la temática de crossover saben jaja. Además de que hay muchas franquicias enfocadas en el deporte y debo juntarlas en este espacio, así mismo como darle prioridad a mi deporte favorito con mis cartoons favoritos.**

**El origen de la idea de este capítulo fue hacer un enfrentamiento tipo Space Jam (la cual es una de mis películas favoritas y la razón por la que me gusta el basket) con personajes cartoon contra personajes anime. Creanme que hice investigación para hacer un juego entretenido mezclando características de ambos, escogí a los personajes de Kuroko no Basket gracias a mi prima quien me introdujo a esa franquicia, y sus habilidades de verdad son tan peculiares dignas de UA, por eso ganaron ellos el partido. Demostrando que hay talentos fuera de UA.**

**También intenté introducirlos de forma que los que no los conozcan puedan guiarse de forma natural sin confundirse, espero haberlo logrado.**

**Los personajes cartoon que utilicé, casi todos han jugado basketball en su serie, con excepción de Buford, Kim y Kick, quienes los incluí por ser ágiles en sus series y tener afinidad al deporte, Buford con el fútbol americano, Kim al ser porrista, y Kick con los deportes extremos. Espero les haya gustado la selección y díganme ¿Qué personajes también habrían introducido? No solo en el Basketball, sino también en los otros deportes mostrados.**

**Sin más que decir, el próximo capítulo tratará sobre "Suerte", con un adelante diciendo que será enfocada mayormente en Loud House.**

**marati2011: Un saludo Fenny, espero que hayas podido encontrar un buen trabajo.**

**J0nas Nagera: Me alegra de que hayas podido reconocer a todos los personajes, trato de ser más variado, lamento si aquí no pudiste hacerlo, pero todos tienen su razón de estar aquí, y de hecho le atinaste a Lynn con este capítulo, siendo ella la representante de Nick en este equipo de Cartoons, siendo la única, pobre Lynn. Un saludo.**

**Gracias por leer, espero leerlos pronto, un saludo, les deseo muchas bendiciones, y hasta pronto.**

**...**

**Guido es de Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios de Cartoon Network.**

**Erizo es de Summer Camp Island de Cartoon Network.**

**Kick Buttowsky es de Disney XD**

**Vas(Nombre puesto por mi xD) y Rigby son de Regular Show de Cartoon Network.**

**Oliver Atom es de Los Super Campeones.**

**Zac es de Desafío Champions Sendokai.**

**Los Vorpal Swords son de Kuroko No Basket.**

**...**

**Att: Might**


End file.
